Prisoner
by Jaybee4
Summary: Allen is captured by the Noah, taken to Edo, and is watched over by Tyki. Will Allen be able to escape or stay with his new-found love? Lemon count: 5.5
1. Captured

**_Hello! this is my first story and I hope you like it:)_**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Characters, setting etc. belong to Katsura Hoshino_**

**_Please Review  
_**

~~Captured~~

"If you come with us, then we'll let your friends go." The Earl's words ran through Allen's head. He scanned the battlefield and managed to find a few of his friends from the Order.

"Don't agree to it, Walker-san!" Johnny called out from somewhere in the rubble.

Allen gazed over at Kanda who was fighting close by. Their eyes met for an instant, agreeing silently on what to do next. "Sorry, but I'm not leaving the Order."He said before charging at the Earl while Kanda quickly deserted his fight with Alma to join Allen in his attack. Only ten steps were taken when he was surrounded by akuma of all different shapes.

Instantly, Allen slashed his hand at them, trying to create a path to the Earl. But whenever an akuma disappeared, another took its place. Their numbers didn't seem to lessen at all and Allen only got more tired.

"Just save yourself the trouble and give up, boy." Allen whirled around to the sound of the familiar voice behind him. Tyki Mikk stood there with a coy smile on his lips. "I'm sure the 14th would very much want to be among family again."

Anger swelled up inside of the younger boy as he screamed."I AM NOT THE 14TH!" He attacked Tyki then, but the elusive young man was able to dodge every hit from Allen's deadly arm.

Suddenly, the Noah vanished, letting his body slide underneath the ground and in his place stood an akuma, laughing hysterically."Nighty-night, exorcist." It said as it released a cloud of green smoke. Allen killed it off quickly and tried covering his mouth to avoid breathing it in, but already too late.

After only a few seconds, Allen Walker fell unconscious into Tyki's (who reappeared)waiting arms.

"Stupid bean sprout!" Kanda muttered when he saw Allen being carried away by Tyki towards one of Road's doors. Going over to stop them, Alma stepped between them. He hacked his katana and managed to slip away.

He was stopped again by Road this time. "Sorry little exorcist, but Allen is ours now." Kanda could only stare past her as Tyki with Allen, and the Earl behind them, went on though.

Allen slept throughout the carriage ride, lying on the seat with his head on top of Tyki's lap. The Earl was sitting across from them, holding onto Allen's darkened hand which had retuned to normal. He clasped a metal band around the wrist. "With this, he won't be able to use his innocence at all. So there'll be a very small chance that he'll manage to run away. And with the Order being entertained, they won't be sending any exorcists for the time being." He let the arm drop, the metal clanged against the wood underneath the seat. "I'll leave him to you (although I'm sure Road would very much like to borrow him every now and then)."

The Noah softly caressed the boy's cheek with his thumb. "I'll make sure to 'convince' him to join our side willingly, though it may take a while."

The Earl noticed the hungry look the golden eyes. "There's no need to rush; we wouldn't like it if he accidentally died."

"He'll live." Tyki ran his fingers though the soft silver hair and traced Allen's mark over his eye with his index finger. "But I can't promise he won't break."

"I don't mind a broken doll," the Earl said, "just as long as he's intact."

_**How was it? **_

_**BTW: There will be some Lemon in the next ch. :)  
**_


	2. The Noah of Pleasure

~~The Noah of Pleasure~~

When Allen first opened his eyes he saw nothing but bright orbs over his head. Once his vision cleared, he found that it was a lighted chandelier hanging from the ceiling. But whose ceiling was he under? He sat up lowly for the dizzy effect still lingered. He inspected the lavishly decorated room, the kind that one would find in the most expensive hotels.

On the other side of the bed was something like a tine living room; a rectangular, low table with furniture surrounding it. Beyond that was a window that nearly took up the whole wall. The curtains were closed but Allen could still see the dying rays of light as the sun began to go down. The bed he was currently on was king sixed and extremely comfortable.

The door opened and in walked a young girl in a maid's outfit, carrying a tray. As she walked closer, Allen's eye revealed her to be an akuma. "Here is your dinner." She placed the tray on his lab and curtsied before turning to leave.

"Where am I?" Allen demanded.

"In the house of Noah in Edo, as an honored guest of course." Tyki Mikk stepped from the shadows, like a shadow himself.

"Lord Noah." The girl curtsied for him. Yuki looked at her and, understanding the order, she left the room.

"Why bring me here?"

Tyki directed his attention back to the pale yout. Instead of answering , he took a seat on an armchair that stood next to the bed. "You should eat before it gets cold."

"Don't toy with me. Now tell me why I'm here!" Allen tried to activate his innocence but found that it didn't work. Looking at his hand, he saw the silver bracelet.

"That prevents innocence from working and could only be taken off by the person who put in on." Allen stared at him hatefully, making the older man chuckle. "There's no reason to look at me like that. Now eat. I'm sure you'd want to save as much energy as possible." Tyki stood up and walked over to the window, opening the curtains.

Allen stared at the food. "This could be poisoned for all I know."

"If we wanted you dead, your body would already be in an akuma's body." Tyki sat back down and watched Allen who finally picked up the spoon and ate the warm soup.

Eating cautiously at first, Allen picked up speed and in less than three minutes, left the tray empty. Drinding the last bit of water from the glass, he glanced at Tyki. The moonlight showed the deep desire in his eyes.

Tyki noticed the teen looking at him and smiled. He stood over the youth. "Now, I suggest that you don't move around too much. My tease get annoyed easily and although thire bite isn't too deadly, it can hurt like hell."

Allen felt a flutter by his ear as a small purple butterfly landed on his shoulder. He's seen these creatures before, when they'd eaten another man from the inside out. He wanted to remain brave but the memour chilled him to the bone. A few more butterflies landed on his body where there was exposed skin, mainly his head, neck and hands.

Tyki sat on the bed and cupped Allen's chin in his hand. Allen instantly slapped his hand away only to feel a harp pain on his wrist. "I told you it hurt." Allen winced as the dark-skinned man took hold of his wounded arm. He pulled back the sleeve and began licking up the blood.

"Let go." Allen tried pulling his arm away without moving the rest of his body.

Tightening his grip, Tyki pushed Allen down on the pillows. He leaned in and kissed the teen forcefully. With his other hand, Allen started hitting him until he felt another bite on his neck. He screamed, allowing Tyki's tounge to enter his mouth. Tyki wanted him badly and he showed it in his kiss, as if he were trying to swallow him whole.

When he finally sat up, Allen gasped for air. "Why…?" He choked out.

"I seek pleasure. That's who I am after all." He began removing the exorcist's coat, the tease moving out of the way before landing again on the same spot. "And I'm sure you could bring me much pleasure, boy."

The bites stung, reminding Allen to remain still. He racked his brain for a way out of this. His chest was now bare and more tease landed on him, crawling all over his skin. Once Tyki moved down to his pants, he though harder.

His legs were still protected. If he managed to knock him out with a kick, then the tease might fly off him.

As his zipper was being pulled down, he brought up his knee but before it could make contact, the tease closest to his leg felt him move and bit him on the hip. He shrieked, immediately stopping all movement.

"Calm down." Tyki stroked his cheek, staring at the silver eyes that were holding back tears of pain. "You'll get pleasure too."

**(Lemon starts)**

Allen lay naked underneath the darker man who had removed his own shirt off. The man gently ran his hand across Allen's body. He leaned down again and kissed his neck. He moved his tongue to his chest and licked the small pink bud, making Allen shiver. Pleased with the reaction, Tyki nibbled him softly. A quiet moan escaped Allen's lips before he shut them, refusing to make any noise at all.

"Don't do that." Tyki called when he felt the body beneath him tense up. "Relax and let your body act naturally. If it's that type of movement, then I promise that my tease won't bit."He pried the younger boy's legs open and clasped his member, watching Allen shiver again.

"N-not there."

"But it feels good, doesn't it?" Tyki continued playing with him, enjoying the sight of the boy shaking and shifting his body.

Tyki released him to allow Allen to relax a little more before switching over with his mouth. Allen flinched and clamped his mouth shut with his hands, somewhat glad that he wasn't bitten for it.

The man bobbed his head faster, encouraging Allen to cum. He held on to his hips to prevent Allen from pushing himself away. Not being able to hold back, the smaller boy finally let himself go, groaning loudly through his teeth.

Swallowing what had entered his mouth, Tyi wiped his face and bent over Allen. He was shaking and tears glaced over his eyes. He gave Tyki a pleading look and shook his head tiredly. "Sorry, boy, but I'm not satisfied yet." He put his index finger in his mouth and sucked on it for a few seconds before inserting it into the boy's opening. Allen moaned despite his own wishes as he felt another finger slip in, followed by a third one a while later.

Once the fingers were removed, the tease on Allen's bottom half of his body fluttered away as his legs were lifted and opened apart. Tyki positioned himself and pulled Allen's hands away from his mouth before thrusting himself inside of him.

Allen cried out, more from shock than from pain at being penetrated by another man. Tyki chuckled and thrust himself in deeper. He didn't le go of Allen's arms but instead intertwined his fingers with the boy's. He loved hearing the cries as he pushed in harder.

"No, ah! more. I can't."

Taking advantage of the open mouth, Tyki Mikk slipped his tongue inside, letting Allen moan into his mouth. The Noah pounded harder without pause once he found the right spot, hitting it dead on every time. Finally he came, filling Allen's insides until the younger boy felt he'd burst.

**(Lemon over)**

Tyki let go, kneeling over the panting boy looking like a fragile doll, with his silky white hair and porcelain skin. "You are mine now, boy." Tyki whispered into his ear before licking it and getting off the bed. He grabbed his shirt and walked out, "Oyasumi~"

Allen lay silently and, although the tease had left along with their master, remained still. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes. Wiping them off, he curled up under the covers of his bed and gladly welcomed the oblivion that came with sleep.


	3. Dinner Party

_**I already had this ch. written but rewrote most of it to make more sense**_

**_& sorry if there's a little OOC _**

**_Also, thanks for the reviews; they're great motivators :)_**

~~Dinner Party~~

Allen's body was sore the following morning, but that didn't stop him from getting out of bed to collect any objects in the room that could be used as a weapon. Even if he couldn't use his innocence, he still had both of his arms to defend himself. He had to be satisfied with the curtain pole he took down and hid under the covers.

No one bothered him for most of the day (except for the akuma who regularly brought him meals at least once every hour and Allen knew better that to attack) leaving him to his thoughts. The event of the night before replayed in his mind. The way he was kissed, touched, taken; he couldn't deny that it made him feel good. _He was the one who destroyed my innocence and left me for dead. He's the enemy._ Then he remembered the fight in the ark, how he didn't, couldn't actually, bring himself to kill the Noah. _Am I starting to feel something towards him?_

The boy didn't waste his time by sitting all day and thinking these thoughts. He looked for any means of escape. He tried the door first but was obviously locked. Many times he tried to open a door to the ark to no avail. His room was high in the air, almost six stories high. And even if he could've climbed down, the akuma that constantly patrolled outside of his window would've stopped him.

Allen was in the middle of picking the lock with a thin nail from the table when he heard footsteps approaching the door. Quickly, he backed away and grabbed the thin pole just as the door was opened and two figures stepped inside. Holding the pole like a sword, Allen pointed it at Jasdero and David, ready to strike.

Both of them stared at the boy for a second before they burst out laughing. "What do you plan on doing with that little match stick." David gasped, holding his aching stomach.

"This!" Allen cried as he raised the pole up and smashed it down onto David's head, sending him to the ground. Lifting up the now dented pole, he swung it towards Jasdero who caught it in his hand.

"That was a nice hit." He said, looking down at the fallen figure.

"Shut up!" David stood slowly with both hands on his head. "Hold him."

Jasdero shrugged, still chuckling, and yanked the pole, making Allen stumble a few steps. When he balanced himself, Jasdero was already behind him, hands gripping hard on his arms.

"Now I'll make you pay, for the headache and for all those debts we had to pay off." He grabbed a handful of white hair and pulled back his head and curled his other hand, ready to punch.

"Stop bullying my Allen-kun!" For the second time that day, David was hit on the head. This time, though, it was with Road's huge lollipop that stuck to his hair. Jasdero released Allen and stepped behind David to avoid being targeted as well. "The Earl wants you over for dinner." Said Road with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah? Well, what about you." Jasdero called from behind his shield.

"I'm here to escort Allen."

"Whatever." David began walking out mouthing an _I'll get you later_ to Allen before disappearing with Jasdero.

"Shall we get going now, Allen-kun~" she called cheerfully.

"And if I don't go?" He said, fixing his messed-up hair.

Road's face suddenly turned serious. "You will go, which is why I'm here to escort you." Then she smiled. "Besides, aren't there some questions you want to ask the Earl?"

The idea of eating with the Earl wasn't a very pleasant one, but he did want some questions answered, so he sighed. "Fine, but you will tell me why I'm here and what's going to happen to me, right?"

"Of course." She giggled. She walked up to him and wrapped her hands around his arm. She leaned in close to his chest. "You know," she whispered, "you still smell like Tyki."

Blushing, Allen was about to back away when Road pulled him along at a slow jog. "Hurry, hurry, or we'll be late!"

1The white haired boy stumbled behind her through the incredibly long hallway. Once they reached the enormous doors at the end, they paused for them to open by some invisible force.

The table that could probably sit twenty people was covered with food of all kinds. Servants walked round filling glasses and bringing in new plates. At the head sat the Earl with the grin that took up the bottom half of his face. He stood and stretched out his harms in greeting. "I'm glad that you could join us. Please, take a seat."

All of the Noah were present at the table, all of them smiling at the pair that just came in with the exception of Jasdero, David and Lulubell.

Road guided them to the two empty seats on the Earl's right; Allen sitting next him and Road next to Allen, never letting go of his arm.

About to speak, Allen was stopped by the Earl, who held up a hand. "There will e plenty of time to talk later, but for now, eat! No need to feel shy."

Road held a forkful of cut meat up to Allen's face. "Say 'ahhh~'."

Deciding to play along for the moment, he let himself e fed y Road, secretly enjoying the delicious food.

Thngs were going fairly well until a servant stepped in to refill Allen's glass when his eye reacted, making him feel regretful and sorry at not being able to free the trapped soul. The Earl noticed this and ordered all of the akuma away.

Everyone continued eating without much discussion (Jasdero and David did attempt to start a food fight but was quickly put down by Mercym). A few times, Allen would glance up at Tyki who met his eyes and smiled slyly. Tyki would be rewarded with a frown and blush every time.

"Are you liking the food so far?" The Earl asked Allen.

Fed up with the nonsense of pretending to be so familiar with everyone, Allen slammed his hands on the table and stood, all eyes on him. "I've had it with this. You either answer my questions or I leave right now." He glared at the wide-grinning Earl.

Lulubell immediately stood up. "Don't you dare address the Millennium Earl in that tone!"

The Earl stopped her and motioned for both of them to sit back down, which they did. "Guess I've stalled as long as I could." He said. "But this would be a good time for my announcement." He got to his feet in order to receive everyone's attention. "I am happy to say that I'll be taking in Allen as a member of the Noah clan!

"But before you can officially be a part of this family," he addressed a particular shocked, white-haired teen, "you will need to be trained. Until then, you will not be allowed to leave Edo or contact any from the outside. Now, time for dessert~" As soon as he said this, delicious looking pastries and drinks were placed in front of every person on the table.

Allen however, stood to leave. No one really paid hi any attention except for a single pair of golden eyes_. I will never become a Noah_, he declared to himself as he walked out to the hall.

_**& there it is**_

**_I might not update this story for a while since I have a lot of summer reading to catch up on DX_**

**_p.s. i would appriciate a few suggestions on what could happen next_**

**_thanks for reading+reviewing_**


	4. Truth

_**I've already finished half of 1 of 3 books and so I stranded myself in the library so that I could finish this chapter in one sitting. **_

**_I didn't even plan on adding the second part (in Tyki's room) but felt the need to :3_**

_**& thank you zenophobiaz for your advice**_

~~Words~~

The white-haired boy stood in front of his room but hesitated in opening the door. Since I'm already out here, might as well look around. I might find a place where I can access the ark. He kept walking, turning a few corners, moving aimlessly through the mansion.

Soon, he came across another set of doors that looked similar in size to the ones leading to the dining hall. He pushed against them with difficulty until there was a gap wide enough for him to slip through. Making sure there was no one around, he stepped out.

The night was calm and cool, with the full moon shining down brightly. Allen figured that if he really was on Edo, then there would be akuma swarming the place. As if to prove his point, his eye reacted to show three akuma no more than five yards away.

Allen cursed and ran into the trees unseen. Thanks to his eye, he was able to avoid every akuma out of sight (of his other eye, I mean). His goal was to make it to shore and hopefully find a way off that island.

While sneaking around, he tripped, scraping his knee with a rock jutting out of the ground. He hissed in pain a little too loudly for two akuma suddenly turned his way.

The level twos appeared before him, both oddly shaped. One looked similar to a frog but in webbed feet. The other floated in the air as a black orb with four tiny limbs hanging from the bottom four corners. Its face was a slash for a mouth and two empty eye sockets.

"Looky here. There's a human roaming around." The frog akuma giggled in delight. "It's been such a long time since I've one of 'em." The floating one only gave a moan in response.

Allen felt around the ground for anything he could use. Finding nothing, he pulled the rock that caused him to bleed out of the ground and hid it under his chest, waiting for the right moment.

"What do we do with 'im?" The frog-man asked, taking a step closer. There hasn't been a human here for such a loooooong time, we should play with 'im before we it 'im."

The other akuma did a sorry excuse for a laugh, agreeing with his buddy.

"But we should hide 'im first, before the level threes get here."

"You will leave him where he is."

"Lord Noah!" Both akuma jumped back (at least, that's what the one with legs did) at the sight of Tyki Mikk. "Sorry, sorry. We didn't know he was yours!"

"That's right, he's mine. Now leave." He spoke calmly, but his voice rang with poison.

"Excuse us then, Lord Noah." Both akuma turned and left as fast as they could, so as to not upset their master any more.

Tyki turned his attention to the youth. "Well, boy. You should've known how dangerous it would be outside without your innocence."

He stepped closer. "Stay back!" Allen hurled the rock at him but Tyki easily caught it in his hand.

Looking at the rock, the golden eyes noticed the blood covering and edge. "Seems like you hurt yourself." Easily overpowering the other boy, Tyki flipped him around and studied the injured knee. "We can't have you getting sick over this, now do we?" He ripped open the hole wider and began licking the wound.

At the touch of his tongue, Allen felt a shiver going up his spine and could do nothing but watch the man 'disinfect' his wound. He blushed with embarrassment, then with anger for feeling embarrassed in the first place. "T-that's enough." He muttered.

Tyki looked up and smiled. "No, it isn't." He held the boy's chin in his hand and brought the face closer to his own until they met in a kiss. It was a light kiss, one Allen could've easily pulled away from, but he stayed there. It was Tyki who ended it first. "We should head back."

"I'm not going back." His silver eyes suddenly showed determination and anger. He didn't want to stay there anymore. He wanted to return to the Order, even if they kept watch on him every moment of the day. He wanted to see his friends again, or at least know what happened to them.

Tyki seemed to have read his mind. "They're all still alive, at least, the humans are. Alma was destroyed, a devastating loss, but at least we got you." He ran his fingers through the silver hair. "You're a Noah, you belong here."

Allen's face was flushed with anger. "I am not a Noah. I'm human, an exorcist."

"But for how much longer?"

The question went unanswered, the silence only interrupted by the wind.

"But the 14th betrayed you. Why would you want him back?"

"We don't." Again, Tyki smiled. "No one will take over your mind because you, as you are now, will be the Noah."

Allen stared at him in shock, "But Cross said…"

"You can use some of the Noah's power, can you not? You're already half-way there."

The boy didn't know how to react to his words. Part of him was relieved that there was a chance his mind wouldn't be taken over, but he was freighting of the other statement. _I'm half Noah._ "That's not true."

"Either you or the 14th will have control over this body, and I intend to make sure that it's you." Tyki moved to Allen's side and scooped the thin body into his arms.

Allen wasn't sure who's words to believe. Cross had told him that he'd become the 14th, and would have to kill someone he loved. But the way Tyki talked, he made it sound like he wouldn't have to do that. The basic point was, though, that he would become a Noah in the end. Was there no way to avoid it?

/*/*/*

Allen wasn't taken to his room. Instead, he was carried into Tyki's.

He was dropped on the bed like luggage. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Tyki stood over him, removing his hat and coat. "Getting ready to sleep. What else?" He let his hair come loose, falling over his forehead. He sat on the edge, feet over the side, and turned his body to Allen. "You should too."

The boy was clearly taken aback, but quickly regained his senses. "Take me back to my room."

"Sorry, boy, but you're staying with me tonight." In a flash, he was on top of him, pinning his arms over his head. "I wouldn't be able to stand having you out of my reach now that I have you." Tyki managed to hold onto Allen's hands with one arm and used the other to undress.

(Lemon starts here, sorta)

The older man chuckled in delight to find that his marks were still on the boy's neck and chest; his marks of ownership. "You liked what we did the other night, didn't you?"

"No!"

"But the way you cried and moaned, clearly you were enjoying it as much as I was." He slid his hands into the boy's pants and fondled him. "Don't you want to feel loved?"

"I already am loved." Allen gasped, trying to fight the feeling of pleasure that was slowly taking over him.

"If you're talking about you exorcist friends, then I have no doubt they'll kill you the moment you became a Noah. To them, you're a traitor, an enemy waiting to arrive. How can they hope to love when they can't even understand how you feel?" He pulled out his hand and commenced in unbuttoning and removing his own shirt.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" But his words still swam in his head. He knew he was a threat to humans and it was the Order's job to rid the earth of threats like him. Slowly, he was coming to accepts Tyki's words for they were a reflection of his own secret thoughts He couldn't complain, couldn't argue his point. He could only lie there even though his hands were released and was stripped of clothing from his hips down. His voice turned weak and quiet as he spoke. "You're just a Noah."

"I was human once too." He took Allen's hand left hand and gently kissed the innocence imbedded in it. "Just like you."

Without warning, Tyki invaded him, causing Allen to jerk back. He leaned in to lick the pale neck and jaw bone while the boy cried out. Listening to that sweet voice made Tyki smiled as he pushed himself deeper.

Allen wrapped his arms around the man's back, surprising them both. "So you do like this, boy." Tyki began thrusting in harder with renewed motivation. He felt the teenager's nails dig into his skin, but he didn't mind the pain at all. He was sure the boy was turned on and overcome by the pleasure.

As suddenly as he started, Tyki stopped, and pulled himself out. "Do you want me to continue?" He whispered into the small delicate ear.

"M-more." Allen gasped, lost in the feeling.

"Of course. Forgive me for stopping." He bit his ear and he grabbed the boy's thighs and pulled them up and apart. He continued where he stopped. Allen went into his orgasm first, moaning loudly, and was soon followed by Tyki.

They breathed loudly together, both trying to suck in all of the air from the room. Allen fell asleep first in Tyki's arms with his head against his chest. As they lied next to each other, Tyki studied the beautiful, and even girly, face. He had him now, and he wouldn't be letting go. As long as this boy stayed and became a Noah, then there wouldn't be a need to kill him; they could recover the ark as well, but that would be left for another day.

He tightened his hold, content with his nose in the silky white hair. He wouldn't let _anyone_ take this boy away from him.

_**Please review:)**_

**_Should I keep this story going or end it soon?_**


	5. Musician

_**Sorry I took so long to update this story, I've been neglecting a lot of things lately (blame the laziness)**_

_**But here's the next chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM (but it'd be something like this if I did)**_

~~Musician~~

When Tyki opened his eyes, Allen was no longer in his arms. Instead, the boy was on the other side of the bed, with his back to him, hiding under the covers. Tyki propped himself up on one elbow and reached with his other hand to see if he were awake. The boy flinched under the touch and curled up, making himself seem smaller.

Tyki has had him, has been able to taste the cream skin, but it wasn't enough. Having his body alone wasn't satisfying anymore, now he wanted the boy's heart; for him to love him back.

He grabbed the youth and pulled him to his chest without resistance. Ever so softly he whispered into his ear. "If you really don't want this I'll stop. Would you like that?" Allen shivered at the words, but still he nodded. Tyki chuckled and turned him to look at his face. The gray eyes refused to look up, so Tyki lifted up his chin. "I'll do my best to resist, then." He kissed him on the forehead and stood up and dressed himself. "There's a shower through that door," he nodded towards the back of the room. "I'll go bring you some clothes." And with that, he left.

Allen sat up against the headstand. By now, he was as confused as he could possibly be, his feelings in complete turmoil. He had to get out of here before his head burst._ The Noah are the enemy. The Noah are the enemy._ Why couldn't he believe his own thought?

/*/*/*

No one was coming to save him. That's what Allen concluded after a week of being in the house of the Noah. His exorcist uniform was nowhere to be found, so he wore clothing similar to Tyki's, but in a light shade of blue and more suited for a child, with ruffles and extra layers.

Tyki stayed true to his word and did nothing more to Allen than hugging him possessively and planting more kisses on his forehead. And he never let Allen out of his sight for more than a few minutes, unless he was at a tea party with Road (which happened often enough). Allen never smiled anymore. He kept to himself and seemed to glare at everyone. The only one he seemed partially OK with was Road who acted like a smaller sister and strayed his thoughts with her games.

Wanting him to relax a little more, Tyki decided to challenge Allen to a game of poker. "Instead of money, we will be playing for hours." He said.

"Hours?"

"Yes. Hours in which the loser will have to be the winner's, slave, in a way. And the winner will be addressed as 'Lord Noah'. How does that sound?"

"So if I win, you'll do whatever I say?"

"As long as it is in my power."

There really wasn't anything for Allen to think about. He has ever lost at poker before and having Tyki as his slave did sound pleasant. "OK, then. I'll play."

Allen shuffled the cards and dealt them. Maybe Tyki was a better cheater, or Allen was being overconfident, but Tyki won the first round. "That's one hour." He smirked.

Calming himself, Allen manage to cancel that hour on his his first win and received five hours in return. He smiled evilly, "what can I make you do for five hours?"

"Whatever you'd like, Lord Noah."

Allen blushed at his words and focused on the cards in his hands. _The Noah are the enemy. But, if I become a Noah, will they still be my enemy?_ Suddenly, he began to chuckle. "Well, instead of calling me Lord Noah, you may address me as the Millennium Earl."

Tyki's head shot up; he was no longer looking at the face of the innocent boy, but of the 14th, staring straight at him. "Allen..."

"Not here!" The 14th began laughing then grabbed his head, shutting his eyes in distress. "Tyki..." The real Allen came back for a second, urgently trying to recover his body. He slammed his head against the table, sending cards fluttering to the floor. "S-stop. My body belongs to me." He stood, still clutching his head, and stumbled a few steps back. Blood was now running down his head.

Tyki ran up to him and held him tightly before he could hurt himself more. "Allen, listen to me." The boy continued to struggle. The Noah shook him, hoping that his words would get to him. "No matter what you see or what you hear, don't give up. The minute you begin to doubt your existence, it's over." He carried Allen to a couch and watched him shake, eyes wide and unfocused. The fight between Allen and the 14th has begun.

/*/*/*

Road was looking for Allen with a pink frilly suite for him to try. She loved putting him into cute outfits and hats, then walk hand in hand as if they were getting married. It was all a game to her, of course, because she knew that he really belong to Tyki. "Lord Noah, Lord Noah!" An akuma in a maid dress came running up to her.

Road frowned at her. "What is it?"

"Lord Tyki is calling for you. He said it has begun."

So, it's begun, huh. Road's frown deepened. I'd better go see how Allen-kun is holding up. "Take me to them." The akuma nodded and lead the way at a fast pace.

Once they reached the room, they found Allen still shaking on the couch with Tyki sitting on a chair close to his head. The akuma left, closing the door behind her. Tyki got to his feet. "Are you ready?"

Road walked over to them and stared down at the suffering youth, determined not to lose him.

/*/*/*

It was dark. No sound, no light, nothing. Allen walked aimlessly, unsure of what to do or where to go. "Allen Walker..." He whirled around, wanting to find the source of the voice. "Allen Walker..." The boy stood still. "Are you happy, Allen Walker?"

He turned around again and found himself facing a familiar figure, the one he'd constantly see in mirrors, standing behind him. The Musician. "Are you happy?" He repeated.

"Yes, I am."

The figure chuckled. "That's because it's my happiness. Without me, you would've been dead."

"That's not true!" Allen's hands turned to fists.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure my existence save you more than once. That cursed arm you have, it should have killed you. It sent you to the streets. But Mana saw me in you and took you in. He loved me all along."

Allen covered his ear, wanting to shut himself away. "Liar! Mana loved me."

The 14th laughed. "Even if he loved you once, you still killed him. You turned him into an akuma and had your cursed innocence destroy him."

_It's all true. I killed him. He never loved me. I was nothing to him_. Allen fell to his knees, shaking his head.

"You are no one, nothing!"

"Don't listen to him!" A small girl stood a few feet away.

"Road...?" Allen looked at her, confused and desperate.

"Fight back, you know he's lying." She tried getting closer without success. It was as if there were a wall.

"If you think I'm lying, why don't you ask Mana himself?"

Allen turned his attention away from Road. The 14th was no longer there. Instead, a dark outline of Mana stood in front of him. "Why, Allen? I took you in, cared for you, but you turn me into this!" The form turned into a an akuma, it's face spilling tears and many guns pointing out. Allen stared in horror, his own eyes watering and dropping to the ground. He didn't even flinched when one of the guns was set on his forehead.

"Get up Allen! Don't let him take over. I don't want you to disappear, and neither does Tyki."

"I HATE YOU!"

/*/*/*

"I can't get close enough." Road sat on the edge of the couch. The white-haired boy was no longer moving. His eyes were closed and his breath shallow.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tyki stared worryingly at him and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"It's the 14th. He won't let me go to him."

They were quiet for a while until Road shot up. "He won."

Before he could ask who, Allen began to change. His his silver hair turned black and his skin a dark olive color. Four crosses appeared across his forehead as his eyes slowly opened. No longer gray, they were a bright golden color, just like Tyki's. A weak smile spread on his face. "I won."

_**Finally, he's a Noah!**_

_**But is it Allen or the 14th?**_

_**Hahaha. I hate cliffhangers but I love writing them! I'll update as soon as possible. For now, feel free to guess. :3**_


	6. Part of the Family

_**More that 30 reviews and 1000+ visitors, I couldn't be happier! I just had to write this, although it is a bit short. Thanks everyone :). Also, I was watching the first two episodes of DGM and I got this idea for the "Destroyer of Time" prophesy for Allen. I love Allen's voice, by the way, so cute. But basically everything about Allen is cute.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of -Man (I can only wish)**_

~~Part of the Family~~

The Earl looked at Lulubell who stood before him. "So, Allen has become a Noah, huh."

"Yes." She said with distaste. "I was just told by Road herself mere moments ago."

The big man smiled to himself. (He's always smiling, I know. His grin just got bigger.) It was all going according to his plan, one than only he himself knew about. Even telling one other could ruin everything. With Allen as a Noah, there was no way he would be allowed back into the Order now and would be hunted down instead. No, Allen had no choice but to stay away from them. It they were to find out the truth… "Where is he now?"

"In Tyki's room, sleeping, it would seem. Shall I go fetch him?"

"No, no. Let him rest. Hmm, Tyki's quite attached to him, wouldn't you say?" It was a rhetorical question so no response was given. For now, it was fine; Allen needed a place or person to stick to after everything that has happened, and he preferred it to be someone connected to him or the Noah. "Please, inform the others in the family, for this calls for a party! Prepare a ball in the next three days."

"Yes, Earl-sama." And with that, Lulubell left his presence, a feint look of displeasure on her face.

/*/*/*

There's no turning back now. Allen stared at himself in the mirror, at the new form that stared back. He touched his own hair, the marks on his forehead. This wasn't supposed to happen. Even as he saw the evidence, he still couldn't grasp it.

"You've been staring at yourself for an hour now, boy." Through the mirror, Allen saw Tyki sitting on the bed behind him. He looked pleased, or rather, relieved.

"Am I really a Noah?"

"You can see for yourself, can't you?" He walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We should go eat, you must be starving."

Allen stepped away from his touch. "I'm not hungry."

Tyki sighed. "You've been asleep half the day, of course you're hungry." He went again to try to hold him, but Allen only stepped away once more. "I know what you're thinking, you want to kill yourself now, right? You won't be very successful; it's hard to dispose of a Noah without innocence."

"What else can I do?" The young Noah faced him, anger clearly on his face. "I can't let myself stay like this. I can't be a Noah, I just can't-"

His words were blocked by Tyki's chest as he embraced him. His chin was lifted to the man's gentle smile. "Be glad that you won and not the 14th." Bending his head down, he connected his lips to Allen's. He bit down on the boy's bottom lip before pulling back. "Now, I won't have to kill you."

Allen gazed into his eyes, wanting to know how Tyki really felt about him. He noticed this and reassured him with a squeeze. "To look like before, just close your eyes and imagine yourself with silver hair and all. You'll be able to do it faster with more practice."

Allen nodded and did what he was told. Soon, he was back to his old self, but only from the outside. Inside, he was different. He found he didn't hate the Noah as much, but felt a little closer to them. Was it because of the transformation? _Yes, it is_, he decided. _It's because of the transformation that I feel closer to Tyki. He hasn't left my side at all_. "Actually, I am hungry." He said.

"I knew you were."

/*/*/*

"Allen! Allen!" Road ran all over the Mansion looking for her favorite little ex-exorcist. She found him eating to his heart's desire from five different plates at once. Tyki sat next to him, more content with being next to him than with the food. Road smiled at the sight. Allen seemed more relaxed and not so distant. He was starting to feel the natural ties between the Noah. Without meaning to, he would eventually call this place home.

"There you are." She skipped over jumped onto Allen, causing him to choke on his food.

"Road!" He coughed in surprise.

"Have you heard about the ball?" She kept hanging from him as they spoke.

"What ball?"

"The one we're having in your honor. Like an official welcome to the family."

Allen looked down at his meal, and stopped chewing. She glanced over at Tyki who sighed and nodded his head.

"Why didn't we get a ball in our honor?" Wisely walked in with Fiddler close behind. "Just what's so special about this kid that he deserves a ball?"

Allen stopped eating altogether, so Road chose to to take her rightful role as his unofficial protector. "Well, it was the Earl's idea, and my daddy agreed to host it. I guess you're just not important enough." She stuck her tongue out at them and tightened her grip on her captive.

Wisely laughed and held his hand out to Allen. "Welcome to the Noah Clan! I'm Wisely, the Noah of Wisdom. And this is Fiddler." The young man smiled.

"You're the one who sent me into Kanda's memories." Allen shook the hand, but didn't smile in return.

Wisely laughed again. "I didn't mean for that to happen, honestly."

"So you only meant to hurt Kanda, right."

Before Wisely could respond, Tyki grabbed Allen by the arm and pulled him up. "You should go rest some more. I'm sure the whole Noah business is a little, stressful." He pushed him out of the room with both hands. "Go straight to your room, I'll be right behind you." Allen glanced back towards the Noah by the dinning table before leaving.

Tyki shook his head and proceeded to speak to the Noah. "The boy should be left alone for the moment. He still resents us and it'll take a while for him to see us as his family. But I'll work on it." He smiled slyly.

"Of course, Tyki." Road said. "But I'm still dancing with him at the ball."

Tyki nodded with a crooked smile and trailed Allen back to his room. When he got there, he found the boy lying on his back on the bed. "I can't hate them anymore." He said sadly.

"So that means you don't hate me either, right?"

After a moment of hesitation, Allen shook his head. "No."

"Then I'm happy." Tyki leaned down and kissed him and when Allen stayed still, slipped his tongue inside. But when the man's hand found itself under his shirt, Allen had to resist. He turned his head away and created distance between them. "Another time, then." Tyki was still pleased with the fact that the boy didn't refuse.

_**Sorry for the false start, but I promise some action (tykixallen action, of course) in a later chapter, possible the next one after the ball. Oh, and if anyone has any info on the personalities of the newest Noah, please help me out.**_


	7. The Ball

_**Here's ch. 7 a little earlier than I expected.**_

_**Watching DGM AMVs on youtube inspired me. Most of them were Allen W. tributes.**_

_**And I was a little curious on how heavy a drinker Allen was and this is what came to mind XD Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here.**_

~~The Ball~~

When the night of the ball came, everyone made sure to wear their best clothes. For Allen, that meant the laciest, most expensive looking suite he's ever laid eyes on. It was a light-blue and black, with a matching top-hat that had black roses on it. "You look just like a prince!" Road exclaimed. Allen smiled politely as he put on his silk gloves. "I also have this for you." She held out a blue eye patch with tiny-cut diamonds embedded on the edges.

Allen took it and turned it over in his hand. "What's this for?"

"It'll be a human's ball, but a few akuma will be there as well. We can't have someone seeing your eye and cause a commotion."

"But I though you hated humans."  
"That's what makes it so much fun." She giggled, then she whispered. "you know why akuma will be present, right?"

Allen nodded, already knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape anyhow, not with 12 Noah in the same room. And fighting would only harm the people there too. "Where's Tyki?"

"He's getting ready. You'll see him once we're all ready to go."

And he did. Tyki was dressed in black like always, just in a fancier outfit. When noticed he was being watched, the man smiled. "You look handsome." Allen blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"He looks more like candy." David smirked.

"Hey! I picked out that outfit."

Jasdevi patted Road lightly on the head. "Then that explains everything."

"Behave yourselves." They all turned to the Earl who just arrived with the rest of the clan. But he didn't look like the grin-faced, chubby Earl; he looked human. He looked to be in his 20's or 30's in tuxedo and top hat (you can see him in ch. 188 of DGM). He carried a cane in his right hand, twirling it around.

Allen unintentionally took a step back. _This is what he looks like?But it's not the real him, I'm sure of it. This is probably just another mask he wears. _Road taking hold of his arm pulled him out of his thoughts. "Time to go~" By lifting her hand to the sky, a door appeared which she opened and stepped through with Allen. Everyone else followed.

The sight blew Allen away. It was a huge room, with the ceiling three stories up. Brightly lit, he could see that the place was nearly full with men in suites and the women in elegant dresses, moving around in circles to the music. Tables for food were set on the side piled high with pastries and men conversed with glasses of wine in their hands.

For the next hour, Allen danced with Road who wouldn't let him leave. On more than one occasion, he bumped into another dancing pair because of his limited eyesight, and quickly apologized. Road only laughed and led him to a more open space. He glanced around to find the source of the music and spotted it on a small stage. Three men were singing to a type of slow rock song about 'imitations'. One with purple hair tied up the same way Kanda had his, but the man's was longer and looked to be in his mid twenties. The second one, about twenty, had short blue hair and scarf hanging down his neck and the youngest, with blond hair pulled back in a short pigtail, looked around the same age as himself. "This isn't the kind of music I'd picture for a ball."

Road looked at the three singers as well. "We like to change things up sometimes."

Throughout the whole dance, his eye would scan the room in curiosity only to discover that he was actually looking for Tyki. Anger flushed over him, then annoyance, and finally loneliness when he didn't spot him. "He's behind you." Road whispered.

Puzzled, Allen turned to see Tyki dancing with a young blond girl. He was smiling politely and even succeed in making her laugh lightly. Unable to keep looking, he stopped dancing altogether. "I think I'll go drink something."

Road sighed, sad that the dancing was over. "Fine. But dance with me later, ok?" She curtsied and walked into the crowd. Before he could make his way to the tables, an arm was rested on each of his shoulders. "Huh?" Allen looked from side to side; he'd been captured by Jasdero and David.

"Hi Allen!" they cried in chorus.

"What do you want?" The boy wasn't happy to see them, knowing full well that they held a grudge against Cross. And being the apprentice, some of that grudge had transferred on to him.

"We heard you were thirsty and brought you some wine." David held out a glass with his free hand.

"Sorry, but I'm too young to drink."

"Nonsense!" Cried Jasdero. "It's a party, so lighten up." He nudged him forward towards the glass with the arm wrapped around his neck.

Allen held onto his hat to keep it from falling. "I already said-" As soon as he had opened his mouth, the glass was thrust into his face, the wine entering his mouth and down his throat.

Once the wine was drunk, David pulled the glass away to allow Allen to cough a little. "Didn't that taste great~" Him and Jasdero shared a smile over his head and each took hold of one of his wrists, commencing in pulling him along behind them.

Halfway, they were stopped by the bulking figure of Mercym who had kept his sunglasses on. He raised an eyebrow at the three. "What are you doing?"

"Just taking little Allen for a drink." David answered innocently enough. He looked back at the boy. "Right?"

Allen looked up. Already, his vision was fuzzy, his thinking as well. He's always known that he wasn't a heavy drinker, but that didn't matter right now; he was still thirsty. He simply nodded his head and allowed his captors to lead him on.

Mercym let them past. _They're up to no good. I should stop them, but maybe I should let someone else handle it._

At the table, the Noah of bonds gave the poor boy two more drinks. If one drink already made him drunk, three made him unable to walk two steps without tripping. The two Noah saw him bending over, clutching his stomach. "Bathroom..." They heard him say.

"Aww, the poor little boy had too much to drink. Alright!" Jasdero held him up, putting Allen's arm around his own shoulders to support him. "We'll take you to the bathroom."

"Right, right. The bathroom." David took the other arm and slowly headed towards the exit. "Hey, what should we do with him now?" He whispered to Jasdero.

"I say we dunk him in the lake!"

"And then freeze it!"

"Great idea! I didn't think of that."

They were both laughing quietly to themselves when their hostage was plucked away, leaving only the hat between them. Both turned to find a rather annoyed Tyki holding Allen from underneath his armpits. "Where did you say you were going to dunk him?"

"The la-" Jadero was stopped midway by David's elbow jamming into his stomach.

"We were just taking him to the bathroom."

"Which is in the opposite direction."

"O-of course." David laughed nervously, then suddenly grabbed Jadero and made a run for it.

_Such troublemakers._ Tyki sighed. _Good thing Mercym came to get me._ He now turned his attention to the small figure he was holding up.

Allen rolled his head back until it hit Tyki's chest. He gazed upward, trying to make out the face of the one over his. "Tyki...?"

"Yes, it's me."

Allen stared for a while longer before breaking into a grin. "Tyki~!"

The man was a little taken aback. The boy was actually smiling at him and he couldn't help but to smile back. "You're drunk, aren't you?" Allen shook his head but stopped immediately because of the dizziness it caused him. "Here," he set him back down and placed his hands onto his shoulders to move him around. "I think you've had enough of the party for tonight."

They walked along the perimeter of the room until they found Cyril talking to a group of women. "Tyki Mikk, there you are. Have you finally come to spend some time with your dashing brother?"

"I just came to ask for a room. It appears the guest of honor had a little too much to drink."

Everyone looked down at the boy, finally noticing him. "What an adorable young man." One of the women said.

"So cute!" The youngest woman exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, as cute as a puppy." Cyril grumbled, not liking the center stage being taken from him. "If you go through the main doors and turn right, you'll find a suitable room right at the end of the hall."

Tyki bowed gracefully while still holding onto Allen and left the ballroom. Even though he was being held guided by Tyki, the drunk boy continued to stumble to the point that he had to be carried bridal style.

The room they were given was small but tidy. Allen had his eyes closed, probably asleep already. He placed the boy on the bed and was leaving the room when he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Where am I?" he whispered in a dazed tone.

"One of the rooms. Rest for a while and I'll come pick you up when it's time to leave."

"No. Stay with me." Allen mumbled.

Tyki stared at him in surprise. The boy couldn't look any cuter with his innocent gaze, clinging to his arm, and asking him to stay. But if was too close, he'd lose to temptation and take him. Allen wouldn't want that. "Alright. I'll be right there," he pointed at a large single couch. "Ok?" After a nod from his petit Noah, he sat himself down and took pleasure in watching the slim figure's chest rise and fall. He closed his eyes and sighed, _waiting for one's love can be very tiring_. When he opened them, he was staring at a beautiful blue iris, studying him.

"Do you _really_ love me?"

Touching the strands of silver hair on the side of his face, Tyki removed the eye patch, letting it fall on his lap. "Enough to never let you go." He pulled him in until the boy was on his lap. Allen was now a head taller and he smiled down at the other before bending down to kiss the soft lips. Tyki wrapped his arm around the small hips as he kissed back passionately. He slipped his hands underneath the blue suite and undershirt and glided up the soft skin, pulling the clothing along. Tyki felt himself harden form such a long wait, but decided to give Allen one last chance. "Will you let me have you tonight?"

Allen looked a little flustered and nodded. He quickly leaned in again to continue the kiss. Tyki couldn't believe how willing the boy had become; maybe he should start slipping a little alcohol into his drinks before going to sleep. He grabbed him from the ass and stood. Allen felt the motion and locked his legs around Tyki's back to keep himself from falling. He settled Allen into the couch and kneeled down. Pushing the legs apart, he lowered the pants to the thighs and took the member into his mouth. He felt the small hips buck forward. As he continued to suck and lick him, he felt Allen's hands hold onto his hair. The boy reached his climax all too soon for Tyki's taste. _He must really be turned on._

An idea hit him. "Boy, how would you like to be on top this time?"

"Huh?" How could Allen possibly think right after his orgasm? All he knew was one thing, his body needed more. And the way Tyki smiled at him whenever he was inside of him; so full of caring and pleasure, directed only at him.

"I'll let you be on top." Tyki repeated.

"Will it make you happy?"

"Tremendously."

"Ok~ay." Allen grinned, cocking his head to one side, making Tyki blush, then laugh.

"Undress yourself, then." The man stepped back to remove his attire and helped Allen once he was finished. Picking up the frail body, Tyki switched seats and Allen was once again on his lap facing him. "Lower yourself slowly."

Allen did and let out a whimper in slight pain. It resided and he lifted himself a few inches before lowering again. Already his knees trembled, threatening to drop him down completely. But he wasn't ready for that yet, he still needed to get used to the feeling before going all the way down. To keep from falling, he held onto the broad shoulders before him, elbows slightly bent.

Meanwhile, Tyki stroke the soft skin of his back, his tongue runing up and down the blade of the shoulder to the creme jawbone. He moved his hands to the boy's hard nipples and nudged at them with his thumbs. He bit softly, sending a wave of pleasurable sensation down Allen's spine. It was so hot. Especially inside the tight hole. Panting now, Allen moved a little faster, helpped by the pair of hands on his waist which added force to the thrusting motion. "You're...doing well...boy."

"Mmm..." The strength in his arms left him as his body thumped against the Noah's chest. His hands moved to the dark hair and continued gaining speed.

Tyki turned his attention to the ear and nibbled the earlobe. "You're so loud, tonight." He whispered so low, it was barely audible. Allen cried out as he was pushed down to the hilt. "Such a nice sound, fit for the musician." _A song only for me_, he mused.

He felt his turn coming, almost at his climax. He locked his hands together and pulled the body close to him and leaned forward, nearly parallel to the floor. Allen's legs were thrown in the air before he bent them behind the chair for leverage as he kept on pressing against Tyki, who now did the same. When he came, Allen moaned so deliciously that the older Noah couldn't bare to release his hold. But the body beneath him was quavering.

He leaned back against the sofa and lifted Allen off him. The body was limp, and he saw that the boy had passed out. He also noticed that there was blood in between his thighs, the color heightened

against the light-toned skin. He cleaned it up before setting him onto the bed. He brushed the hair away from the face and brushed his lips against the pentacle. "Sorry for overdoing it."

/*/*/*

After three knocks on the door, it was opened to Road who was twirling around a distressed Lero. "We're ready to leave." Road called. She moved back to allow Tyki (with Allen in his arms) to step into the hallway. Tyki looked that same as he did earlier, save for his messy hair, but Allen looked like he was stripped and had all clothing put on by someone inexperienced and under three seconds. "What happened to him?"

Tyki gave her a this-is-not-a-lie sort of smile. "He fell." Road looked unconvinced, so he added, "more than once."

Nodding slowly, she accepting his excuse. _But I should leave Allen-kun alone for a few days. Who knows when he'll be able to walk again._

_**For some reason, this ch. was hard to write. I kept getting writer's block, but I just had to get this out before I'd forget the small images I had of it.**_

_**Someone asked whether Allen will meet the Order again, yes he will, but it won't be such a happy reunion. Hopefully, it'll be in the next ch. Any requests on how Allen's friends should react to him being a Noah?**_


	8. Trip

_**Kind-of a bad name for this chapter, I know, but nothing came to mind. I literally spent my whole afternoon typing this up, so I'm tired.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. I have a pretty good idea on how each of Allen's friends will react (which sadly won't be until the next chapter) I hope you're all caught up to the manga because I don't want to spoil it for anyone (mainly with the death of a certain character). Enough talking now, please read and enjoy :3**_

~~Trip~~

Finally, finally, Allen was aloud to leave the House of Noah, but still had to stay on Edo. This privilege was like a small reward from the Earl for behaving at the ball, although he doesn't remember much. He had a good idea of what went on with Tyki, though, because of the pain in his backside and how pleased the older Noah had been at breakfast.

Allen limped a little as he walked through the trees, avoiding akuma not because they would attack him (he was a Noah now after all) but because he still couldn't stand to look at the souls trapped inside. He was alone, glad to have some space, until he came to a crouched figure picking flowers. Allen walked up to him once he discovered that it was one of the Noah.

He was completely hidden by black and white clothing. _What was his name again._ "Oh! It's Mightra." He said outloud.

Upon hearing his name, the Noah turned and stood, about a head taller than the boy. In his hand he held three different flowers. Mightra turned his head sideways and studied him. He crept close and walked a full circle around Allen before stopping in front of him. He held out a small dandelion.

Allen took it cautiously and when nothing happened, thanked him awkwardly. Mightra nodded, gave him a thumbs up, and ran off with his hands in the air. _Ok..._

Looking at the flower as he walked, the boy soon found himself at the edge where the ocean touched the sand. He breathed in the salty air and sat on a rock under a tree. He needed to be alone at times and was glad that Tyki had understood that. Everyone, including Allen himself, knew that he wouldn't try to escape.

As he closed his eyes, he leaned back against the trunk to think. It was to late to deny that he felt something towards Tyki, and hate wasn't it anymore. When he saw him in his mind, it wasn't the Tyki that destoryed his arm, smiling down as he watched him die. No, it was the Tyki that held him gently, stroking him as if he were a fragile treasure.

Hearing a fluttering sound close to his head, he swatted it away. When it came back, he opened his eyes and gasped. "Timcampy!" His heart swelled with happiness at seeing an old friend. The golden golem fluttered in delight at finding him and slammed itself into chest. Allen held him, letting Tim rub itself onto his cheek. "I missed you!" Quickly, he looked around. " Did you come alone?" Allen held it in the palm of his hand as it nodded with its body. Allen sighed, _there was no way anyone from the Order would send someone to this akuma-infested place when they had to care for all of the damage they got. But...Would they even want me back?_ The thought scared him. The Order wants to destroy all of the Noah, and he was one of them now.

"Tim, listen to me." The golem closed its wings and faced him. "I want you to go back and find Lavi, Lenalee, or Kanda, and give them my message." He took a deep breath, looking serious. "Don't go looking for me, there's nothing you can do to save me now. I'm fine and am not in any danger." The gear over his left eye appeared; there was an akuma close by. Turning to the right, he saw two approaching. He had to hurry. "I have to leave, just take care of yourselves and don't worry about me." He smiled reassuringly before releasing Tim. "Go now, and don't let anyone other than my friends find you." The golem looked at him one last time before flying away towards the sea.

As he watched it disappear, depression hit him hard. He might never be able to spend time with his friends like before. "Lord Noah." The two akuma walked up to him.

Allen turned to them. "What is it?"

"Lord Tyki asked us to check up on you."

Thoughts of Tyki soon conquered his mind. He seemed to be the only other Noah who liked humans at least a little. "Would you take me to him."

Both akuma bowed, replying at the same time. "Yes, Lord Noah." Allen hated being addressed like that, but there was no helping it.

Tyki was found in a study, reading a book by the unlit fireplace. Once he saw his favorite white-haired boy, he shut it closed. "Did you enjoy your walk, boy?" When Allen nodded, he continued. "Well, what brings you here? I'm usually the one to go looking for you." He waved both akuma away and motioned to a chair across from him.

Allen took a seat. "You still own me five hours of servitude."

"Oh, of course." He stood, placed a hand to he chest and bowed deeply. "What would you like, Lord Noah."

"I want to meet you human friends."

The request made his eyes open wide in surprise, but he quickly regained his composure as he got back up. "And why is that?"

Allen diverted his eyes from Tyki's probing ones. "I'm just...I can't stay here the whole time. There's nothing but akuma here and it hurts seeing them all of the time."

Tyki could see how it could be depressing having a cursed eye. He scratched his head, trying to think of a way to refuse to the irresistible puppy eyes Allen was currently giving. "I could ask the Earl...but first," he gave him a coy smile, "kiss me."

"What?" Allen blushed madly. "But the deal was that the loser would do what the winner wanted."

"_If_ it were within my power, and this clearly isn't. So, what will it be?"

Allen scowled. After debating within himself, he finally decided to go through with it. This wouldn't be the first time, after all. Standing before him, Allen put his hands on the man's shoulders and stood on his toes in order to reach him. He slowly leaned forward but just before he touched the other's lips, he changed direction and gave him a peck on the cheek. "There!"

The older chuckled and ruffled the silver hair. "Fine. I'll ask the Earl." Before leaving the room, he paused. "Wait for me here."

Allen sat and thought about the kiss he gave._ Maybe it would've been better on the lips._ He hid his face in his hands from no one in particular. _That was embarrassing!_

/*/*/*

"Not so tight." Allen complained.

"Sorry, sorry." Tyki loosen the cloth he was winding around the boy's left arm before continuing above the elbow. "I'm still surprise the Earl agreed to it so readily."

Allen shrugged. Everything the Earl did was suspicious to him. But if given the chance to step outside such a lonely house, he'd take it.

Once Tyki was done, he moved on to covering Allen's left eye with the rest of the cloth. "There, now you look like someone whose been in an accident. All that's left..." He walked to the other side of the room and came back with a brown wig and cap. After putting them on, he stepped back to admire his work. "Just like a miner."

The boy looked down at his tattered clothing and touched the brown hair that was the same length as his real hair. Tyki looked just as he did when they'd first met on the train, with wavy dark hair and swirly glasses. "Road left a door open for us by the entrance."

He followed the man in front of him; _he looks so bizarre, dressed like that._ They walked through the oddly-shaped door and found themselves in a train compartment. "Why here?"

"Thought you might like a train ride before the heavy work you'll be doing."

"I can handle working in a mine." He muttered as he looked around. The air was a bit stale, but it was still the air of the outside. He was smiling the whole way, even after stepping off the train and walking to the mine where various types of people (all men) walked, ready to work in the early morning.

"You came back!" Allen turned to the direction of the voice, belonging to a small child with a mask over his mouth. He stopped in front of Tyki, showing his smile with his eyes.

"Hey there, Eaze." He ruffled the child's hair, making him laugh. "Where are the other two."

Eaze pointed at the entrance to the mine. "They're already working. They told me not to work with them today because of my coughing." He looked a little sad, then lightened up. "But I'll be working in the kitchen today."

"Good boy." Tyki hooked his arm around Allen's neck. "This is a new friend of mine, Adney."

_Adney? Where did that name come from._ "Hi there." Allen gave him a friendly smile and offered his hand.

Eaze shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'd better go now." He took off at a slow job towards an old, one-story building.

"Let's go, _Adney_." Tyki smiled and pulled him along, not releasing his hold. Allen looked up at him annoyed. "Get ready for some real physical labor."

"And you enjoy doing this?"

Tyki glanced at him through secretive eyes. "Just the company."

They picked up a pickaxe on their way in and walked to the deepest section. "Do you see your friends around?" Allen asked, beginning to hack at the rock wall.

"No." Tyki grunted. "But I'm sure we'll run across them."

Allen enjoyed being surrounded by humans and laughed along to their whacky stories about their trips and wives. Everyone there was poor, or facing some sort of tragedy, and knowing that created a sort of bond between all of the workers. Tyki was having a good time as well, happy to hear Allen laugh and converse.

Lunch was announced by pots being banged together. Allen's stomach was rumbling like crazy. He and Tyki followed everyone out of the dark cave to join a small group sitting and eating curry from bowls. While waiting in line, Tyki whispered, "try eating only one bowl. You'll eat properly when we get back."

"Ok." Allen silently willed the line to go faster, then suddenly remembered that he'd left the pickaxe inside once he spotted a group returning them. He look behind him; Tyki still had his. Was it needed to receive the food? "I forgot the pickaxe. I'm going to go get it, so save my spot." He stepping out of line and ran inside.

The small lanterns hanging from the walls gave barely enough light as he struggled not to slip and fall. He was able to find the spot he was working on and walked over to his tool. Picking it up, he sighed in relief, "Now I can eat." He heard a soft click, making him freeze. Just as he was turning his head back to the sound, bullets were fired at the ceiling, exploding on contact and created a cave in, blocking the only way out.

But that was the least of Allen's worries, for seeing the figure that was also trapped with him. His eyes were opened wide in a mixture of feelings. His body shook as he backed away against the wall. _It's not real, it can't be!_ "I-I thought you died."

The broad man took a step forward, coming fully into the light. His red hair became the color of fire that went well past his shoulders. A single eye glittered while the other hid behind a mask A golden orb with wings sat on his shoulder. "Is that really you in there, Allen Walker." The voice was cold and emotionless.

Allen didn't get a chance to respond as the man shot forward and gripped him around the neck. The other hand tore away at the cloth over his eye, the mark reveling his true identity. "So, did you win against the 14th?"

"M-master...?" Not only was he seeing a dead man walking, but he was at their mercy. That hand was strong enough to crush the very life out of him. But why was he here, and how did he find him?

Cross tightened his grip, causing Allen to gasp for air. Allen clawed at the arm holding him against the wall. "When I ask something, I expect you to answer."

"The 14th...he's gone..." The boy could hardly breath. Small spots starting appearing, blocking his vision.

"Stupid apprentice." Without releasing any pressure, he took out his silver gun and placed the opening of it at the side of Allen's head. "You weren't supposed to win."

"W-why...?"

His teacher considered answering the question. "Because you-"

A hand shot out from the rock besides Allen's head. Cross leaped back to avoid the blast from the fingers. Before the confused boy fell forward coughing, he was caught by dark-skinned Tyki. "Are you ok?"

Allen stopped coughing enough to answer a weak "yeah".

His enemies distracted, Cross fired at the wall he'd created until there was an opening big enough for him to slip through. He only had a few seconds to kill the boy and leave before being noticed, but his time was stolen by the other Noah. _I'll have to do this some other time._

Tyki was about to go after the running general, but was stopped my Allen. He shook his head, hurt shown clearly in his eyes. The Noah gripped his lover in a tight hug, running his hand through the wig as a way to calm him down.

The shock of almost being killed by his master, the man that he spent three years with, proved too much. He couldn't stop his trembling shoulder. The way Cross had looked at him, without a hint of compassion, was burned into his memory. "Let's return to Edo. There's another door hidden behind the kitchen."

"Ok..." Allen answered softly.

They were walking through the small opening that Cross had used when they heard feint explosions from outside. Allen's eye reacted; there were akuma floating around the entrance, and the ones farther away were rapidly disappearing. There was only one explanation for that, exorcists were present.

_**Honestly, I never, for one second, believed that Cross was really dead. How can he be dead? He was probably off hiding in a harem or something. Anyways, I'm tired right now so I'll continue the story another time. Don't forget to review!**_


	9. Retrieval

_**Haha! Here's the next chapter in record time! I can't believe how hooked I am on this story and DGM itself. While cleaning this morning, all I thought about was the way this part would happen, so I hope I don't disappoint. And I began watching the series again and I'm on the one about the rewinding town (where Miranda shows up) with subtitles because I'm not too fond of the English voices. Anyways, enjoy and thanks for your support :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or it's characters (but I do own the first two volumes; wish I had more $$ :P )**_

_**

* * *

**_

~~Retrieval~~

"Exorcists, huh?" Tyki looked over the boy, curious to see if he would make a run for it; his chances of escape were really high at the moment.

"We should hurry, before they find us." It tore Allen inside to give up being human and accept that he was a Noah. He was the enemy and Cross had made it clear to him. Still, he had no desire to face his friends, he wasn't even sure if they would still consider him that. "My five hours are up, anyway."

"Nope, you still have a good twenty minutes, Lord Noah." Tyki bowed and Allen couldn't help but to smile softly.

Both of them staed in the shadows of the entrance to the mine. There was a battle going on and Allen's eye counted at least thirty akuma, all level one or two. He found the exorcist fighting the closest to him and grimaced when he made out the katana innocence and long, dark hair tied up.

Tyki placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "I'll take command of the akuma to distract them them while you make a run for the door. Sorry we had to ct our date short."

"This wasn't a-" Allen was stopped mid-sentence by Tyki's lips as he kissed him lightly.

"It was for me." The man whispered

Allen blushed and backed away. "Don't take too long. And please, don't kill anyone."

"Yes, Lord Noah." The golden eyes watched Allen run with amusement. The boy was surely his now and he'd do anything to keep him, to protect him. But there was still a little human left inside and if Allen asked to exclude his friends from an early death, then he would as long as they stayed out of the way.

Using incredible strength, he leaped into the air, landing on top a level one akuma. "What are your orders?"

"To find the innocence that has appeared in the area. Then hand it over to a Noah." The closest level 2 akuma replied.

"And do ou have any clues to its whereabouts?"

"Yes, it seems that the exorcist girl has it with her."

_Guess I'll have to stay behind for a while_, Tyki sighed. "Take me to her."

/*/*/*

Allen ran through the scared and screaming crowd, hiding his eye with a hand as best as he could. An explosion behind him threw him to the ground. A pair of feet landed close to his looked up at the person in surprise. "Kanda..."

Upon hearin his name, the Japanese man glanced down. "Moyashi?" There was uncertainty in his eyes, and seeing the cursed eye confirmed his suspicion.

The boy on the ground cursed at his mistake before a new feeling rose from somewhere deep inside. A desire to destroy , and it was directed at the katana. Allen cursed again as he tried to block the feeling. He got up on all fours, preparing himself to dash. Kanda raised his weapon and rested it right over Allen's shoulder. "I have orders to capture you and turn you in if I ever found you."

This isn't good. Refusing to panic, Allen felt around with a hand until he found a small rock. "I'm sorry about this, Kanda." He chucked the stone, hitting the samurai right on the forehead.

"What the hell! Kanda blinked in pain and when he opened them, saw Allen diving at him. He was headbutted in the stomach and sent to the floor while Allen regained his balanced and made a run for it. Kanda rolled onto his stomach and shot a hand out, managing to grap the ex-exorcist by the ankle and tripping him. "Damn Moyashi." They both rolled around in the dirt, each trying to pin the other on the ground.

"Yo! Yu-chan, what are you doing?"

"Don't call me that!" Kanda had finally been able to come on top of Allen when the approaching red head's words distracted him. As he turned back to yell, Allen took that chance to shove him off.

He crawled a few feet and was body-slammed by Kanda, knocking the air from his lungs. His hands were pinned behind his back as Kanda sat on top of hm. Allen struggled beneath the weight, kicking and twisting his body. "Let go!"

"What are you doing to him?" Concerned with his friend, Lavi walked over to Kanda who looked like he was molesting a poor kid. He looked at the boy whose face was hidden underneath the brown and whit hair. _Wait. White hair?_ He crouched down and removed the wig, seeing the familiar silver locks. "Allen, is that you?"

The boy in question froze and laid still. "I found him running away." He heard Kanda say.

Lavi sighed with relief. "I'm glad to see you again, Allen."

Allen flinched at his name. _Will they try to kill me too once they know I'm a Noah? I might as well tell them and find out myself._. "Would you get off me."

"You'll just run off again." Kanda tightened his grip for emphasis.

"Ow!"

"Hey, stop hurting him Yu-chan."

To, Allen, it was like old times again. But it wasn't. "You have to stay away from me."

"What? Why?" Lavi asked with puzzlement.

Letting the Noah traits surface, both boys watched in horror as the skin and hair became dark. Golden eyes turned and looked up at them. "I'm a Noah." Now that he was in full transformation, the desire to destroy the innocence grew. "Please, go away. I don't want to hurt you."

Kanda got off of him and stepped back with Lavi. Allen stood and confronted them. Kanda had his katana half raised, unsure of whether to point it at him or put it away. Lavi had a sad smile on his face. "Hey, Allen-" The redhead was taking a step forward, but Allen only took three back.

"Lord Noah!" Allen turned to the akuma flying to him in great speed. "I got it!" He threw the object in the air before it was destroyed by Mugen's power, and the young Noah caught it with surprising reflexes.

He opened his fist, staring at the glowing innocence. _Destroy it. Destroy the innocence_. It was taking all of his strength just to keep from crushing the pure substance. His fingers began curling. _Destroy that wretched thing._

Lavi saw the look on Allen's face. "Don't do it Allen." He pleaded.

"I-I..."

Kanda raised his katana and got into his fighting stance. "Drop it."

"I-I can't..." He began applying pressure, feeling the light start to fade. His left hand which was at his side, shook. _Don't..._

Suddenly, the green light dropped to the floor. There was a pain at his side. He reached for it with his right hand and felt something wet. Lifting his hand, he saw it coated in red liquid. Whatever was stabbed into him, was pulled out; more pain. His eyes looked behind him to Link, showing a pained and regretful expression. The was the last thing he saw before dropping to the ground.

/*/*/*

Three hours later...

"We have to go after him!" Tyki growled. He knew he shouldn't have left the girl live. By stopping the akuma from attacking her too harshly, it prevented him from returning to Allen. Now he was back at the Order. There was no way they'd welcome a Noah with open arms, even if he used to be one of them. He'd be locked up and tortured for sure.

"Patience." The Earl told him. "We can't just storm in there, they'll be expecting it."

Road was standing next to Tyki, trying to sooth him by holding onto his arm. She was just as upset, but she understood the dangers of being too careless.

The Earl looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you believe that Allen would return on his own free will?"

Tyki was a little taken aback by the question. He knew that he loved him and was confident that Allen at least liked him back. The boy didn't looked to pleased with meeting his friends again, either. "Yes, I would thinks so. We _are_ his family now."

"Then he'll manage to find a way out." The Earl said. "And I'm sure he'll awaken his other powers soon, which will help him greatly. For now, three of you should stake out the Order for when Allen makes his escape. Take as many akuma as you'd like." He saw the hurt and failure in Tyki's eyes and added, "this would've happened eventually. Allen relies too much on his human side right now."

Road tugged at Tyki. "Let's go find someone else to come with us. Maybe Wisely or Mightra. Don't worry, we'll get him back."

When they'd left, the Earl smiled to himself, quite pleased. _With a little bit of torture, Allen's hate for humans would grow for sure. That's why I sent a small army of akuma to the same location as them. But how did an innocence find it's way there. It couldn't have been plain luck. _Obviously, he wasn't the only one who wanted the exorcists there. There was someone else plotting behind the scene as he was. But who?

* * *

_**For all of the Lenalee fans out there, she will appear soon, I'm just waiting for the right moment. Thanks for the advice on how Lavi and Kanda would act in this situation; I tried not to go all OOC here.**_

_**And I kind of feel sorry for Allen since it's just one thing after another! I'm a terrible person, making him go through all that. But then again, there's the expression 'what doesn't kill you can only makes you stronger'**_

_**Don't forget to review :)**_


	10. Escape

_**I feel that I should specifically thank two of my reviewers who always leave great comments and advice, so thanks zenophobiaz and Gothicgirl12, you've been great help+motivation :)I am also grateful for everyone else who's continuing to read my fanfiction and leaving reviews. Please enjoy this next chapter too :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**_

_**

* * *

**_

~~Escape~~

Five. That's how many hours Allen had been tied to a chair with chains by the wrist, waist and ankles in a plain white room. The stab he'd received who knows how long ago (he wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious for) hadn't healed yet. As a Noah, his injury should have healed in minutes, but a small cut still lingered as well as the pain. _Just what was I stabbed with?_

The door opened and in stepped the blond man with a Hitler-style mustache. He had a satisfyed, yet sadistic grin on his face. Three other men walked in behind him and soon all four of them had formed a semi-circle before the tied up boy. Allen waited for them to speak first; he would be treated like the enemy now and his words would mean nothing to them. "Well, well. You've returned at last."

"You can't keep me locked up like this."

"Actually, I can. You are no longer considered an exorcist, but a Noah, an enemy, a traitor." Rouvelier smiled again. "That is the Vatican's decision on the matter. We are to interrogate you with any means possible."

Allen gave his own smile. "In short, you're going to torture me."

"Well, yes. Unless you tell me exactly what the Noah are planning."

The boy shook his head. "I'd tell you, but I honestly don't know anything.."

"I highly doubt that." Opening the small bag, Rouvelier took out a small, pitch black knife and held it out in front of his prisoner's face. "This knife contains some of the same substance that akuma are made out of. Touching it is harmless, but if in cuts though human skin, it could cause serious damage and pain." He ran the cold metal run along Allen's right arm, his left arm twitched at the contact. The man laughed. "I know you're Noah now and that this particular knife won't hurt much, but what about that innocence in your arm?"

When the knife cut through the skin, a burning sensation ran up his arm. He flinched, causing the knife to cut in deeper. He clenched his teeth to keep from crying out.

"So it does work!" Rouvelier lifted up the painful weapon, pleased with its results.

Allen's left hand throbbed with pain and with the desire to destroy the akuma remnant; a desire that equaled the one to destroy the innocence. Rouvelier made another cut above the precious one, adding a little more force. Allen bit down on his lip until it began to bled. It was too much, and it wasn't going away. To ease the pain, he converted into his Noah form, repelling the effect the akuma knife had on him.

He panted, able to breath without wanting to scream. His bangs were grabbed and his head pulled back, hitting the hard metal behind him. "Finally, you show what you really are." A gloved finger ran along the row of stigma across his forehead. "But you won't be able to run away, even in this form." He raised the knife, but it was different this time, it was a lighter color, a soft green, almost white. "Now, this one, it is made from raw innocence. It is the perfected version of the one Link used on you." It made sense to Allen, why the wound hadn't healed completely. Innocence had been imbedded into it to make a fatal weapon towards the akuma and Noah.

"But, you're not a host." Allen replied.

"Don't have to be. This new kind of weapon is made for anyone to wield. The innocence in destroyed and melted along with metal so that it could be molded together. It's a little weak, but strong enough for this." He made a gash on Allen's right arm.

If the other knife felt like burning fire, this one felt like ice fire. This time, he screamed in agony. The grasp on his hair was released and his head slumped down. "Will you talk now?"

"I...I don't know anything."

"That's too bad." He cut him again on the same arm, up by his shoulder.

"Stop!" _It hurts! It hurts!_ Allen changed back to his human self and most of the pain subsided.

"I already told you, you can't escape." The darker knife was slashed against his left shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!" His cries bounced off the white walls, failing to express the real torture he was actually feeling. Three more cuts were made in succession. "Please! Stop, I don't know anything!"

Rouvelier grinned at the torment he was causing towards the other. "I don't believe you." He waited for the hair to turn dark before using the lighter knife. There really was no escape. After an hour of this torture, Allen's legs, waist, and neck bared cuts. Blood covered his thin frame and tears ran down his cheeks. No matter how he tried to convince them that he'd been locked in a room most of his time with the Noah, the devil before him wouldn't accept it as the truth.

The energy was sucked from his body as he slumped in the chair. His throat hurt from screaming and his breathing came in short gasps. Numbness began seeping in, and his vision had been blurred for a while now. About to stab with the dark knife, Rouvelier was stopped by a tap to the shoulder. "What is it?" He asked the man stopping him the enjoyment he was having.

"He's not going to talk. If you continue, he _will_ die without revealing anything. It would be wise to stop for the night and begin again later."

"Very well." He turned to the other two figures. "Take him to the underground section and put him in the far cell."

Both men nodded and stood behind the chair. Apparently, there were wheels on the back legs for the chair was tipped back and rolled out of the room, and into the cold, dark hallway.

/*/*/*

Road sat at the edge of the bed while she watched her uncle pace the room furiously, occasionally kicking an object like the bed or table. "Tyki, you have to calm down." Kicking the wall one last time, Tyki leaned against it and slowly let his body slide down. Road walked over to him and softly embraced his head into her chest. "We'll get him back. Then we'll kill every living soul inside that damn building. Every. Last. One."

Seeing the two figures hugging on the floor, Mightra jumped them, throwing his arms around the two. Sighing angrily, Tyki pushed them both away. "I get it, I get it. I'll calm down." He stared out the window at the bloody Black Order. He was so close, but so far away at the same time. What could they be doing to him at that exact moment. _Are the humans really capable of hurting one of their own?_ A dark thought entered his mind. _Allen isn't completely human anymore_.

"It won't be long now." Road assured him. "Allen-kun will definitely make it out of there. And we'll be waiting here to take him home with us."

"But he can't even use his innocence." Tyki bitterly regretted letting the Earl place the silver band on him at that moment. "And the Earl still won't let him access the ark."

"Safety precautions. But you heard what he said, his other powers will awaken soon."

/*/*/*

Allen's new room and position were no better than the ones proceeding them. He was chained to a wall, hands stretched out to keeping him from falling forward. His legs had long ago fell asleep from kneeling on them for so long. If he were to be stabbed again on his legs, he wouldn't have felt them. His head leaned against a shoulder as he tried sleeping a fretful sleep. As long as he stayed in the dream world, no pain was felt. No endless fire, no eternity of freezing.

A soft clank woke him up. He opened his eyes groggily. He had no energy nor will to move. One slight movement would reawaken the agony in each wound.

He could faintly make out a figure on the other side of the iron bars. The figure gasped as it clutched the bars. "A-Allen?" The voice was female. He recognized it and just as he was placing a name on it, he drew back into his mind, the only safe place against the fire and ice.

Allen saw what was happening, but felt nothing. His dazed eyes captured everything, yet, nothing at all. The girl slipped in a key and opened the door. She was afraid to enter, afraid of what she was about to see, but she collected herself and stepped in. "Oh, Allen. What have they done to you?"

She reached to touch his cheek, making the boy flinch. "Stop it." He whimpered, reliving the torture again. "Please, stop."

"Lenalee. Is he in there?" Two more figures stepped in, Lavi and Kanda. Upon seeing him, the redhead cursed. "How can they do this to an exorcist."

"Unfortunately, he's not an exorcist anymore." All three heads whipped around to the frowning Rouvelier. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Let him go!" Lenalee cried with tears in her eyes.

When he didn't respond, Lavi took out his hammer. "We are not leaving here without him." Kanda stood completely still, but his hand was on his katana, ready to unsheathe.

"Stop this." Komui came from behind the taller man. "We have to leave, now."

"Brother! How can you say that?"

The scientist spoke with distaste and bitterness in every word. "It is not our place to interfere with the orders of the higher ups. That boy is a Noah now and his...cooperation, is essential."

"Allen isn't a Noah!" Lavi challenged.

"Then I'll prove it to you." The blond pushed past everyone and released the left arm. Slowly, he let the blade of his knife cut through, producing a terrified scream. Almost instantly, Allen became a Noah.

Lenalee shut her eyes. "No, it can't be true." She muttered. Lavi gripped his hammer until his knuckles turned white and Kanda stormed right out of the room.

Rouvelier threw the hand back down. "I'm sure you all have work to do, so leave me to do my own." Komui grabbed his sister by the arm and lead her away sobbing. "You too." He said to Lavi who glared at him before going after the other two.

Allen's eyes followed the three people as the left. Then, his chin was grabbed and forced to look at the only other person left in the room. "Shall we continue where we left off?" He chained the bleeding arm again and took out his two knives. "We should do it here, though, to avoid wasting time."

Just before the knife made conntact with the skin, the boy turned back into his pale self. "Clever boy." The man chuckled before plunging the akuma knife into his shoulder. "But I'm done with you little games." He said above the screams. As soon as the stigma appeared, the other knife was stabbed into his leg. Cries that could have surely come from the tortured souls of hell itself filled the halls.

But the heartless man wasn't shamed at all. He stepped back and watch the small figure wither in pain. "Now, I have a new question to ask, what do you know about Cross Marian? It seems that his innocence disappeared just the other day."

Allen could barely hear anymore, let alone understand what he was being asked. All he could do was plead helplessly. "Stop! Please! I'll do anything, just make it stop!"

"Answer my question."

_It burns! It burns! So cold! It hurts! _"STOP IT!" As he screamed the last two words, purple light formed in his hands, blasting into the ceiling, wall, and releasing him from the chains. The knives shot themselves out of his body and onto the floor. More blasts followed, destroying the walls and causing the ceiling to cave in. Rouvelier jumped out of the way in time. He was on the ground, unable to move as he stared at the boy standing over him. Hate and death had consumed the golden irises. Allen's hands glowed again with the evil aura. He raised a hand and brought in down, blasting a hole through the ground. Rouvelier looked at the hole, inches from his own head. _He didn't kill me._

Allen hugged his own body, unable to think straight anymore. He's lost it and was limping backwords. _So cold...so cold...it burns!_ He fell to his knees, trembling._ Kill...kill...don't do it...don't..._

Hearing the blasts, Lavi and Lenalee came running back to see the destroyed cell and dark sky through the hole Allen had made in the back wall. They didn't make it any farther, though, for countless akuma appeared behind Allen.

A graceful man stepped off the back of an akuma into the room. "Allen." He called.

Said boy whipped his head up at the sound of the voice. "Ty...ki...?"

"Allen!" Lenalee took a step forward, her red boots glittering crimson in the moonlight.

He didn't hear her. His gaze was fix soley on the other Noah. Tyki crouched down next to him and pulled him into this arms. "Want to go home?" He whispered.

"Release him!" Lavi was ready to attack, his enlarged hammer slightly glowing.

"Shut up!" Tyki growled at them. "You'll pay for what you did to him."

"No."

The small voice quieted everything instantly. Tyki looked down at the face of his lover. The eyes almost had no life in them, but still, the boy pleaded. "No more pain. Please. Stop it. No more...no more..." He paused before saying, "take me home."

Tyki held him again, then lifted him in his arms. Allen buried his face into the broad chest, clutching at the dark suite. "I will spare your lives," the Noah told the three in the room, "only because the boy has suffered too much already. If we cross paths again, I'll make it so that you'd wish I killed you tonight." Tyki climbed back onto the akuma and they all retreated, leaving behind two distressed exorcists and one worthless (*insert any chain of cuss words please*).

While flying away, the Noah of pleasure sat down and cradled his precious boy. He hummed gently and he ran his fingers through the darkened hair. Allen shook terribly in his arms, making him regret leaving without killing at least the one who had done this to him. The clothes were tattered and hardly covered anything anymore. Cuts and wounds covered his whole upper body and thighs and fresh blood tainted Tyki's own clothing.

"Tyki..." Allen managed to mutter, using the remaining seconds of consciousness he had left.

"What is it, my love?"

"Stay with me...always..."

Kissing the sleeping boy's brow, he whispered, "I will never let you out of my arms again."

* * *

_**Don't forget to review! **_


	11. Recovery

_**A/N: A lot of reviewers seem to really hate Rouvelier/Leverrier (don't know how to spell his actual name) but there is a reason why he was left alive. He will be tortured/killed(maybe) later because I also despise him. That's just something to look forward to.**_

_**Also...**__** YAY! I just got my Allen Walker key chain today! I'm so happy :3 I became so motivated to keep on writing.**_

_**

* * *

**_

~~Recovery~~

When Tyki walked inside the mansion with a bloody Noah in his arms, the room was overtaken by anger. Even the twins, Jasdero and David, were outraged by what had become of their family member.

Allen was laid on his bed without wake up once. The injuries weren't serious individually, but all together, they became a threat to the young boy's life. Many times, he was on the verge of death, yet, managed to get better in an hour. Everyone visited him at least once. Lulubell looked over him for a few seconds, the twins swore revenge, Wisely, Fiddler and Tryde whispered words of comfort, and Cyril cried his eyes out while muttering how unfair the horrible humans were for three hours straight. The regular visitors were Road and Mightra. The secretive Noah never said a word, but would bring fresh flowers and dandelions and placed them in a vase by the bed. Road filled the bed with dolls and stuffed animals, watching over the sleeping boy.

Tyki was hardly ever seen out of that room, so soon, it became his own room. He read books to pass the time, waiting anxiously for Allen to wake. He also took care of the injuries by changing bandages and placing special ointment over them. It was a very slow healing because of the weapons that were used.

After almost three full days, the pale silver eyes finally opened. The Noah of pleasure was sitting by the window, sleeping lightly. Allen sat up and surveyed the room. The moon was out, and the boy stared up at it for a few seconds. He tried remembering why he was there and what was under the bandages that almost covered his whole entire body. Then it hit him, and the horrible memories flooded back. He was suddenly afraid of being alone; he pulled up his knees to his chest and hugged himself. _So cold... _He sobbed silently. _It was humans that did this to me. But why? I helped them, I was an exorcist too. Why wouldn't they believe me?_

The soft crying made Tyki stir until he woke up. He saw the small, hunched up figure on the bed and relief washed over him before he became worried again. He strode over in quick graceful steps and put his arms around the boy.

As soon as he felt someone upon him, Allen shrieked and threw himself to the other side of the bed. It was happening all over again; in his eyes, he saw Rouvelier over him, both knives in his hands and smiling down at him. "Stop! I don't know anything!" He was shaking again, preparing himself for the pain that would fall onto his body again.

It broke the Noah's heart to see his lover cower in freight. He climbed up on the bed and pinned the boy beneath him. Allen continued screaming, stopping only when his lips were captured by the other. He quieted down and eventually laid still. _Tyki...it's Tyki._

The man broke the kiss and grasped the frail body. "Shhh...You're safe here. I won't let anyone touch you." There was no response, so he sat up and placed him on his lap. The boy's eyes seemed lost, lost in the world of dreams. Petting his hair gently, he whispered into his ear. "You must be hungry. Would you like to eat?"

Allen nodded. When he felt himself being moved back onto the bed, he grabbed Tyki by the neck. "Don't leave me." He didn't want to be alone, he couldn't be alone. If he was, then the nightmares would return. He felt a soft kiss on his head and was carried out of the room.

Along the way, they met Road who was on her way to see them. Her face lit up when she saw that Allen was awake at last. "Allen-kun~!" When she saw the sad gray eyes, her smile dropped a little. "Is he ok?" She whispered to Tyki.

"He's fine, just a little tired and hungry."

Nodding, she followed them into the dining room, calling to their servants to bring in the softest foods, and a lot of it. Tyki sat in a chair with Allen on his lap, Road sat sideways to their left facing Allen. Then, the Millennium Earl walked in.

He had visited the boy a few times, to make sure he was alive and slowly recovering. When he saw that he was up, he grinned and patted the mess of silver hair. "I'm glad you're up and about." He noticed that it was Tyki that supported him and added, "well, sort of."

"Hello, Earl." Allen greeted with no emotion in his voice.

"You decided to greet Millennie, but not me?" Road pouted playfully.

Allen gave her a thin smile. "Hi Road. Sorry, I feel a little…I'm just…" He couldn't find a way to describe the horrible mess his mind was in at that moment. The memory was a little distant now, but still there.

The Earl patted his head again. "Don't force yourself."

When two servants stepped in to deliver the food, Allen flinched upon seeing the pitiful souls inside. They were so sad, and depressing to look at; they were the reason he'd become an exorcist in the first place. Since he couldn't consider himself one anymore, was he simply going to let them keep suffering.

The Earl noticed this and asked. "You don't want to see the akuma's souls?"

"No." Allen shook his head.

"Then why don't you go into your ark?"

The sad face beamed up at him. "Can I?"

"Of course~." The Earl stepped back to let Allen concentrate on making a door appear.

An oddly shaped white portal became apparent. "But before you walk in there, you should finish your meal. We don't want you dropping dead from starvation." He said this with a happy tone and happily walked (half skipped) out of the room.

The boy was reaching for the spoon, eager to step inside the ark, but Road beat him to eat. Spoon in hand, she scooped a bit of soup. "I'll feed you." Allen ate greedily, finally able to put some food into his empty stomach.

When he swallowed too fast, he started choking and Tyki began pounding on his back. "Slow down. There's plenty to eat, boy."

Allen coughed a few more times before looking up at him. "Are you ever going to call me 'Allen'?"

"Allen..." Tyki rolled the name around his mouth, testing the sound of it. "How about I just call you my little musician?"

"At least it's not moyashi." Kanda's sour face went through his head. It was true that they never really got along, but the thought of having to fight him, to the death even, next time they'd meet got him depressed again. "Have there been any attacks on the Black Order?"

Tyki's face suddenly turned serious and dark. "Not yet."

_Yet..._

"Allen-kun~. Let's go inside the ark now!" To lighten the mood, Road jumped to her feet and stood besides the door. Allen hopped off of Tyki's lap and walked to it slowly.

As soon as he stepped inside, he felt so peaceful, completely at home. The familiar houses stood at both sides, the sky shone bright and even a soft breeze passed by. The city was quiet. The silence was what set this city apart from the ones outside. Not a single sound was heard apart from Allen's own heartbeat. Strangely, though, Allen liked it. No akuma, no humans, and the whiteness of it dispelled the bad thoughts in his head.

The two Noah behind him stepped in. "It's been a while since I've been in here." Tyki sighed.

Road pushed past him, running and giggling. "I just thought of a great game. I'll be right back." She disappeared around a corner. Allen looked at Tyki who shrugged and began following her along with Allen.

The girl didn't take long in her quest and trotted over to them, pulling a red wagon behind her. When Tyki saw it, he frowned. "I thought it was thrown away."

"Don't be silly, Tyki Mikk. I would _never_ throw it away. Now, pull it." She gave the handle to him and turned to Allen. "Get on Allen-kun!"

"What?" The idea of sitting on a little red wagon while being pulled by Tyki seemed too childish. Still, Road pushed, literally.

Grabbing him by the arm (gently; she knew his injuries still hurt), she sat him at the end and placed herself in front. She pointed her arm forward, like a general ordering an attack. "Onwards, Tyki Mikk!"

Groaning, Tyki gripped the handle tight and began walking, picking up speed until he was running. Road laughed hysterically, shouting "FASTER! FASTER!" Using his incredible Noah strength in his legs, he dashed through the streets, never slowing down; even the turns were fast and the wagon threatened to tip over several times. Poor Allen screamed his heart out and held on to the sides for dear life.

"Tyyyykkiiiiii! Slow down!" But, as scared as he was, he began to laugh. The experience was so exhilarating, so new, it's been so long since he's been able to laugh as he was doing now.

Eventually, the wagon slowed and the ride ended. Allen stood on shaking legs, the adrenaline still rushing through his body. Road stayed where she was and waved her hands in the air. "Do it again!"

Tyki ran his fingers through his hair to pull back the loose strands. "That's enough for today." He slowed his breath and stood over Road. He picked her up like a small child and stood her next to Allen.

Road smiled and jumped on the boy. "Wasn't that fun?"

"Well, it did look fun."

All three pairs of eyes looked up to the rooftops where Jesdavi was perched. They leaped down, somersaulting in the air once gracefully. "We want to play too." They said in unison.

"Hey. Who said you could come in here?" Road demanded, hands on her hips.

"The door was opened..."David began.

"So we just stepped on in." Jasdero finished.

"Fine. But Jasdero pulls this time."

David snickered at his brother's fortune and hopped into the wagon with Road. "GO!"

The three sped off, leaving nothing but dust in the wind. Once their laughter died out, Tyki turned to Allen. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, he was nervous. He has been alone with Tyki before, but it felt strange now. He noticed a bandage unwrapping from his hand and tried tucking the end into a fold.

The other Noah held his wrist. "I'll do it for you." He didn't, though. Instead, he pulled the boy close and lifted the small chin so that they stared at each other. He wanted the boy, badly. But taking him in his state would hurt tremendously. _I'll just have to be satisfied with a kiss for now._ Tyki bent down and Allen stood on his toes to meet him. Through the kiss, the taller chuckled. _He really is small._

The one to pull back was Tyki. "We should go change your bandages." They walked through the city until they found a door that led to a regular room and not some other world. Tyki rummaged through the drawers, not finding anything useful. Allen sat on the small bed, watching Tyki curiously. "Hmm. There's nothing here." He turned to Allen. "Wait here. I'll go get the wrapping and ointment."

Scared, Allen stood and took a step forward. "I'll come with you."

The Noah of pleasure smiled. "You feel safe here, am I right, my little musician?" When Allen nodded, Tyki asked him to wait. "I won't be gone long."

He left the room, leaving the boy to his thoughts. He threw his face into the pillow as he tried not to remember the pain and torture. When the door opened, Allen knew it was too soon, but his eyes still darted to the doorway. "Hello again, Allen Walker." The huge imp-like figure stepped in. Allen didn't move; there was no reason to. "How are feeling today?"

"Fine."

"Shall I tell you something then?"

Puzzlement was shown on the pale face. "Tell me what?"

"It was hard being among humans, wasn't it?"

To this, Allen didn't answer. His new fear of them kept him with the Noah. Even if he ran off, he would only be in the world of humans who would hurt him the moment they saw what he really was. The knowledge that his close friends haven't tried to kill him kept him from hating humans as a whole. His feelings between hating and loving were mixed together. Hate the Order and side with the Noah. That was the obvious choice considering what he'd gone through, _but my friends..._

The Earl leaned over his face, speaking quietly. "Next time you're around humans, hum to yourself. Now that you can use the dark matter, I'm sure you can tap into your other abilities as the musician."

"Hum?"

"Just a little melody, nothing extravagant."

Allen looked at the floor, hesitating before asking his question, the one he'd asked before. "Are you planning on destroying the Order?"

"Yes. I'm preparing an army at the moment."

"Don't." The voice was so low, almost inaudible.

"Why? Do you still feel something for the humans? The ones who hurt you, blame you for the akuma when it was them themselves that give them life?"

"I do." Allen sat up, his silver hair blocking his face and expression. "Which is why I want to destroy the Black Order myself."

* * *

_**A/N: **__** I feel that this chapter wasn't so eventful, but I wanted Allen to bond with his Noah family a little more. The hardest part for this story is deciding how Allen's personality will end up like. Sorry to whoever wants to see a pure evil Noah Allen, but I just can't picture him like that. He will be a little, but not much.**_

_**Please review, don't be afraid to give advice or what you'd like to read more of (I am planning some more TykiXAllen action though, but I don't want to rush it so it might take a while) **_


	12. Assignment

_**A/N: I *pant* have returned *pant pant* from the wilderness! These past few days, I've been camping with my family (no internet!) but I did write, and so here it is! Please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or it's characters**_

_**

* * *

**_

~~Assignment~~

Allen slept in the ark that night, and every night after. Everyone noticed his calmer demeanor and let him do as he pleased while he continued to heal. His wounds were no more than small lines on his body except for the deeper ones on his shoulder and leg where he'd been stabbed. He usually walked around the ark and explored most of the rooms with Tyki, but not once did he open a door to the piano room. He figured that none of the Noah knew about it yet, and he decided to keep it that way, just in case.

During the night, it was different. Nightmares continued to plague his dreams which was evident in his tossing and turning. When he woke up in the middle of the night, he'd see that he was in Tyki's arms and feel relieved almost immediately. When he didn't wake up, though, the older Noah would feel the movement and tightly hold him until the boy had calmed down.

One morning, about a week after Allen's rescue, Tyki was woken up by a knock on the door. He stood silently and smiled down at the sleeping figure, curled up and muttering softly from the slight disturbance. _Still, he can look so innocent._

He glided towards the door, pulling back his hair with his hand on the way. He opened the door a crack and peered through. "Lulubell? Why are you here so early in the morning."

The blond woman showed no expression. "The Earl has asked me to bring the boy to him."

Tyki looked a little surprised. "Right now?"

"He's a little preoccupied, so in the next hour or so would be fine."

The man nodded but before Lulubell turned to leave, he asked, "Do you know why he would want to see him?"

"He didn't say."

Tyki shut the door and walked back to the bed, a little confused. He sat on the edge, legs hanging down. He shook the small shoulders gently. "It's time to wake up."

Allen muttered something about having one more serving and reached out with his hands to seize a pillow and hugged it close to his chest. Tyki chuckled. _You should be hugging me instead_. "Wake up, my sleeping beauty." He leaned in and kissed him. With his tongue, he pushed apart the lips and played inside the other's mouth. Allen moaned and his eyes opened slightly. For a second, he had no idea of what was going on until his focus cleared he saw the position his was in.

"Tyki!" He turned his head away, but the Noah only lowered his mouth to the pale neck. "What are you doing?" Allen gasped.

After biting the flesh softly, he sat back up. "I'm only waking you up, my little musician." He walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out two pairs of clothing. He handed one to Allen. "Here. We're going to eat breakfast then go see the Earl."

"Eh? The Earl, why?"

As Allen changed, Tyki stared at the wounds in disgust. The beautiful porcelain skin was tainted by them. Anger boiled inside but he didn't let it show, he was going to have his revenge soon. Forgetting the cuts, he studied the frame. He wanted so much to mark it, to make it his again. He wanted sweet music to fill his ears, but right now wasn't the moment. He'd only end up hurting Allen more in the condition he was in. "I don't know why, but I'll be with you, so don't worry. I'm sure it'll have nothing to do with the Order."

Allen remained silent. No one knew what he'd told the Earl a week ago. He was still bent on destroying the Order, but not yet; there were still things to do for his plan to work, the one in which his friends wouldn't have to die. If he could somehow get them to leave the Dark Order... "Tyki, if the Earl's plan works and he manages to rid the earth of all humans, wouldn't you feel guilty?"

"Are you talking about your friends?" Tyki glanced at him as he put on a black jacket.

"I'm talking about yours."

The Noah of pleasure didn't answer right away. He enjoyed being 'white' and 'black', but he'd known that the day when he'd have to pick one side would come. "As long as I have my family, then everything would be fine. Now hurry so that we can take our time eating."

/*/*/*

Breakfast was just the two of them. Allen was immediately engulfed in the food, eating in giant gulps while Tyki ate politely and slow. Just as Allen swallowed his last bite, a pink umbrella with a pumpkin head flew in. "I'm here to take you to see the Earl-lero."

Tyki frowned. "I can take him."

"Well...the Earl said he only wanted to see the boy-lero."

Sighing, the eldest spoke to himself. "Really, what can he be planning?" He paused and looked at Allen. "Go ahead. I'll be in the study if you need me later."

Uncertain, Allen stood. "Ok."

The umbrella flew in front of him and opened. "Follow me-lero." Allen did but not without one more look at Tyki who smiled and waved in assurance.

Lero led the other through a hallway Allen didn't recognize. They arrived at a door at which Lero motioned for him to knock. He knock three times and waited. He was going to knock again when he heard the cheery cry of "come in~"

Allen opened the door and found himself in a room full of phones. Many of them were on the ground, but there were some that floated in the air. As he walked in, the phones in the air parted to create a path for him. The Earl was crouching, listening to the person at the other end of the phone. Soon after, he hung up and faced the young Noah. "Allen Walker~! So nice to see you again. How are you holding up?"

The question was simple enough, but to Allen, it contained a double meaning. "At the moment, fine." He still addressed him coldly, which the Earl noticed quickly.

"Still not on friendly terms, I see. Of course, I can't blame you. No matter!" Lero flew to him in a flash. The Earl caught him with his left hand, spun him around three times then pointed the end at Allen. "I have an assignment for you."

"An...assignment?"

"Nothing big. It seems that one of my darling akuma have found an innocence and I would like you to retrieve it."

"Why me?" Allen had a feeling that there was more to the task he was being given. "Why not send someone else, like Road?"

"You're a Noah, so you have to do something too."

"To help destroy the innocence?"

The Earl chuckled. "No, no. I've decided not to destroy them anymore. If one happened to be the heart, then your arm would disappear too, which would be a nuisance. So we'll just hide them somewhere for now."

Allen was shocked. _Not destroy the innocence?_ He looked down at his hand that still had the silver bracelet. Being able to save the innocence gave him a little bit of relief. "Will it be just me?" He was hoping that maybe another Noah (preferably Tyki) would join him too.

"Yes, but feel free to take as many akuma as you'd like."

"I can do it myself." As far as Allen has come, he still wasn't ready to take control of the akuma.

"Suite yourself~" The grinning figure reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. "These are the directions so you can just take the ark, grab the innocence, and come back."

Once Allen took the paper and left, Lero spoke to the Earl in a worried tone. "Don't send him all alone-lero. What if he doesn't come back?"

"He won't, or rather, he can't. I'll be watching him anyways. There's a good chance those exorcist will appear and I don't want them ruining anything."

"You've grown attached to him, haven't you?" The umbrella accused.

"I'm attached to all of my family. But, Allen and I happen to share a lot in common." He frowned slightly, recounting Tyki's tale of meeting general Cross. "And that redheaded playboy seems to have noticed that too." He tossed Lero into the air. "Follow him for me. The moment you spot an exorcist, come and get me."

"Of course, Earl-sama."

/*/*/*

Tyki was busy flipping through a book without much interest when Allen burst through the door. Alarmed, he went over to him. "What did the Earl say?"

Allen opened his mouth, then closed it. He shook his head; the short while that he was alone in the long hallway got him to panic, that was all. There was no reason to worry Tyki as well. "He gave me an assignment."

"Just you?"

Allen nodded. "I just have to pick up an innocence, that's all. It'll only take about an hour, no more."

Tyki sighed. "What is he thinking? We just got you back, and you're not even completely healed yet."

"I'll be fine. Now that I can use the ark, I can escape whenever I want." Tyki smiled down at the boy. Such determination, and it wasn't against the the Noah anymore.

He grabbed the young face with both hands. "Be safe then." The slightly darker lips met the light ones. It was that moment that a certain talking umbrella chose to enter the room.

"W-w-w-what do you think you're doing?"

The Noah of pleasure looked up. "I'm just wishing him good luck."

"Thanks, Tyki." Allen smiled and blushed before turning to the side. He took a quick glance at the paper before opening a door. "You can wait for me here." He stepped through, disappearing into the white light.

Lero was going too, but was stopped by Tyki's question. "Why are you going?"

"Just for extra safty-lero." He said then zoomed into the doorway.

_Really, the umbrella can go but not another Noah?_ He sat back down and continued flipping through the book in a bored fashion. After twenty minutes, something came flying out through the door. "Lero? What happened?" The pumpkin umbrella ignored him and left the room. _What's going on?_ Tyki stood before the doorway and was just about to enter when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about him." The Earl said. "There seems to be an exorcist nearby, but I'll be going to make sure nothing bad happens. You can return to your room. I'll send Allen to you when he comes back."

Tyki looked at him suspiciously, then bowed. "Thank you, Earl-sama."

/*/*/*

When Allen stepped out into the dirt ground behind a house, he was suddenly hit with nerves. The long coat he had came with a hood, which he pulled over his head to hide his hair. For his eye, he had an eye-patch and he wore white gloves. _I'll just get this over with._ He looked around before stepping out into the streets. It was early afternoon and many people bustled to and fro, all with their own problems to worry about. He lifted the eye-patch momentarily to look for any akuma and found one up on a hill where a lone house stood. _That must be it_. He walked swiftly, pushing through people and stopped right in his tracks when he spotted a man in a light-brown coat and phone on his back.

_A finder?_ Allen pulled his hood down lower. _But there are no exorcist around. If I hurry, then I won't have to face them today._ He sneaked past him and began running up the hill. When he got to the house, an old woman opened the door for him. "Lord Noah." She addressed him and let him in.

"Where's the innocence?" Allen asked, looking around the room.

The woman pointed at a painting hanging over the chimney. "Right there."

Allen walked over to it and studied it. It was a young girl, no older than seventeen years. He blinked and automatically noticed something different. Before, the girl was smiling, but now she frowned. Allen jumped back in surprise. _Yep, that's the innocence all right._ "Would you bring me a chair?" He asked the akuma.

The old lady nodded, left the room, and came back with an wooden chair. Allen took it and stood on it to bring down the painting. As soon as he touched it, the girl in the painting began to scream. Quickly, Allen covered his ears. "Alright, alright! I'll leave you alone!" The painting stopped and continued to smile as if nothing had ever happened. "Great. Now what?"

"Lord Noah! Someone approaches." The akuma called.

_Damn it!_ "If it's an exorcist, keep them busy. If not, then just scare whoever it is away." As the akuma left the room, Allen took off his coat and placed it over the painting before removing it off the wall; the painting stayed quiet this time. There was an explosion outside, the akuma was destroyed for sure. Quickly, Allen jumped off the chair, opened a door and was ready to step through but was too late.

Crowley and Lavi ran in with their weapons ready. When Crowley saw the familiar figure, he closed his mouth. "So, you really are a..."

Lavi put down his hammer. "Allen. I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry for not being able to save you."

Anger filled Allen. "Sorry? Is that all you can say for leaving me to be sliced up and tortured?" He held his head. _There's too much innocence here. I have to calm myself_. "Listen, you have to leave the Dark Order. You'll live longer that way."

Lavi was about to say something, but stared past Allen. The silver eye turned back to see the Earl standing right behind him with sword in hand. "Why are you here?"

"I'm just here to make sure you aren't kidnapped again." The Earl's eyes flicked from Allen to Lavi.

Allen saw that movement and knew it's intent. He faced him and held up the covered painting. "Look, I already have the innocence, so we should just leave."

"Leave already?" The Earl feigned a shocked expression. "But don't you want to destroy the Order?" Allen didn't answer, but turned to look at his friends. "Ahh. I see. You still can't bring yourself to kill those you once called friends. I can certainly help you with that~"

In a flash, the Earl dashed and plunged his sword into an unsuspecting Crowley. The vampire look-alike glanced down at the huge dark sword as it was pulled out. He gasped one last, "Eliade..." before dropping to the floor.

"Bastard!" Lavi screamed and rushed the Earl with his hammer. The huge figure easily dodged the attack and stepped close to the door.

Meanwhile, Allen stared at the fallen man as the pool of blood enlarged around him. Crowley was dead. _No, he can't be_. He dropped the painting and ran to him, but was stopped by the Earl who grabbed him by the waist and picked him up like luggage under his arm. "NO!" Tears formed in his eyes. His right hand began to glow purple as he got ready to shoot the Earl who was holding him.

He never got to for the Earl threw him into the ark's door before blocking another attack from Lavi. He pushed the exorcist back and picked up the painting. "As much as I want to stay and finish this, I still have the other to deal with." He waved goodbye and jumped into the door behind Allen.

An attack awaited him on the other side. As soon as his head appeared in the darker room, purple light was shot at him. The Earl barely managed to get out of the way, but the door was hit and it crumbled to the floor. The sword was turned back into an umbrella as he flew in the air and gently floated down. When he spotted Allen looking around the room for him, the Earl closed the umbrella and fell right on top of the boy, pinning him down with a foot on the chest. "Why so angry?"

"Don't mess around!" Allen growled.

The Earl pressed down harder. "Don't overreact, you would've done the same thing eventually."

"I would never-" he was forced to stop talking from lack of air.

"Never? No matter how much time passed or what happens to you. Actually, I don't believe that." He paused for a second and leaned forward. "Shall I show you what I really look like?" Slowly, the huge shape changed. It became thinner and smaller. The row of stigma appeared above the brow, eyes turned gold. There was so much hate and anger inside those eyes, but the mouth was a smirk. Now, Allen knew he must be seeing things because the person standing over him couldn't be real. That face, that body, it had to be a trick because if it wasn't, then Allen's reason to fight would be a lie. In an all too familiar voice, the younger-looking Earl spoke. "Well, what do you think, Allen Walker?"

* * *

_**A/N: I'm not so sure of myself, but have I been calling the Dark Order the Black Order? If I have, then I have no idea why; I just wanted to point that out. I'm sorry, too, for leaving the story at a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to drag it on. I promise to update as soon as I can, so please don't hurt me *cowers in the corner of the room***_


	13. Second Target

_**A/N: I also wrote this chapter during my little camping trip and since I happen to have it right here, might as well update. I didn't really go over this one so excuse me for any mistakes.**_

_**And let me just say that everyone (and I mean everyone who has reviewed in this short time) predicted that the Earl would be Mana. Well, you'll find out soon...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own DGM**_

_**

* * *

**_

~~Second Target~~

Allen never returned to his room, so Tyki wondered around the house in search for him. The first room he looked in was the small study where Allen had left from. Not finding him there, he checked almost every door he came upon and was making his way towards the dinning room when he spotted Road coming back with a sad look on her face. He called out to her. "Have you seen Allen?"

She nodded. "Something's wrong with him. He's completely shut himself inside a room."

Tyki noticed a bruise on her cheek. "What happened?"

Road touched in softly. "He threw a book at me." She smiled weakly. "He apologized right after, but asked me to leave him alone. Tyki, you have to go talk to him. He said something about the Earl and killing his friend."

This was what Tyki had been afraid of; Allen still felt something towards the humans and the death of one of them might turn the boy against the Noah again. He followed Road to the room only to see one of the ark's doors within. "Looks like he went to hide."

"But he still left a door for us." Road mused. "Will you bring him back, Tyki?"

"Of course." He ruffled her hair before leaping through. He appeared on the stone street and, not knowing where to start his search, chose to shout for him in hope that Allen would hear him. "Cheating boy A!" Nothing happened, so he decided to use a different method. He inched towards the door. "Come out or I'll get Road to bring one of her little outfits for you. Then we could all have tea together." As soon as he finish his sentence, the door vanished, trapping them both inside. _At least I know he can hear me._

"You know, we can't stay here forever." Tyki followed the street as he spoke. "Although I wouldn't mind it." He picked a house at random and look inside. "But it's not a good idea to hide from your family, especially a lover." He continued looking inside different houses. "Why don't you tell me what happened?" Tyki felt the air change, getting colder. The ark reflected how it's owner felt and there was no doubt that Allen was in a bad mood. He walked inside another house. "If you tell me how you're feeling, I promise to keep it secret, even from the Earl."

"Do you really promise that?"

Tyki whirled around to the doorway. Allen stood there with beet-red eyes and dried trails of tears on his cheeks. "I heard an exorcist died."

Allen hugged his body. "I just want to forget that. Forget everything that's happened today." His body crumbled to the floor. "It's all my fault! I should have died when I brought Mana back. Or when Cross showed up or even when I was being tortured. And my stupid innocence should have let me die when you tried to kill me!" He wasn't crying, but only because his tears had dried up. "I had all of those chances..."

Tyki bent down on one knee before Allen. "Do you want to die?" He asked casually.

_Do not stop. Keep walking. As long as there's breath left in your body._ "No."

"Then I'll help you forget."He held out a hand, palm up. Allen placed his own over it and was pulled up to the bed.

Soon, he was on Tyki's lap and was rocked back and forth like a child. Tyki planted kisses on his neck. Allen let him but when he felt a hand run down to his crotch, he pulled back. "I'll do it to you this time."

Tyki cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Allen nodded and slid down between his legs. With steady fingers, he unbuttoned and unzipped the pants in front of him. Cautiously, he grasped the member and swallowed the tip into his mouth. The feeling was so bizarre to him, but not in a bad way. He glanced up at a smiling Tyki who placed a gloved hand on the small head and pushed Allen in deeper. Holding back the urge to choke, the boy sucked and licked, not knowing if he was doing a proper job of it. He heard Tyki groan and was content with that.

When the older came, Allen pushed his head back, drinking a small amount of the liquid and coughing up the rest. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Next, he pushed Tyki down and leaned over him. There was so much pain in those silver eyes, so much regret. Taking off the gloves, dark hands stroked the pale cheek. "Don't worry, I stay here with you." Tyki lifted his hands and removed the thin layer of clothing that Allen had, and Allen did the same for him.

"Can you, not, look at my face?" He muttered.

"Hmm? Why not?" When no response came, Tyki smiled. "Ok then." Gracefully, he placed himself on top while managing to flip Allen onto his stomach. "Would you knee for me?"

Allen got on all fours and waited for him to begin. First, he felt smooth finger glide down his back and stop at his waist. He was gripped tightly before something wet touched his backside. By the movement it gave as it probed around his entrance, he guessed it was Tyki's tongue and the image Allen conjured in his mind turned him on. He gasped when it entered him, then moaned when a finger joined in. Unable to keep his arms straight, Allen let himself fall into the sheets, tasting the stale flavor they gave.

No longer was he thinking about the exorcists, Crowley, the face he saw on the Earl. _Only Tyki. He will save me._ He gulped in large amounts of air and when Tyki's manhood entered, he almost forgot to breath. His sweet spot was hit on the first try and Allen didn't bother with concealing his voice. He moaned with pleasure, louder than ever before. He lifted his hips to meet each thrust and gave himself to the feeling, all to forget.

The Earl's real face was impossible not to recognize, because he's seen it too often. From now on, every time he looked in a mirror, he would see the Earl. How was it even possible? Still, the evidence had always been there. Allen's innocence took the form of a black sword, the same one the Earl carried, and the Earl could also control the ark to some extent using a piano. He was the Earl, and the Earl was him, unless Allen had a twin, which wasn't likely.

With one last cry, Allen went into an orgasm as Tyki came. The latter dropped next to the other, whose face was still hidden in the covers. "Will you tell me what's wrong now?"

Allen shook his head. "Again." He said. "Do it again. Until I can't remember anymore."

Worried now, Tyki grabbed his arm and turned the boy to see his face. He was crying again with desperation. "What is it, boy? What don't you want to remember?" He covered Allen with a blanket and scratched the white head.

"Have you..."

"Have I what?"

"Have you ever seen what the Earl really looks like?"

Tyki looked puzzled. "We saw him at the ball."

_He doesn't know. If I tell him, how would he react? How would everyone react? The Order would be ready to kill me without hesitation, but what about the Noah?_ Allen sat up with the blanket wrapped around his body. "Tyki, I don't want all of the humans to be killed. And I want the Earl to disappear off the face of the earth."

Alarmed, Tyki sat up as well. "Don't tell me you plan to go against the Earl like the 14th ." He placed his hands on Allen's shoulders. "You'll wind up the same way, and I can't stand losing you."

"But what if other Noah joined me?"

Tyki frowned. "No one would go against the Earl."

Allen took out his left hand and held it out. "Who put this bracelet on me?"

"The Earl, why?"

For a few seconds, Tyki watched the musician fiddle with the clasp until, amazingly, it came off. Allen smiled. He'd made the choice to keep walking until his last breath long ago. It was time to stop crying and keep his word, for Mana's sake. He has already wasted precious time over the shock of seeing the Earl, but that said nothing about Allen himself. He was a Noah, so what? If the Earl came from the future, Allen's furture, then he'd change it._ As long as there was breath left in my body._ "Are you still set at staying by my side?"

Tyki laughed weakly. "You can blame this wretched heart of mine."

* * *

_**A/N: How did you like the little twist, didn't see it coming, huh? But ever since Allen got his new arm and sword-like innocence, I've been killing myself on trying to find some sort of connection between him and the Earl, and that was how this story was born (actually, it was born from my desire of having Tyki and Allen be together but instead of making it into a one-shot, I chose to continue this) . I mean, how else can you explain how both these people having similar weapons? Maybe they're just related to each other...**_


	14. Third Side of the War

_**A/N: Hi. I don't much to say other than please read and enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**_

_**

* * *

**_

~~Third Side of the War~~

The Earl was alone in his room picking at a slice of chocolate cake, quietly contemplating whether or not he should've showed his real form. _Maybe it was a little too early. But then again, he would've found out eventually~. Yet, he might try something, just like the 14__th__. No, he wouldn't, he has nowhere to hide and would surely fail. As long as he's alive, all is well. So maybe I should break him a little, since Tyki didn't do a very good job of it. How though? No one can find out, so torture is out of the question. Ahhh~. Some mind torture could do the trick..._ He took a bite and smiled happily.

He continued grinning to himself and eating the delicious cake until his door opened to allow a small thin figure. "Allen Walker~! I was just thinking about you." The boy said nothing, but walked straight to him, face completely emotionless. "Hmm. I'm guessing you have many question that need answering."

Allen nodded. "And I would like you to answer them."

The Earl stroked his chin. "Answer, or, don't answer..." He glanced at the still figure standing close to him. "Fine, fine. What do you want to know."

"How."

"How?"

"Yes."

The Earl continued stroking his chin. "...how?"

There was a small glint of anger in the silver eyes, but Allen suppressed it reminding himself that the Earl was playing with him. "Yes. I want to know how it's possible that you look like me."

"Simple." He took another bite and took his time chewing it. "I look like you because I _am_ you."

"But how?"

"...how?"

At this point, they were just going in circles. Allen breathed deeply and waited for the other to say something. It was pointless to try to force anything out of him, so he had to rely on the little patience he had. His hands were in fists at his sides as he glared.

Putting down his fork, the Earl finally spoke. "Well, it all happened so long, long ago, that I barely remember it myself." He saw Allen's arms begin to shake in anger, so he continued hastily. "But I do remember the gist of it. I was part of the Dark Order when I became the Noah, just like you. But there was this one exorcist that could see into the future using her innocence, and she predicted that I would unleash some great evil or something. Because of her, I was beaten and tortured, and it was far worse than what had happened to you." He paused to look at the boy's reaction and was disappointed when his face remained impassive. "So I took my revenge and went to look for that girl. It was so satisfying when I killed her; she was so small, but still had so much blood around her." The Earl took a moment to replay the memory in his head. "But, her stupid innocence shattered and somehow sent me back in time, to the beginning, actually. And I'm sure the Order has told you all about the Millennium Earl from then on."

"So now you want to kill all humans, because of what the Order did to you?"

"No. I merely wanted to destroy the innocence for ruining the short, 'normal' life I had. But as time went on (and I mean a lot of time), I became disgusted by humans. All they care about it themselves. I mean, why else would they bring back the souls of the diseased? If they know that their loved one is happily in heaven, why bring them back to this hell of a world? To please themselves, that's why." He sighed deeply. "And then they go blaming another for their own mistakes. All they do is destroy, kill, wage war on each other. I'm sure the earth would be much better without them."

Allen shook his head. He couldn't believe he was looking at the person he would become. No, it was the person he _could_ become. It hasn't happened yet, so he still had a chance. But for now, he had to stall for time until everyone was in place and get more out of him. "What about your innocence? If you want to rid the earth of humans so much, why haven't you turned into one of the fallen?"

"My innocence? Oh, Lero has it. I happened to run into some interesting knowledge that showed me how to remove that blasted thing out of my body. And the reason why I didn't end up like the exorcist a while back was because, well, because I'm right. That just proves that humans really shouldn't be here, right~?"

Allen ignored the last part, but slowly let his reasoning sink in. As far as he knew, the Earl hadn't betrayed his own innocence. What about himself? He had joined the Noah and had even admitted in wanting to crush the Order. And still, his innocence stayed with him. Maybe it was because of the way Allen thought about it. Sure, the Order had once been his home, but how can he still call it that after all they've done, and not just to him. Lenalee once talked about being held there against her will when she was young, tied up and helpless. She also described the experiments the scientists had in attempt to create more exorcist. And, the most recent, what they had done to Kanda and his friend Alma. The Order had lost its purpose. "I have one last question."

"Go ahead and ask."

"If I die, will you die too?"

The Earl hesitated before decided to respond. "Since you're the present and I'm the future, then there is a strong possibility. However," he stood up and faced Allen, "no matter what you do now or what happens, it won't affect who I am. My being is permanent in the stream of time, so even if you die, and I die, my existence won't. Now," he stretched his hands out, addressing the entire room "who's side is everyone on?"

From the shadows of the room, eleven figures stepped out, most of them with a grim face. Tyki automatically stood at Allen's side, soon followed by a distressed Road. Likewise, Lulubell went straight to the Earl. Wisely, Fiddler and Mercym looked at both sides before walking to him as well. Now, there was only Tryde, Jesdavi, Mightra, and Cyril. Tryde soon joined the bigger group and Mightra went with the other. Jesdavi and Cyril, though, couldn't make up their minds. They clearly didn't want to chose any group until David growled angrily, grabbed his brother, and took Allen's side. Cyril looked at his daughter, clearly distraught, mouthed something to her and went to the Earl.

The Earl didn't hide the fact that he was furious, but kept his voice smooth. "So, are you planning to tear this family apart?"

Allen smiled grimly at his words. "I didn't want to, but I can't let your plan succeed. As horrible as the humans are, not all of them deserve to die. So I'll do what the 14th tried to do, kill you and become the Millennium Earl."

In response, the Earl shot dark purple blasts at him only to be blocked by a white wall that suddenly appeared around the other group. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished along with the six people hiding behind it. _So, he managed to remove the bracelet and take the ark._ The Earl looked back at his family which was now cut roughly in half. None of them wanted to fight against their own, but their faces told him that they would still follow orders. Fine. The Noah can always reincarnate and will hopefully learn not to go against him, but Allen would have to be punished differently.

/*/*/*

No one talked for a while, everyone waiting for the Earl-to-be to speak first as they sat around a table inside one of the ark's rooms. They all hated the position they were in. Finally, Allen looked up and grinned at Jesdavi as an attempt to break the tension. "I'm surprised to see you on this side."

Jasdero scoffed at him. "We still need someone to pay all of those debts we have."

"And since Cross's not here, the apprentice will have to do." David finished.

"So, what now?" Road asked. She had her head laid on the tabletop. "Don't tell me we're going to join the _Dark Order_." She spat the last two words out with distaste.

Allen shook his head. "They're the enemy too. Right now, we're waging war against the Order and the Earl as the third side of the war."

"But can we really do something with only six of us?" As strong as they all were, Tyki knew that they wouldn't last long against two enemies who each had an army of their own.

"I'll think of something." Allen leaned back into his chair. The Earl had his endless amount of akuma while the Order had the exorcist. As determined as he was, he could think of nothing on they could possibly win, he was only a teenager for crying out loud. What they needed was a strategist, someone made for this kind of thinking. But who would be willing to join such a pathetic group of Noah? Allen grimaced at the image that popped into his brain. "Cross." He though outloud.

"A cross?" David made a cross using his index fingers. "I don't see how that could stop anything?" Mightra and Jadero also started making the same symbol.

"I meant the general, my master." Allen scowled.

"That man?" Tyki looked appalled. "After almost killing you?"

"We don't have much of a choice." Came the protest, although it was dispassionately. "He's in the same position as us, so he'll have to help us." _I hope._

Tyki burried his face in a hand and sighed. _The things I do for love_. "Alright. But only if he's under constant watch and you don't leave my side."

Allen agreed. "But we have to find him first." _Deja vu, great_.

"Don't worry, we'll track him." Jasdero smirked.

"All we have to is follow the trail of debts he leaves behind." David grinned mischievously. "And when we have him..."

"WE'LL MAKE HIM PAY!" Both brothers demonstrated their evil laugh as they howled at the ceiling.

While they did their little spectacle, Allen stood and walked to Road's side. He patted her head and kneeled down in front of her face. "You don't want to fight against our family." It wasn't much of a question, but a statement of fact. "I at least have a plan for that."

Road smiled. "You don't have to lie to me, Allen-kun. I already know what I got myself into." She jumped off her chair, cheerful once again, and took command. "Now everyone, let's begin the search." One of her doors rose from the ground. "Jasdero, David, both of you are coming with me." Both boys groaned but still followed her through the door. Mightra, not having much of a role, shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room, leaving Allen and Tyki.

Allen sighed. "We should at least look for some wine for Cross to keep him happy."

He started walking out of the room when Tyki grabbed him by the arm. "How can you trust him so easily?"

"He was my master. Besides, now I know why he wanted to kill me." Tyki arched an eyebrow, so Allen explained. "I don't know how, but Cross knew that I was the Earl. And an easy way to kill him would be to kill me."

"And so you don't think he'll try to kill you again."

"No."

Again, Tyki sighed "I hope you're right."

* * *

_**A/N: I tried answering most of the question between the Earl and Allen, so if you think of any, feel free to ask so that I could try answering them in a future chapter. If you have nothing to ask, review anyways so that I can update quicker. :3**_


	15. New Addition

_**A/N: Hello there. I'm really tired right now, so please forgive me for any mistakes -.-**_

_**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own DGM or it's characters. *sigh***_

_**

* * *

**_

~~New Addition~~

One of the first things on the tiny group's 'to-do' list was to test the humming ability the Earl had mentioned. With only six people, every one of each member's powers and abilities would be used. So unless they somehow managed to find an endless supply of soldiers, then they themselves would be fighting on the front lines.

The best way to find what the musician's humming could do was to try it out in front of others. First, Allen hummed for half an hour before his family to find that nothing occurred. The only thing they could conclude from that was that it wouldn't work on the Noah.

"Well, the Earl did say something about being around humans, so maybe it only works on them." Allen thought out loud.

"I could go get you one~." Road cheerfully offered.

"T-that won't be necessary." The youngest Noah recalled Road's small sadistic side and knew that he would receive a broken human. "I think leaving the ark would be better. That way, we can test this humming thing and continue looking for Cross at the same time."

It has been almost a month since declaring war and the group chose to lay low for a while, staying inside the ark at all times (except for Road's little searches for the general but only because she was the oldest and could therefore defend herself just fine). Tyki was the one who kept everyone under house arrest, especially Allen. The poor boy never had a moment to himself, not that he complained. It turned out that he couldn't bare to be alone at all for some invisible fear that crept up on him when he saw no other living being with him. He once accidentally strayed into a lone room and when he noticed that Tyki was no longer at his side, his body became stiff. His breathing came in hurried huffs and his heartbeat rose quickly. Half of his mind shut down, so he could only stare ahead and let instincts control him. He stood still for five minutes until warm arms were wrapped around him from behind and gentle words were whispered into his ears. Slowly, he relaxed and calmed his breath. He pulled his head back to see Tyki, to which he smiled to in relief.

"And when I find that general..." David pretended to strangle the air in front of him. Tracking him down was deja vu for Jesdavi. Sometimes, they would accompany Road and be subjected to debt paying and there was no way the general _wouldn't_ be doing that on purpose.

Allen rolled his eyes at this. _They shouldn't even be complaining. I had to pay back amounts that couldn't even compare to what the brothers were stuck with._ "Anyways, we should all go. As much as I love this ark, some outside air would be nice."

"Would that really be a good idea?" Tyki asked. "We can't forget that the Earl has his akuma everywhere."

"Then we'll go to the most desolated village or town we can find. Come on, Tyki. We can even pretend it's a date." Allen flashed his most innocent smile.

Tyki, already immune to Allen's charm, patted the mess of white hair. "As much as I would love to, we should stay hidden-"

He was suddenly inturupted by Road who raised her hand up high. "We'll vote on in! Those who want to go for a walk say 'I~'!"

"I~!"

Everyone but Tyki raised their hands high along with her. The Noah of pleasure sighed deeply in defeat. "Alright. Fine. But I am the one to chose the town." Striding over to a desk at the corner, he picked up a map, circled something, and handed it back to Allen.

"Mecha? What kind of name is that?" The boy read outloud. Then he shrugged it off, turned around, and willed a door to form. "Based on the map, I think I got the right town."

"I'll go first." Tyki (in his 'white' form but with regular civilian clothing) peered through, paused, then left the room completely. After a minute, he stuck his head back in. "All clear."

Grinning widely, Allen practically skipped to the doorway followed by Road, Jesdavi, and Mightra. They all appeared inside an old, broken down house. But that didn't bring Allen's spirits down. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok! It's time to test it out."

The group stepped outside to a lonley-looking setting. There were people, but hardly any, doing some shopping the the market they were in. Allen took one good look around to check for akuma posing as humans before joining the small crowd. Every single one of the Noah wore regular clothing, except for Mightra who hid himself completely under a coat. Allen dispelled the idea of wearing an eye patch and simply styled his hair so that part of his bangs to hid the left side of his face. Nothing much could be done about his white hair but put a wig over it.

They all strolled along, weaving past the people as Allen began to hum. All of them tensed, not sure of what to expect. A few people looked at them weirdly as they passed but said nothing. Allen strained his eyes to see at least one small different, but all stayed the same. _This isn't working._

"This isn't working."

As soon as Allen finished his thought, he heard it said out loud. He whipped his head to the side to see an old man throwing down a small toy he had been trying to fix. _A coincidence? _He looked at the man, still humming, until he glanced back. "What are you looking at? Get outa here!"

Allen frowned at the rudeness. _Why don't you leave? _

The man glared at him once more before turning back to a shop. "I'm leaving."

_Huh? What just happened?_ "Something wrong, Allen?" Tyki stood besides him, also looking at where the man used to stand.

"No. But I think I found out what the humming's supposed to do." He directed his attention to a girl a few feet away attending to a stand selling apples. He hummed again. _Please give the man in the cloak a free apple._

The girl suddenly looked up and seeing Mightra, grabbed an apple and ran up to him. "Sir, would you like a free apple?" She asked sweetly. The Noah nodded and accepted it.

"Hey! Don't we get one too?" Jasdero complained.

The girl crossed her arms. "No. Only the kind traveler; he looks tired."

_Give his companions free apples too._ Allen thought.

"But, since you're traveling with him two, I guess it'll be ok to give you all one too." She ran back to her post and picked up a few more red apples. She handed them out to Jasdero, David, and Road. Then she spied Allen and Tyki a few feet away. "Are you traveling with them too?"

"Yes." Tyki answered. The girl jogged over to them and gave each of them an apple. "Thank you, young lady." Tyki bowed slightly, making her blush.

"It's no problem." She said nervously then returned to attend to her post.

"It works!" Allen cried triumphantly.

"What does, Allen-kun?" Road took a huge bite of her apple. "Don't tell me it was you who got us the free apples."

"Yep! And I can't believe how useful it is. I honestly though it would simply make everyone fall asleep or something, but being able to control them..." _No, it wasn't really controlling, but more like placing really strong suggestion into their head_. "I wonder why the Earl never used this."

"Now we can have anything for free!" David cried.

Jasdero poked him on the shoulder. "But we never paid for anything anyways, we always just stole it."

"We can use that to find Cross quicker." Road pushed past Jesdavi. "You can just do the humming thing to make anyone who knows anything come right up and tell us."

Allen beamed at her. "Great! That'll make everything so much easier."

"Don't I get a reward for my wisdom?" She crossed her arms, waiting for her prize. Mightra grabbed her from behind and began tossing her in the air. She laughed hysterically as she screamed to be thrown higher.

Allen scowled. "Don't make yourselves stand out."

"Oh, just let them be." Tyki wrapped an arm around the thin waist. "I'm still waiting for my pretend date, you know."

Blushing, Allen pulled back, "not in public!" He kept his gaze on Tyki, but noticed a few people stare at them out of the corner of his eye.

Tyki, however, kept his hold. "Just hum and tell them to stop looking."

Already abusing my power. The boy sighed and hummed a calm tune. _Everyone, ignore the couple by the, uh, toy shop. Just act as if they're not there._ "There. Now no one should pay any attention to us."

"Oh, really?" Tyki leaned down and whispered into his ear, softly and low, "then why are those girls still looking?"

Allen shivered and let those words sink in slowly. _Wha...girls!_ He snapped his head up in time to see two girls looking their way and giggling to themselves (a/n: obviously yaoi fangirls =3). The pale tone quickly turned pink._ Damn it! It must only work while I hum._ "Let go, Tyki!" Allen pushed himself away and ran off.

"Awww! Allen-kun is shy!" Road squealed.

"And his face was like a tomato!" Both David and Jasdero doubled over in laughter, already thinking up of ways to tease him about it later. Even Mightra joined in with his silent laughter.

Tyki smiled at the cuteness of the whole situation. "We should go get him before something happens.

While they jogged towards the direction the young Noah went, Allen kept running while trying to hide his brightly colored face. _That was embarrassing! It's ok when the Noah see that because they don't really care, but strangers...and they were girls too._ He tripped on an uneven part of the road and tumbled forward. Instead of hitting the floor though, he hit a person's chest and fell right into their arms. Allen rubbed his hurt nose and glanced up to apoligize. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see-" His mouth dropped open; the sudden hit of bad fortune was too much for him. "Eto...hi?" He shrieked when stiff hands gripped his shoulders, hard.

"Of all people, I find you here. Damn Moyashi." Kanda glared at him coldly. "You're not getting away this time."

"K-Kanda!" Being unable to move, he smiled weakly to try to lessen the tension. "It's nice to see you after all this time."

"Don't fuck with me!"

Allen shrieked again as the grip tightened. _Why today? Why now? _He had just gotten used to his new family, his new environment. He had planned to talk to his old friends eventually, but not until after finding Cross and convincing him to join them.

He felt a small tug in his left eye and noticed that the small gear had appeared. Looking past the Asian, he saw a lone man, simply standing still and watching them.

Then, he grinned.

"Kanda, watch out!" He flung him to the ground just as the level one akuma tore it's human guise apart to reveal its true form. At the same time, Allen activated his innocence and used his crown clown to sheild both him and Kanda from the poisonous bullets. Under the white coat, Allen grabbed Kanda by the hand and pulled him up.

"What the hell? Why is it attacking you too?"

Allen shrugged sadly before jumping out and destroying the akuma with one slash of his hand. He had no time to feel happy about releasing the long-entrapped soul because now, the Earl knew where he was. "Kanda, you have to get out of here."

The samurai _che'd,_ not about to obey another's orders. "Not until you explain what's going on.."

Groaning at the man's stubberness, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind him at a run. "Fine, but if you try to take me back to the Order, you're dead."

To this, Kanda said nothing. He let himself be dragged, a strange action for him. Allen didn't question it and instead scanned the crowd for his family. He found them trying to get Road to part from the many stuffed animal in a store. "We have...to leave..." He panted.

"Why is he here?" Tyki glared at Kanda who returned the gesture.

"No fighting! And I'll explain when we return to the ark."

"No. You'll explain now." Kanda barked.

Completely ignoring him, Allen opened a door. "Sorry about this." He threw Kanda in and let the other Noah enter before going in himself. As soon as his feet touched the white road, the door disappeared behind him. Allen wasted no time in explaining the hasty retreat. "I ran into an akuma. There's no doubt the Earl will send someone to check it out."

"So, you're against the Earl now?" Kanda had a hand on his katana, his eyes darting to and fro to each of the Noah.

"I said no fighting. And yes, we are going against the Earl."

Kanda stared at him. "Just you six?" He _che'd_. "Pathetic. You'll all be dead by the end of the first battle."

David pointed a finger at him. "You take that back you damn exorcist."

"I'm not an exorcist anymore." Kanda spat.

"EH?"

"I've had it with the Order." He crossed his arms and stood up straight. "They're pathetic too."

"So...you just left? When?" Allen was still amazed at the man's action. Kanda's been a part of the Order his whole life, and he was sure they weren't so reluctant to just let him stroll out.

"About a week after you escaped. I went on a mission and never went back."

"Then who's side are you on?" Road asked with a dangerous smile on her face.

"My own."

"So you can join ours!" Allen smiled at his idea. With Kanda on his side, they wouldn't have to fight each other.

"I just said I was on my own side."

Tyki bent down to speak to Allen quietly. "Is that really a good idea?"

"He's not an exorcist anymore." The boy whispered back.

"Even after what he did to you?"

"He didn't do anything, the Order did. And they made him suffer too."

Tyki eyed Kanda suspiciously. "It's probably a trap."

"I doubt it. How would they know we would be appearing in that specific town."

"Will you stop whispering!"

Allen finally turned his attention to Kanda and smiled broadly. "Welcome to the third side of the war."

Kanda looked over Allen once more. "Whatever."

"Great! You can stay here, in the ark. I'll give you the room next to mine."

All of the Noah (except for Allen) looked at each other and grimaced. The first to give in to the idea of letting Kanda join was Road, who walked over to the newest addition. "You know, I have the perfect dress and matching barrette for you. I'll go get it, and Allen's new suite too." She giggled before going to her room.

Allen sighed, knowing another dressing up/tea time game was coming up.

Kanda, however, gave him a questioning (more like demanding glare), "Did she say dress?"

"Hmm. Maybe it should be my little musician who wears the dress." Tyki held Allen by the hips and drew him close.

A soft chuckle made them both turn around. "Gay." Kanda smirked.

Allen blushed furiously. "S-shut up, Bakanda!" He stepped away and walked to the door. "Get over here so I can show you your room."

Tyki grinned at Kanda. "Isn't he adorable?"

Kanda could only roll his eyes at the stupidity of it all.

* * *

OMAKE =3

_**A/N: you can completely skip this if you want, it has no real change to the plot. It's a simple & short Kanda story I just had to write. If you do decide to read it, then please enjoy!**_

Kanda looked around his new room and couldn't help but to be pleased. It was Japanese styled, so it was fairly simple. There was even a futon on the floor and small rock fountain in the corner with running water, the perfect room to meditate in. _That stupid Moyashi actually did something right._ He leaned his katana against the wall and slid open the door to the closest. _There's clothes in here too_. He rummaged around and pulled out a two piece pajama and slipped into it. He then opened his small briefcase that carried the few possessions he owned and couldn't part with. He placed his clothes with the ones already in the closet then set the hourglass with the lotus flower in it on a small, low table in the center of the room. He stared at if for a while before laying under the covers of his futon.

Was it really a wise idea to stay here. He was siding with the Noah for crying outloud. But they did say they were against the Earl (of which he would make Allen explain about) and the akuma attack proved it. They were also going against the Order, not that he really cared for. They had used him for their own experiments and even kept Alma alive this whole time, using him. He had ignored it all and only concentrated on his missions and on finding 'that person'. Still, torturing one of their own, one who clearly had no intention ending the world for the Earl, was going too far.

Kanda sighed and turned to face the wall. That was when he heard _it_. A thumping sound, coming from the walls. _What the hell?_ He strained his ears to listen better.

_Thump_

_ Thump_

_ Thump_

There was a certain rhythm to it, but what was it? If he remembered right, Allen's room was right on the other side.

_"Mmm..."_

The cry startled him and he sat up, placing his ear to the wall.

_"Mmh...ahhh..."_

_What is he doing in there?_ There was no mistaking the noises for lust-filled cries. _Fuck it. The Moyashi can do whatever he feels like doing._ He laid his head back down and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him.

_"M-more, please..."_

Kanda growled. The noises have definitely gotten louder and kept him from falling asleep. If he doesn't shut up...

_"Ah! Tyki...harder!"_

Kanda turned to his other side and covered his ears with a pillow.

_"I-I think I'm cum-"_

He could still hear it and his patience was wearing thin. He could feel the anger boiling up inside him. If they didn't stop soon...

_"Ahhhh!"_

In a flash, Kanda grabbed his katana and banged the hilt against the wall. "WILL YOU SHUT UP OVER THERE?"

Everything went quiet after that. _Finally_. With a frown on his face, Kanda shut his eyes again and fell alseep peacefully.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Oh, before I forget, if you want to see something extremely adorable, go to: .com/watch?v=dvT52OFXRKE&feature=related**_

_**It's amazing and hypnotizing X3!**_


	16. Master

_**A/N: It's been a while, right? Well, I don't want to sound mean but get used to it because I'll be entering school once again and will literally have no time to do much of anything. But I hope you all wait for me and I promise to update (eventually)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the -Man characters, unfortunately **_

_**

* * *

**_

~~Master~~

As Kanda meditated on his small squared mattress, a knock was heard on his door. Opening an eye, he stared at the door, but chose to ignore it. There was a louder knock a few seconds later, more desperate. Grunting, the samurai stood and pulled open the door. "What do you want?" He growled.

A wide-eyed Allen smiled nervously at him. "Hi Kanda. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm meditating, baka moyashi. So leave." He tried shutting the door on him, but the lithe boy shoved his foot into the crack.

"I'll meditate with you, I promise to be quiet." Kanda raised an eyebrow. Before, Allen would've never suggested such a thing. The boy had changed, from both the outside ad inside. Besides being a Noah and having an obvious dislike for humans, he still held on to part of his past self; his mind plunged both in the dark and light. His life had just gotten harder, but he couldn't be more at peace. The tensions and formalities he always had was less evident. This could only prove that Allen really did belong with the Noah

Kanda though of all of this before letting out an irritated _che._ "What about your little Noah family?" His question was cold, but Allen expected that already; there was no way the samurai would be so quick as to give his full trust to the Noah.

"Uh, they're all busy right now, outside, and they'd all preferred it if I stayed in the ark." Actually, only Tyki wanted Allen in the ark. They were getting closer to finding Cross and, because of what happened in the last encounter, wanted him out of the picture. With all five Noah with them though, there was a strong chance that the general would see he was outmatched and agree to talk. And as much as Allen dislike Kanda's attitude, he was still the only other person in the ark. "So how about we meditate together?" He said with a smile.

Allen was responded with a door to his face, he glanced down at the floor, _some things just never change_. He took a seat next to the door and wrapped his arms around his knees. _I'll be fine, Kanda's just on the other side of the wall, so I'm not completely alone._ His hands started shaking first, followed by his arms and shoulders. _It's ok, everything is ok. Soon, Tyki will come with Road, Mightra, Jasdero, and David... _He was slipping away now, to the terror that followed him no matter how much time passed. Just as his eyes were beginning to glaze-over, something hard hit the top of his head. "Ite!" He cried and touched the sore spot.

Kanda rested the end of his katana (in its wooden scabbard) onto his shoulder. "What are you cowering at my door for?"

"I'm not cowering!" Allen hissed, standing up.

"It's because of Rouvelier, isn't it?" The smaller nodded his head slightly. Kanda sighed angrily before whacking Allen once again over the head. "Use your freaky powers to make a gym or something. I feel like beating you in a fight right now."

"Don't order me around." Despite his words, Allen still created a door and both stepped into a small fighting arena. "But don't think you'll be able to win so easily."

"That's what I'm hoping for, Moyashi." In a swift movement, he unsheathed Mugen and swiped it at Allen.

The boy dodged it by throwing his body to the side. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"Too bad." Kanda ran at him again but was blocked by Allen's activated black arm and thrown back a few feet.

While he recovered, Allen took the time to pull out his sword and twirled it in his hand a few times. "Just know that you asked for this, Bakanda."

/*/*/*

Allen had known that the others were close to finding Cross, but he didn't know how close they were in reality. The Noah had finally been able to catch up to him, and were beginning to close in on him. All of it was thanks to Allen, who had been able to bring out very useful information from those that walked up to him just the day before. The most thankful were Jasdero and David who had been able to get out of paying off any debts the general had most likely left behind.

At the moment, Tyki was sipping a cold drink inside a lonely bar, keeping his eyes on the redhead sitting between two laughing women. The Noah hid in his trench coat and tophat, so only his eyes could be seen. Then, without warning, the man stood and walked out the door, leaving the still laughing women. _What is he up to?_ Tyki thought to himself. He only waited a few seconds before he left through the same door as the other. Only his foot and head made it out when a metal tube was placed at the side of his head. Slowly, he raised his hands in as a signal of surrender. "So, you noticed I was here."

"A long time ago, actually." Cross said. "And I also noticed the others hidden around the bar too." As if on cue, the other four Noah stepped out of the shadows created by the setting sun. "Now, why would the Earl bother to send five Noah for one exorcist?"

"He didn't." Tyki looked at him without turning his head. "Allen did."

Cross didn't look a bit surprised. "So, you're taking orders from my stupid apprentice now?"

"Maybe~." Road giggled.

"Then I'll go ahead and guess that he's found out about who the Earl really is." He paused. "And I'm also going to guess that the idiot is running in circles, not knowing what to do."

"Not running in circles, maybe," David started with a shrug.

"But the idiot is lost." Jasdero finished.

Road instantly began pounding them with her fist. "Allen-kun's not an idiot. Now, apoligize!"

"He's not even here." They both protested. But when the small girl refused to stop, they both muttered a small apology.

Cross lowered his gun and asked Tyki. "Where is he now?"

"In the ark. Road will take you to him, if you don't mind."

After Cross nodded sternly, Road willed a checkered door to rise from the ground. She hesitated before opening the doors, her no longer playful. "If you hurt him, know that you won't be leaving the ark alive."

"Thank you for the warning, young lady." When the doors opened, the redhead stopped one foot in front of the entrance. "You two." He pointed at Jasdevi. "Go get a few bottles of the finest wine."

"What?"

"And you." Cross pointed at Mightra, sizing him up before speaking again. "Go get some polish for my boots."

Unlike Jasdevi, Mightra nodded and ran off obediently. Jasdero and David continued fuming but eventually stormed off after receiving a do-as-he-says look from Tyki.

"I might as well enjoy my time in the ark." Cross said before walking into the ark.

/*/*/*

"Someone's arrived." Allen said, momentarily leaving him open for an attack. The next thing he knew, he was flung across the room and collided with the wall.

"I win." Kanda huffed. He buried the tip of his innocence into the soft ground and leaned against it. He wouldn't admit it, but Allen had gotten a lot better after a month. Or could it be that his Noah side gave him the extra strength?

"I was distracted." Allen growled as he rose from the ruble of what used to be part of the wall. He dusted some of the dirt from his crown clown before deactivating it. "Anyways, someone just entered the ark. We should go see." He went through the way they had entered with Kanda close behind. Although the samurai would have preferred to have stayed in his room, he had to see if the general really had come along.

It was night time in the ark, which reflected the real time outside. But it wasn't dark; stars and even a moon can be seen lighting everything. And through that light, Allen saw the man who had previously pointed a gun to his head walking towards him. He stopped abruptly before standing up straight. "Hello, Cross Marian."

"What ever happened to calling me Master?" Cross mocked then spotted Kanda standing next to his ex-apprentice. "I'm surprised there's another exorcist here."

Kanda gave him his infamous _che_ and crossed his arms. "Well, _Marian_, I would like to talk to you about a few things." Allen stressed the name to acknowledge the fact that he was no longer an (idiot) apprentice.

"Fine, but it'll just be us alone." He noticed Tyki and Road staring at him suspiciously, so he added. "Only for a few moments while we, catch up on things."

Allen nodded and walked over to a small house and let Cross enter first. "Are you sure you can trust him?" Tyki asked although he already knew what Allen's answer would be.

"Yes, and he's on my territory anyways." He gave him a confident smile then turned to Kanda. "I hope you don't mind staying with Tyki and Road. You can use this time to bond with them."

"Baka Moyashi." The samurai gave him an evil glare which was later directed at the two Noah once the door was shut, daring them to try anything.

At first, Allen grimaced at the idea of talking to his Mas- to Cross but felt it was necessary. The man knew a lot, maybe even more than the Noah for it was him that discovered the Earl's identity. After closing the door, he frowned at him for already making himself at home. He sat all snug and comfortable in the couch with his feet up on the short table. "Ok Cross," Allen began as he made his way to the couch opposite the man, "what do you want to start with?" As soon as he sat down, he was attacked by a small cork to his forehead. "What the hell was that for?"

"As long as you are seeking my help and advice, you are still the apprentice. The simple fact that you have your ark and few followers does not mean you can act so high and mighty. You are still just a child."

"Is that why you wanted the 14th to win?" Allen spat out.

"Well, that depends. What do you plan on doing now?" Cross leaned forward and awaited his answer.

"I plan on stopping the Earl, as well as destroying the Dark Order since there would be no more need of them."

"I see." Cross looked at Allen intently before resting his chin on a palm. "The first part's pretty easy." The boy cocked his head in confusion so he continued. "Kill yourself."

His silver eyes went wide for a moment, before staring down at the marble floor. "I've thought of that already, of the easiest way to end it all." He sighed before looking at Cross in the eye. "But I won't do it. Mana told me to keep walking, and that's what I intend to do. I'll find a way sooner or later."

"Maybe you're not such a child anymore." The man mused. "Since you're willing to fight, then I guess I'll help. Your sorry excuse of an army won't stand a chance, even if they are Noah. And it's about time this war were put to an end." He stood and loomed over Allen. "Since it is you and not the 14th, you'll be having a lot of trouble with the whole ordeal, so it's important that you show no weakness. Give no mercy and expect none in return. Never let you voice waver because you'll lose the respect of those that follow you. Understand?"

Allen nodded nervously. It's been a long time since Cross had talked to him like that; it emphasized the seriousness of the path he had taken.

"Good." He held out a folded paper, so old that it was turning yellow.

"What is it?" Allen took it and unfolded it in a delicate fashion, careful not to tear it. Small letters were slurred together as if the message were written in a hurry. Not being able to decipher it, he looked at the man for his answer.

"The man who wrote that survived an akuma attack," he explained "and heard an interesting conversation between them. 'They spoke about going to Atlantis, hidden underneath the sea' is something that's written on there. Apparently, there's something there we could probably use to our advantage."

"So... we're going to search for a city at the bottom of the ocean." Allen didn't even try hiding the sarcasm.

Cross pounded him on the head with a fist. "Cut the crap. If you want a chance to win, you'll take this seriously. Now go see it those Noah brought back my wine, I'm tired." He waved Allen off the couch before taking his spot. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, so go find me a room or something." Grumbling, Allen trotted off, wanting nothing more than to cause his Master a little pain.

"I hope you're stronger, Allen." The gruff voice made him turn around only to stare at the back of the readhead since he was laying now. "That place will be swarming with akuma, level four and over."

Allen gave him a small smile, even though he wasn't able to see it. "I'm still not backing down." After a grunt from the man, he left the room to come face to face to Tyki. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"I couldn't quite trust him." Tyki pulling his lover into his embrace by the hips. "And I couldn't bare the fact that you were alone with another man."

"Please don't be jealous." Allen said. He sighed, "So, you heard everything."

Tyki cupped the cream chin to look directly at the silver eyes. "I'll be with you the whole time. I made a promise to you, didn't I?"

He nodded and looked around. "Where's Kanda?" he ask worryingly

"Him? Oh, he ran after Road waving his katana in the air like a maniac for putting a bow in his hair. He really has some anger issues."

"He wouldn't be Kanda if he didn't." He went on tippy-toes and kissed the Portuguese man lightly. "Thanks Tyki."

"Ooooh~. Someone's all lovey-dovey here." David swung a hand over Allen's shoulders who instantly went red. Jasdero, on the other hand, was busy making kissing noises.

"Is this really necessary?" Tyki groaned. "You're making my little musician embarrassed." His statement only worsen Allen's condition.

"S-shut up." The youngest stuttered, hiding his face underneath his hair.

David backed off. "Yeah sure. Anyways we have the drunk's wine." He took the large bottle wrapped in a paper bag and shoved it into Allen's chest. "We're done."

"For now." Jasdero whispered mischievously. "But he will pay!" Both of them walked off arm in arm, laughing in triumph (even though nothing has happened yet).

Allen opened the bag and took out the bottle. Nausea and unsettlement sunk in. "This has always been the most expensive brand. You have no idea the trouble I went through to buy these." He shook his head. "Let me just set him up with a room, then we could sleep."

"Alright then." Tyki ruffled his hair and laid a kiss on his forehead, bringing out a grin from the boy. Yet, Allen could not stop thinking of the day's information. One level four had been barely been beaten by three exorcists, now there were going to be more? Some of them might not make it through.

* * *

_**A/N: Things will get a whole lot interesting, and much of the plot development is thanks to Blaid. Don't forget to review everyone :3**_


	17. Infiltration

_**Bonjour everyone. Just a bit of warning, this chapter hits off with some smut almost instantly. Why? Well, because I felt like it (and also because the smut is always at the end of the chapter so I'm reversing it) Please enjoy =3**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything no matter how many times I wish for it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

~~Infiltration~~

Allen shifted closer to the warmth and breathed deeply. He smelled the cologne, the feint aroma of cigarettes, and Tyki, all blended wonderfully together. "Mmmmm..." He buried his face deeper, refusing to awaken completely, wanting to drift back into his dreams of comfort.

"So, you're awake now." Soft words made their way into the boy's ears.

He grunted, irritated. "No, I'm not."

Tyki nudged him by tapping his chin onto the mess of white hair beneath him. "How about some breakfast?"

Allen contemplated his question before murmuring. "Three more minutes..."

"Only three then, my little musician. "He pulled the lithe body closer to his. Unable to control himself, he shifted downward on the bed until he found the delicate pale skin of the neck. Tyki placed small butterfly kisses from below the earlobe to shoulder blade, sliding down the night gown from the shoulder.

Allen shivered before slapping his hand to on his neck to cover it. "Let me sleep." With a furrowed brow and closed eyes, he turned around and proceeded in wrapping his body around a pillow.

Tyki chuckled and observed the small back that now faced him. He studied the perfect curve of the hips and long, delicate legs poking out of the gown. _I wonder if he's wearing anything underneath?_ Careful not to disturb the boy, he placed a hand on his thigh and ran his fingers up slowly until he felt the hipbone, not one piece of clothing blocked his path. _He's just asking for it_. He slid his hand in between the thighs to grab the sensitive flesh.

A slight moan escaped from Allen's lips as he involuntary bucked his hips into the hand. Instantly aroused by the sound, Tyki quicken his pace. "N-no. Not now." Allen gasped, his finger griping the pillow tightly. "Someone will...hear us."

"Then you should be quiet." He proceeded in nibbling on the skin between the shoulder and neck. "You were the one who seduced me anyways."

"How?"

"By lying next to me wearing nothing by t a thin piece of cloth." He pumped his hand faster to get a sweet melody going. But just as Allen was reaching his climax, the door to his room burst open. Allen instantly pulled away to hide his present state from whoever had kicked the door open. Tyki, however, sat up and sighed heavily. "Must you bother me so early in the morning?"

"I only came to 'bother' my idiot apprentice, Noah." Tyki glared at hearing such a possessive word while Cross looked around the room. "Where is he?"

Tyki shifted so that he hid Allen's small body "He's in another room at the moment, a few houses back-"

The words were barely out of his mouth when Cross whipped out his gun and shot three bullets at the wall straight ahead.

"What the hell?" Allen shot up and stared at the smoke coming from the bullet holes. Then he gave his master an angry look. "Why are you shooting in here?"

"I don't enjoy being lied to. But now that you have decided to get up, get me some eggs, pork soup, and a glass of wine for breakfast." He turned, heading back out before pausing. "When you're both done here, make sure to shower. I don't want anything...dirty, touching my plate." He smirked as he closed the door behind him.

Allen fumed and shot a few death glares at the door. "It's going to be hell all over again with him living here." He muttered. His anger suddenly dissipated and turned into embarrassment as he laid his face in the pillow. "I can't believe he saw me like this."

Chuckling, Tyki laid over him, hearing the boy grunt from the weight. "At least it's been made clear to him that you're mine." He ground his body on Allen's backside, making him groan at the hard lump rubbing near his entrance. "Shall we continue?"

"N-no...I'll be sore all day." Allen moaned. Ignoring his own hardening erection, he tried pulling himself from underneath to take a shower. He was sure that some cold water would make it go away. Tyki, though, wouldn't let go.

"I'll go easy on you, maybe even use some lube." He stood and walked over to a drawer, searching though the contents of the last one.

Panting a little, Allen propped himself on his elbows to look at his lover. "Why, exactly, do you have some hidden in my room?"

"For moment like this." Tyki went back to the bed tossing a small bottle into the air and catching it with one hand. "Would you get on you knees for me?"

Face flushed at the command, the boy broke eye contact to stare at the fascinating design on the sheets. He wasn't completely comfortable with the things he did with Tyki. He had stopped hating it a while ago, but that didn't mean he'd let the man do those things to him (no matter how good it felt) whenever he wanted. Because of the small dignity he still had, he felt the need to protest every time the subject was brought up. Tyki listened 37% of the time. For the other 63%, well, Allen would wake up with a sore lower body. And this was one of the moments in which Tyki wouldn't listen.

Without warning, he gripped Allen by the waist and raised the backside high in the air, to rest on this bare knees. "Hey! What are you doing?" A cold shiver passed though his body when his gown was scrunched up underneath his arms.

"We should be quick about this, so it'll be best if you don't struggle." Tyki placed a reasonable amount onto his palm and fingers. He rubbed his fingers together to spread the lube. "Hmm, maybe I shouldn't start with the painful part. How about we pick up where we were before that _man_ burst in." He reached his hand around and took hold of the member once more. The feeling was so wet and slick, it allowed Tyi to move smoothly and increased the pleasurable sensation for Allen.

"Ah...hah..." Allen couldn't stop himself from reacting to the touch that felt twice as good than normal. It has only been a few seconds and already Allen was breathing hard.

_He's really into it._ Taking this chance, Tyki wet his other hand and poked at the entrance teasingly.

Allen moaned loudly. "Mmh...just...hurry already."

"If you say so." Tyki pushed in two digits, twisting and scissoring them. His other hand tightened, causing Allen to cry out n pleasure. "Does it really feel that good?" The Noah of Pleasure was now extremely curious. H was only touching him in two places (one of which was considered painful) and already he was breathing hard and thrashing without a word of complaint.

Removing his fingers from the boy's backside, Tyki unzipped his own pants before re-wetting his own hand. He copied the same motions he was doing to the other on himself. The pleasure hit him almost immediately.

His groan made Allen turn around and the sight of Tyki masturbating finally sent him over the edge. He released onto the bedsheets but couldn't tare his eyes from the man. Dark hair plastered onto sweaty skin, golden eyes slightly closed in bliss, parted lips that allowed Allen to see the pink tongue inside. It was both beautiful and erotic.

Tyki forced himself to stop; he wanted to come inside of his lover and nowhere else. Too deep into his ecstasy, he thrusted himself completely into Allen, smashing the boy's head against the headboard. "OW!"

"Sorry." Tyki grunted. With some difficulty, he managed to scoot both bodies lower. "I'll make it up to you. I'll give you the most intense feeling..." He uses one hand to pinch at the hardened nipples while the other drew circles on his abdomen. He leaned in to nibble his neck, shoulder, back, anything his mouth could reach. It was all too much, erasing pain completely as he was being pounded into the bed.

"Ah! No-hah! More. Too much..." He cried one last time as Tyki filled him. It was amazing, the most wonderful feeling of pleasure Allen had ever felt. Even after Tyki had separated from him a minute ago, Allen was still trapped in the bliss.

"Come on." Tyki made a move to pick him up and take him to the bathroom, but as soon as his hands touched the pale skin, Allen moaned. Tyki reeled back in surprise, then laughed and scratched Allen's head. "Did I accidentally mix your brain up?" He pulled the nightgown back down and picked Allen up into his arms.

In the large bathroom fit for a king, Tyki let cool water fill the tub. "Can you stand?"

"I'd better." He was finally able to breath normally and he could only gape at his past state. He stood on shaky feet but regained his straight posture after a while. He wasn't so sore now, but he was sure it would get worse later. He removed his clothes and tossed them into a basket before sinking into the water. "Are you coming in too?" He asked.

Tyki shook his head. "I'll take a shower after you're done so that I can wash you right now." He poured shampoo on the silver locks and massaged it into the scalp. Allen purred and leaned into the touch. Oh, how much Tyki loved giving his lover a bath.

/*/*/*

Kanda stood before Allen's door. He hated having to come and drag the young Noah outside, but he hated being around Road even more. On more than one occasion, she had piratically jumped him, holding something lacy and/or pink. When he had screamed at her to leave him alone she replied "Aww, but I don't want to be the only girl here." These Noah were all freaks.

He was about to knock on the door when it was opened for him. "Oh, Kanda. What are you doing here?" Allen walked out wearing simple pants, long-sleeved shirt and coat.

"The general won't shut up about his breakfast. He asked me to come get you."

Allen cocked his head to the side, smiling. "I didn't know you were so obedient Kanda."

"Shut it, Moyashi."

"Allen-kun~" Both males turned to the running figure. She stopped right in front of them. "Good morning!" Road gave Kanda a sly look; his hand unconsciously went to his katana. "Hi Kanda!"

"Che. I gave my message, so I'm leaving now." _Before_ she_ sticks another bow in my hair._

"Wait Kanda! Aren't you going to eat breakfast with us?" Kanda ignored him and kept walking away. "There's something important I have to tell everyone." No response. "It's about the Dark Order!" Allen had to scream for his voice to reach Kanda.

Said boy paused to look back. "You'd better make this fast."

/*/*/*

There are countless rooms in the ark, but there was one in particular that was used for gatherings, aka the dinner room. It was a large room connected to a kitchen. In the center was a round table big enough for fifteen people, but only one half of it was ever used. The place was similar to the Earl's place except that it was brighter and decorated with beautiful paintings of nature. When Allen, Tyki, Road and Kanda walked in, Cross and Mightra were already seated besides each other.

Cross took a sip of wine. "Took you long enough."

Road took her seat next to Mightra while Kanda took his next to Cross. Everyone then looked at the two still standing. "Oh, and are we supposed to be the ones to serve you?" Allen grumbled. "Where's David and Jasdero anyways?"

"In the kitchen." Road replied. As if on cue, a loud crash was heard from that direction.

"Uhh, I think I should check on them." Allen half jogged with Tyki calmly walking behind him. He and Cross shared a short glare as he passed him, going unnoticed by everyone.

As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, the smell of burnt food hit his nose. Allen was freaking out, trying to put out a small fire over a pot. "You're supposed to put the meat in water to _boil_ it!"

"How are we supposed to know that?" Jesdavi argued back. "We aren't cooks."

"Where do you think the soup comes from?" Allen sighed. He began looking for fresh ingredients and called Tyki while searching a cabinet. "Would you mind helping me? I think I can whip something up."

"Of course."

Between the two of them, a full breakfast was finally cooked (just enough for seven people plus Allen) and brought over to the table by Jasdero and David. No one was used to preparing meals since it had been the akuma who did anything resembling house chores, but Tyki, living in the outside world every now and then, knew a thing or two about food.

Once everyone was sitting down with a plate (or multiple plates in one person's case) did Allen finally speak. "As you all well known, we are facing two different enemies here. A whole month has passed and no one has made a single move, so I say we should do so first." He paused, nervous about the plan he had come up with by himself. "The Earl has his akuma and although the egg has been destroyed, he still has countless others. That leaves the Dark Order who can still create exorcists. So…"

"We blow them up!" Both Jasdero and David jumped up from their seats, arms imitating an exploding bomb.

Road leaned forward with her hand in the air. "I call dibs on torturing Rovelier."

"Fools." Cross said. "Do you really think we can destroy the Order in just one night?"

"Then what?" Tyki asked, looking at Allen for the answer. It was Kanda, though, who answered. "We cripple them."

Allen nodded. "we are going to take something important, their innocence."

"And I assume you have a well, thought out plan for this." Cross interjected. "You can't expect to simply stroll in there, grab the innocence, and walk out unharmed."

Allen smirked. "Actually, that's exactly what I'm planning to do."

/*/*/*

Life has gotten incredibly difficult for Lavi. Not only was he being overwhelmed by the drastic changes in the Dark Order, but he was stuck in an inner turmoil of helping his friends at the Order, or living up to his bookman duties. He wasn't supposed to be involved in the war, but he has been losing friends left and right and was feeling the need to protect whoever was left. There was Lenalee, who now spent every second she wasn't on a mission with her brother. Timothy, the youngest exorcist, spent his time learning with his tutor or hiding away. There were many who wanted to 'study' his strange ability of being able to posses akuma. And when his tutor wasn't there to protect him, he locked himself away or glued himself to Lenalee, whom he now considered his older sister.

Miranda cried the hardest, but she also fought against it the most. Every mission that was available, she took wth hardly any rest. Following her example was Marie, but to a less extreme scale. Moslty, though he traveled with Teidol looking for more accommodaters. Based on their most recent report, they have found one, described by the general as a "sneaky little one who's quick on his feet". At the moment, they were trying to catch, or at least talk to, this strange person.

Everyone was fighting their hardest although the worst of the war hadn't occurred, this was the calm before the storm. And Lavi knew he wouldn't be part of that storm. Being the Bookman's apprentice meant standing on the sidelines and recording what is happening. Eventually, he would have to desert his friends in battle.

He walked along the corridoors, making his way to where Hevlaska was. With Allen, Kanda, and Crowley gone, and Lenalee too upset to talk to, Lavi would talk to Crowley's innocence, pretending he was still there.

"Hello exorcist." The large green figure said once Lavi descended on the small platform. "Are you here to speak to you friend?"

The red head nodded. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not." She answered. "I enjoy another's company; I spend so much time down here, all alone."

Lavi stepped onto a long platform low to the ground that went all around Hevlaska. He crouched down to look at the leeping innocence. "Hi Crowley!" he called. "How are you?" He expected no response so he went on talking. "You know, on my last mission, I met this really hot girl at an inn. I was there, hunting down an akuma, which turned out to be one of her customers. When it attacked, I killed it and saved everyone. The girl ran straight into my arms and gave me a looong kiss." He smiled. "She even said he wanted to marry me...I had to leave the next day and I doubt I'll ever see her again."

_**Leave the Dark Order.**_

"Maybe I should leave the Order. He surprised himself with the thought. Where had it come from?

_**If you don't want to be killed, leave the Dark Order.**_

"As a bookman, I really can't die." Lavi reasoned with himself. "So I'll have to leave this war soon."

_**If the Order has hurt you, if you want to fight with a better side, leave.**_

"Someone's coming." Hevlaska said calmly, simply notifying the other. Lavi looked up but only saw the bottom of the diamond-shaped platform coming down. "It's _him_."

_Him?_ Lavi fingered his weapon, thought better of it, and ran behind Hvlaska. From his position, he wasn't able to see anything but could hear the conversation.

"Welcome back." He heard Hevlaska say.

"It's nice to see you again, Hevlaska." _That voice, it couldn't be..._

"Why have you returned?"

There was a moment of hesitation before the serious voice answered. "The church cares nothing about the innocence other than being able to use it. They have hurt many people, so they aren't suited to keep it anymore."

"So you've come for the innocence." Hevlaska sounded neither angered nor scared, but curious.

"In short, yes. I am waging war against the Dark Order as well as with the Earl. And I would appreciated it if you joined my side of you own free will. Whatever you choose, I'll be taking the innocence either way."

"Those are old words." A pause. "What make you think that you'll win this war?"

Lavi could almost picture the other figure smile as he heard a light chuckle. "Because there are both Noah and accommodaters on my side." That was when his jaw dropped. _Noah and exorcist?. Impossible._

"Interesting." If Hevlaska was surprised, she hid it well. "I have decided. I will join you. You haven't betrayed you own innocence, and that is proof enough for me."

"Thank you, Hevlaska. I will open a door to the ark underneath you, so don't be alarmed at the drop. There's already a room set up for you, one with lots of sunlight."

"Very well, Allen Walker."

Slowly, the great green figure began sinking down, disappearing until only Lavi and Allen faced each other across the empty space.

Allen had been watching Hevlaska, his gaze below them, and was surprised when his silver eyes met with another's. "Lavi..." A flicker of different emoions, happiness, sadness and regret, flashed in those eyes before turning away. "I'm sorry about Crowley."

"Is it true?" He asked. "About the Noah and exorcists? Who...?" There was so much to ask that it all became stuck in his throat.

Allen had a soft smile as he nodded his head. "Kanda's with us." He suddenly had an urgent expression. "You need to leave. Tell Lenalee, Komoui, everyone. I can't stand having to hurt my friends."

"If we even are your friends."

Allen was hurt by his comment but said nothing. Instead, he began to hum.

_**Pay no more attention to the white-haired boy. Go warn those you care about.**_

Lavi looked at him strangely, and scowled. He ran, past Allen and onto the floating platform to find Bookman and one of the officials.

_**Don't mention this conversation to the higher-ups. **_

On second thought, Lavi would only tell Bookman,he'd know what to make of this whole situation.

Allen could only watch with a sense of longing, and sorrow. Before the feeling of loneliness took a hold of him, he created another door and stepped into it.

/*/*/*

"HAHAHAHA!"

Road's laughter rang through the hallways, scaring away anyone within earshot. "Road, I don't think this is really necessary." Tyki sighed. They were only supposed to create a distraction in the science department of the Order for a few minutes and leave before anyone that could actually fight back made their way to them. Road had one of her doors behind them for a quick escape if that happened.

"I just want to scare the little humans a bit. It's their fault Allen's traumatized." She added the last part with a sneer.

Tyki agreed and even though they should be leaving now, he decided to have a little side trip wouldn't hurt. "Road, how about we go on a walk?"

The girl gave him a puzzled look, then grinned darkly. "Why not?" The door disappeared behind them as they walked along, Tyki taking long strides as Road skipped.

"You!" Both Noah turned around at the gasp to find none other than Rouvelier.

"This must be our lucky day." Road giggled.

The top officer growled and began running in the opposite direction. His path, however, was soon blocked by a wall of purple butterflies. In a flash, they descended on him, dozens of them biting all at once. They weren't simple pecks either, the sharp teeth ripped skin off the surface. He cried out in pain, but refused to beg for mercy. His brain could barely register the low, angry voice that spoke above him. "This is only the beginning or our revenge."

Rouvelier soon found himself falling and once his body hit the cold hard floor, the tease fluttered off. He gasped and coughed, turning onto his hands and knees. A soft, ominous laugh echoed throughout the darkness of the room. There was a _clink_ as bright red shoes landed next to his head. "I wonder what your worst memory is..."

Before them, the room reshaped itself into a wealthy-man's bedroom. On the desk, a younger version (around twenty years old) of Rouvelier sat, writing quickly. There was a knock on the door before another man entered. He also had blond hair that just passed his ears and a full grown mustash that nearly covered his lip. "Brother?" The younger Rouvelier said.

The older one stared in shock as the scene continued to unfold. "No. Not again..."

The younger one walked over to his brother. "What is it?"

His brother gave a stiff smile. "I just want to know how you're coping with father's death."

Silence took over. "I am fine. More importantly, we need to go over his unfinished files from the Order."

The door knob began turning furiously, but remained closed. Whoever was on the other side then pounded upon the door. "Malcolm! Open the door, dammit!"

"Why. What's wrong?" H made a move towards it but his brother gripped his wrist. He looked up irraitated to the black expression.

The other voice continued calling. "Your brother, he's an akuma!"

Time seemed to freeze, the feeling broken by the impossibly large grin that appeared on the older of the two. His body morphed and rose into the air, taking the shape of a level one akuma. Rouvelier fell to his knees, his gaze never leaving the monster. "Brother, why..." So much shame filled him. His whole family worked for the Order, against the Earl. And for his own relative to make a deal with him, it was utter embarrassment.

The door was kicked opened and a man in exorcist's clothing ran in slicing his long metal fingernails at the akuma. In five swipes, the battle was over. "Good thing I made it on time." The exorcist said.

"Who else knew?"

"What?"

"Who else knew he was an akuma?" Rouvelier demanded.

"Huh? Oh, no one but me-" His sentence was cut short as a knife was plunged into his heart. Almost at once, his breath stopped and his body became lifeless.

"Good." Rouvelier stood over the exorcist and what remained of his brother. "My family must not be shamed."

"STOP THIS!" The real Rouvelier screamed.

Road laughed in glee and clapped her hands together. "That was a wonderful show. How about an encore!"

Tyki tapped the fallen man with his toe. "What did you do to him Road? I thought you wanted to kill him."

"I locked him in his memory, where he'll stay for a few hours, but it'll be like a hundred to him." She kick him harshly in the gut, receiving no reaction. "I figured I'd let him live, to back for him again later. Then I'll let him go again just to start the chase all over. He won't have any sense in his mind by the time I'm done with him."

Tyki nodded his approval. "Just as long as my tease can eat his worthless body later."

"Well, that's all he's good for." Road reopened her door. "Let's go back now. Allen must be lonely without us."

He followed her through the doorway. "You're right. This man has already wasted enough of our time."

* * *

_**A/N: *sighs deeply* well, there you have it. The longest chapter ever. I hoped you liked it. :3**_

_**There are two things I have to say. First of all, there will probably not be another chapter until after November. So sorry about that. If you want to hear my excuse, well, it's because I entered the nanowrimo competition (in which I will write a 30000 word novel in one month). **_

_**Also, please visit my page to vote for what my next crossover should be. It will include Ryou Bakura (from Yu-Gi-Oh) though. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	18. Atlantis

_**A/N: Ooooh, it's been too long! Please don't hate me for taking so long. I was able to finish my word goal (YES! I WON!) but then I had to work on a research essay I had been putting off which is why I am late with this chapter, but at least it's here, right? And if there are a lot of mistakes, sorry. It's 3:06 am at this very moment. Please enjoy chapter 18.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't *yawn* own anything DGM related (such as characters, settings, etc) and all belong to someone else *yawn***_

~Atlantis~

When Allen returned to the ark, he appeared in Kanda's room. The Japanese man was currently hacking away at a wooden puppet on a post with his katana. Putting on a smile, he waited until Kanda was about to swing down to shout "I'M HOME!"

As expected, Kanda missed cutting the head clean off and instead only managed to cut into the shoulder. "Damn Moyashi." He muttered as he pulled Mugen out. "What do you want?"

"I got Hevalska to join us."

"And?"

Allen sighed. Sometimes Kanda's unenthusiastic attitude got on his nerves. He looked at him again and finally noticed what the other was wearing. It was something similar to a yukata, a dark blue one with purple butterflies designs fluttering all over it. Tied around the waist was a black sash in a knot instead of a bow. "Where did you get that from?" Allen can't recall him ever bringing it with him or ever buying one since they haven't left the ark to shop. The ark can create their clothes, food, and small accessories when Allen asks for them, but not weapons or anything heavy and made from metal.

Kanda pointed behind him with his thumb. "The closet."

"Really?" He ran over to it. "That's great! I was worried because all I asked for was a room that was perfect for you. I guess the ark really is useful for other things."

"More useful than you are."

Allen ignored his statement as he looked though the closet and at the various clothing, half of them being similar to the one Kanda currently wore. Apparantly, the room can shape itself to fit the person it belongs to. _If that's true_, he thought to himself, _then why doesn't my room have a little bakery in the corner?_

From a distance, he head Kanda's voice, but wasn't able to catch his words. He turned his head back. "What was that?"

"I said," Kanda began irritably, "what's the next plan?" He had resumed to chopping the puppet to pieces.

"Oh. We're going to look for Atlantis." He continued hastily once he saw Kanda's this-better-not-be-a-joke-or-I'll-kill-you glare. "Cross said something about another ark hidden underwater. So we need to find it and get what's inside."

"Which is...?"

"I don't know." Silence followed Allen's nervous laugh. "But it's important and could help us win this war." His suddenly lit up "Tyki and Road just came back." The samurai che'd at Allen's brightened face. The young British boy crossed his arms and smirked. "What? Can't stand them?"

"No."

"But you talk to me even though I'm a Noah."

Kanda eyed him before speaking. "You're a moyashi, Moyashi."

Allen fumed but didn't comment on it. "I'm going to meet them. Enjoy isolating yourself in you dress." He opened a door and very maturely stuck his tongue out while pulling down the skin beneath his eye with a finger. And because his back was turned to the door, he couldn't prepare for the pounce he received from the young girl jumping through.

"Allen-kun~." Road had leaped high enough to latch herself onto the unfortunate Noah's back. The sudden weight sent him, face first, to the floor. Giggling, she stayed sitting on him and threw her hands in the air. "WE'RE HOME!" Once she spotted Kanda though, she pouted. "Hey! Why do you wear the dresses Allen gives you but not mine?"

Something in the samurai snapped. "I will give you both three seconds to get out." With a murderer's intent, he took his fighting stance. "One."

Allen scrambled to his hands and knees. "Hold it. I'm a Noah now, so it'll be dangerous-"

"Two."

"and you might even kill us too. Then who will be able to control the ark-"

"Three." Mugen was raised high up, then slashed down, creating five monstrous creatures.

"Eeep!" Allen rushed to his feet with Road still on his back. He dove out the door, sliding across the floor on his stomach as the creatures flew overhead. The door behind him disappeared instantly to prevent another attack. Huffing angrily, Allen stood and dusted himself off. "I will get him later for that. Road, can you get off now?"

"Not until you give me a piggy-back ride." She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to prove that she was staying on until she got her ride.

"Why don't you ask Tyki. He's taller so it'll be better."

"I'd rather not." Came a voice from behind. Allen spun to smile at Tyki who returned the gesture. "I'm home."

"Welcome back Tyki." They stayed staring at each other, happy to be in the same area again, until Road started swinging her legs, threatening to knock Allen off balance.

"Play with me Allen!" She whined.

"Fine, ok. But just of a while." The young Noah sighed and held onto her. He turned to the other. "Care to join me in a jog?"

Tyki grimaced. "I'm not much of a jogging person. Why not ask the Jasdero or David. They're pretty energetic."

Allen was nodding when a thought came to him. "Have either of you heard of 'Atlantis' from the Earl?"

The Noah of pleasure shook his head curiously. "Atlantis?" Road said. "Atlantis...oh, I think that's our garbage disposer."

Allen looked at her confused. "Garbage… but how… I thought…"

Road giggled at his unfinished questions. "Did you think it was something important?" She swung her legs once he nodded. "Well, it is, in a way. The Earl would dump all sort of things in there, dangerous things…" she finished in an ominous tone. "But then, he started sending numbers of akuma to get inside, but the connection between them and the Earl would sever and never return." She smacked her cheek to against Allen's to get a better view of his face. "Why do you ask?"

"Because that is our next task, to find it and use it to our advantage." Road was getting heavy now, so he crouched down a little to let her down.

She hopped off. "Well, I guess we could use it...Who told you about it?"

"Cross did." Allen scratched his chin, thinking. "Although, he didn't say much other than that, so he's probably just as clueless about it."

_Click_

Allen froze as he felt something touch the back of his head. "Who's clueless?"

A light fear gripped him. "H-hi there, Master." Ever so cautiously as to not provoke the dangerous preying man, he turned around and forced a smile on his lips.

The redhead drew back his gun. "Are you all done with your little mission?"

Allen smiled proudly. "Yes! I got Hevalska all set up-"

"Good." He continued. "Move the ark over the ocean. Far from land."

With her hands on her hips, Road moved in between them. "You can't order our leader like that."

The man looked her over and sighed tiredly. "If only you were older. I'm sure you would've looked very beautiful; I am not too fond of children."

"Can you really call me a child if I am older than you?" Road snickered.

"Yes." Cross said simply before turning back to his apprentice. "Now hurry up."

"We're already there." He said, irritated already than no one had praised his well-worked-out plan. And to prove his point, he opened a door that showed what was outside the floating giant cube, which was just open air and the ocean below.

"Now look outside." Cross demanded.

Frowning, the boy did just that. "There's nothing but wa-AAAHHHHH!" A foot suddenly crashed into his back and kicked him harshly. He would've plummeted into the icy cold water had he not grabbed onto the door's edge last minute. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Cross bent down on one knee over him. "Atlantis is another ark, and since you can control this one, then maybe you can find the other."

"What kind of reasoning is that?"

Having seen enough, Tyki made his way to them. "Is this really necessary?" He asked Cross as he reached down and plucked Allen up by the back of his collar. He then hoisted him back up and placed Allen on the floor next to him. "Or can you please explain what this ark is."

The redhead grunted, took out a cigarette and lit it. "Atlantis is the Original Ark, the one that the real Noah used."

"Another ark?" Allen asked, dusting himself. "But why do we need it, or rather, what is inside that's so important."

Cross took a puff of smoke. "There's a tomb somewhere in there, holding the bodies of Sorath and Demitri Bane."

Road perked up her head. "Ahh...I remember them, well, Sorath more than Demitri. And I'm guessing you want to wake them up, right?" She smiled. "The Earl wouldn't expect it at all."

The ex-general spared her a glance before continuing in his explanation. "Sorath and Demitri are considered to be the Original Noahs, since they were there at the time of the flood and friends with Noah himself. However, their powers lie with the dark matter so it was useless wanting them to join the Order, who would refuse partnering with anything relating to the Noah. But now would be a good chance to wake them."

"And if they decide to help the Earl instead?" Allen asked.

"Doubt it." Cross responded. "It was him that sealed them away."

Allen nodded and glanced at Tyki who had been quiet during the whole conversation. What he saw was odd. Tyki was staring straight ahead, lost (completely) in thought and without a single hint of emotion. Worried, he shook his sleeve. "Tyki?"

The man blinked and turned to his lover. "Hmm? What is it?"

Allen frowned. "Is something wrong?" He peered into the golden eyes that were now back to normal, no longer hazy.

"Well..." He gazed out the door. "It may sound weird but, would you lower the ark underwater? And don't worry about sinking, the water won't come in."

"Ok." Allen did so while the others observed quietly. He would have questioned why Tyki would want to go underwater, but he trusted him and he was around longer, giving him more knowledge about this Original Ark they all seem to know about.

Viewing out, the sky raised higher and the water pushing against itself sounded louder. Once they were at the very top of the ocean, Allen turned to Tyki, who nodded to continue. They sunk and amazingly, the water didn't rush in as Allen was sure would happen; it was as if there was a glass wall keeping everything out. The young musician reached out to touch it and his hand went right through, cutting through the cold water as they went deeper. He laughed in amusement. "This is amazing!" He drew back his hand to find it completely dry.

Tyki stepped forward behind him. "Now, turn the ark by forty-five degrees right and go forward in that direction."

The boy did so and gasped when he saw the millions of fish and other sea life swimming by (most of them rushing to avoid being hit by the enormous structure).

Road giggled in delight next to him then pointed out a large silver fish. "Won't that one make a good fried fish for dinner?" She asked innocently.

"Maybe..." Allen wasn't entirely sure of how to answer that question. "Why don't you get everyone rounded up so they can see?"

"Sure Allen-kun." She turned and skipped away, thinking of different plates involving fish. It wasn't her favorite thing to eat, but it has been a while since she had any.

While she did that, Allen continued following Tyki's seemingly random directions through the water but he did get the feeling that the man knew exactly where he was going.

Once Road returned with everyone else in tow, they had gone into deeper, darker territory with the occasional glowing fish passing by. Allen was surprised that Kanda was among them, even if he was at the very back with an angry scowl plastered on his face. How was Road able to convince him to come out?

"Oooh, look at that!" Jasdero and David cried and ran right up to the door, knocking Allen aside.

"Hey! Look at that one!" David exclaimed.

He was shoved by Jasdero who wanted to see the the angler fish. "Let's shoot at it!" Both Noah whipped out their guns and fired, but their fire bullet burned out as soon as if left the ark. "Damn!"

"Let's try the blue bullet." They fired again and this time, one of them hit the target, freezing the poor fish and sinking it. "I hit it!" Jasdero cried.

"I did!" David punched the other on the arm. It wasn't long after that that they were rolling on the floor, trying to pin the other down. Everyone else was pretty much ignoring them by then.

Mightra took a seat by the edge to enjoy the sight and Kanda (who was now dressed in a tight undershirt and baggy pants) watched from Cross' side.

"Pause here and descend slowly." Tyki said. The other side was pitch black, but there was something else out there. When the ark was moved forward just a little bit, it bumped into something big enough to not be knocked down.

"What was that?" No matter how closely Allen leaned in, his eyes saw nothing but darkness.

"I think we're here." Tyki announced. When he was asked by Allen how and where they were, he shrugged. "The other ark, I'm guessing." Like Allen did before, he reached in but when he retracted, he pulled open a door.

Everyone stared at the opening, not liking the menacing aura that was pouring out. Allen looked up at Tyki. "Are you sure this is it?"

"Only one way to find out." Cross threw his leg to kick the boy but was stopped.

Tyki had intercepted by taking hold of the large boot. "I'll volunteer to go first." He said in a monotonous voice. Hearing Cross grunt, he turned and leaped through the door before Allen had a chance to protest. Seconds later, his head popped back in to assure them that it was safe.

Allen leaped in next, feeling the thin layer of freezing water soak him before becoming dry again and landing on solid ground. Instantaneously, his left eye activated. His other eye saw nothing except the thick, almost gray-colored air but not his left. Through the floating gear he saw silhouetted figures floating everywhere in the wide hallway. They were all incomplete, some even decaying, humans wrapped in bandages, a mixture of the different souls he would see inside every level akuma he has seen so far. The sight and heavy pressure there were enough to send him to his knees as he covered his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up then and there.

Tyki was at his side quickly. "Allen! Are you alright?" He helped the other to his feet.

Allen opened his mouth to say he was fine (an obvious lie) but had to swirl to the side to empty his stomach on the ground. A soothing hand rubbed his back as he continued to hurl. His limbs felt too weak to support him so he had to rely on Tyki to stay standing. Once he was able to stop throwing up, he noticed his left hand was throbbing rather painfully, but it was a feeling he could ignore for the time being.

"It feels horrible in here." Road was the next to appear, with her nose scrunched up as if smelling something unpleasant.

Tyki nodded his head in agreement then let Allen, who was refusing to open his left eye, climb onto his back. The three waited for the rest to step through, each giving their own indication of not liking the hallway. "Do you want to wait in the ark?" Tyki asked the ill boy.

"I'll be...fine."

Kanda was gripping his katana, ready to draw at a moment's notice. He eyed Allen's state and muttered, "weakling."

Allen glared at him with one eye from behind Tyki. "Shut up...Bakanda..."

"So you can retort back."

"We aren't here to bicker like children." Cross spit out his cigar and stomped it out. He motioned over at Tyki. "Lead the way."

Getting a good grip on Allen, the man began walking, positive that they were going in the right direction. That in itself was an amazing feat since the hallway wound around with countless turns and doorways in this maze. As they walked in deeper, the dark tension created by the semi-destroyed akuma lessened. Allen, though, decided not to test himself and stayed on Tyki's back, groaning when there was a sudden turn for it would send his head spinning.

"How do you know which way to go?" Road had decided to ask the question every had in their minds.

"Hmm." Tyki said thoughtfully. "I am not so sure. I just simply know." They kept walking in silence, having to be satisfied with Tyki's vague answer. Eventually, they were led to a hallway leading to a door. The handle was covered in white tags, scribbled on with thick ink. Tyki grabbed it, but pulled back after receiving a shock.

"Did that hurt?" Allen was feeling a lot better, compared to when he first stepped in.

"Not much." He tried again and was able to open it without another shock. Cautiously, they moved in and were glad that the air was clean in there.

"Wow..." Those that didn't awe at the greatly lavished room looked on quietly. The rugs, couches, drawers, cabinets, it was all so beautiful in design and quality.

Allen got down and walked around to look at the small trinkets decorating the large room. He then made his way to the king-sized fourposter bed with its curtains drawn. He pulled one aside and gawked at the image before him. "I think I, um, found them."

Everyone else walked over and more or less gave the same reaction. They found them, alright, the two men that the Earl had thought necessary to seal away. One had dark, short hair and light skin, with a scowl on his face. The other, emotionless one, had silver hair, almost as white as Allen's and longer too. Both looked human enough, but it was their...clinging to each other that made them all stare. Well, it was more like the dark-haired one was doing all of the clinging, wrapping his four limbs around the calm one.

No one did anything until Road stepped forward. "Sorath~" She half whispered, half blew into silver-haired identified as Sorath. No response came.

Not knowing what else to do, Allen valiantly tapped his finger against his forehead, never expecting the amber eyes to snap open.

_**A/N: Ok, sorry for the cliffy here, but I sort-of had to. Anyways, see you next time I update :) Which reminds me, please vote for my next crossover. There are all kinds of them and I really can't decide on which to begin writing. And I would really appreciate some feedback (aka reviews :3)**_


	19. OMAKE

_**A/N: I am really sorry for this. I have sorta, kinda lost a little motivation for this story, but I am not giving up. I just need some time. My life isn't helping either and half of the time, I feel weird. Even Lily (my best friend) says I'm acting more depressed than usual. There's a lot going on, so please don't hate me for neglecting this fanfic. I love it and the Poker Pair and all of you who are reading and waiting. Please be patient, I'll get the next chapter finished eventually. Forgive me T.T *cries in corner***_

_**Oh, wait! *returns from corner* please enjoy this little omake for now. It has no specific place in the time line. It's just a small idea of mine staring Jasdevi.**_

_**Disclaimer:...read the previous disclaimers...**_

_**

* * *

**_

~~Omake~~

After a whole week of planning, David and Jasdero have finally come up with the perfect plan. This, in their mind, was going to be the perfect revenge for having to pay all of those dreadful bills and payments left behind by that devil. Well, no longer will they have to wait for justice to be served because they will do it themselves. And maybe they'll do something to Allen as well for being the apprentice, maybe.

So, when no one was around, the two Noah snuck into the kitchen. Allen wouldn't let them near the stove anymore, or the kitchen in general, but what he doesn't know won't hurt them. Snickering to themselves, they plopped a thick book onto the counter and flipped it open to the folded page. "I already can't wait to see his face." David laughed.

Jasdero nodded. "He won't see it coming."

Grinning, they got out the necessary ingredients, pans, and mixing utensils. David was busy picking out the egg shells that had fallen into the mixture and stuck a hand out. "Gimme an apron." When he felt the cloth touch his hand, he grabbed it. He was about to slip it around his neck but noticed the color. "HEY! Why'd you give me the pink one?"

On the other side of the counter, Jasdero already had the purple one on and ready to go. "Because I wasn't going to wear it."

"Give me the purple one!"

"I'm using it."

Angry, David jumped onto the counter and dove at the other Noah. Jasdero sidestepped just in time and laughed at David as he fell on his face. His amusement was only short lived, however, as his ankles were grabbed and yanked beneath him. They rolled, knocking down stools and such while trying to pin the other down. They didn't stop until they heard something rip.

Jasdero stood to inspect the purple apron that was now torn in half. "Look at what you did!"

David shrugged and got to his feet as well. "Who says we have to wear aprons anyway."

The blond scratched his chin. "You're right..." Without much thought, he removed it and let it drop onto the floor. "Are you going to beat the eggs?"

"Yes. You get the flour and...do something with it."

For an hour, they worked in silence (not counting the 17 minutes of a mini food fight they had) mixing eggs, flour, milk, and whatever else the book told them to do and eventually had a full bowl of the gooey creme mixture. It had taken all of their strength and stamina to not give up half way and simply dump their precious plan. But the hard part was over and all they had to do was pour the batter into the trays, along with a special object that was carefully added to the bottom, and let it bake in the oven for about forty-five minutes.

Both of them squatted down to watch it bake through the little window in excitement. Their revenge was so close, they could smell it, and it carried the scent of delicious cake. By the time the timer went off, their anticipation was clearly evident as they covered the bread with colorful icing.

They had actually made a lot of the batter and were able to make eight mini cakes. And because everyone would get one no one would get the least bit suspicious. They were careful, though, to mark the two 'special' ones that would go to the evil master and his idiot apprentice. "You have the button?" David asked, smiling.

Jasdero took out a shiny silver box with a red button in the middle. "Right here." They nodded to each other before leaving to complete their last task, which was to round everyone up for some early desert. Jasdero ran off to look for Road and Tyki. Kanda and Allen were already included since Road had made it her personal game to mess with the samurai, and wherever Tyki was, Allen was sure to be there too. David had the tougher job of not only finding Cross, but convincing him to join them. Luckily, there was still another bottle of his favorite (and expensive) wine stored away. Mightra had the knack of appearing in these get-togethers without being told about them. He was actually the first to arrive to the dinning table (A/N: o.O).

"Is there a reason for this meeting?" Tyki asked.

"Yes!" Jasdero cried.

"We made cake!" David added.

Allen frowned. "I thought I told you to stay away from the kitchen. Just yesterday you two managed to flood the place."

The raven waved away the excuse with a hand. "That was yesterday. But today, we managed to make cake for everyone."

Kanda _che'd_. "I don't have time for this."

"Can't stand sweets?" Allen challenged. He enjoyed finding this type of information; then later he could use it against the samurai. He received a glare, followed by a small smirk. "You just made fun of me, didn't you?" The youngest Noah accused.

Sensing a fight, Tyki pulled Allen away to a seat next to him. The others followed except for the cooks who went back to the kitchen to pick up the deserts. They could only carry four between the two of them and needed a second trip. While they were gone, Cross stared at his piece and quickly switched it with David's, who had picked the seat to his left. He then eyed everyone else, daring them to say anything.

The Noah of Bonds quickly returned with the remaining cakes and handed them out. They took their seats and picked up their forks in unison. "Dig in!" David grinned.

Of course, that was the cue for Jasdero to push the button beneath the table. Two things happened at that moment. First, Allen's cake bounce right from the plate and slammed into his face, successfully smearing icing everywhere, including his hair. The second was the same as the first, minus the fact that it didn't happen to Cross as planned. David's cake bounced too with enough force to topple his chair backwards.

While Jasdero was busy clutching his stomach in laughter and pounding his fist against the table top, Cross grabbed the bottled wine and excused himself ("Thanks for the wine" was all he really said), taking the cake with him.

Road joined Jasdero in laughing and Mightra clapped at the spectacle. Kanda only watched, amused for once. Allen wiped the majority of it in one sweep of his hand. He never liked pranks being played on him and was busy getting ready to pounce on those responsible when Tyki put a hand on his shoulder. "You missed a spot." He said as he leaned forward and licked icing from Allen's ear.

Kanda frowned at this and left to the kitchen to make himself some 'real' food, leaving his piece for Road to eat.

"That bastard!" David stood and started cleaning his face with a napkin. "He switched them."

"He did." Tyki sighed. He picked up his own plate in one hand and held onto Allen with the other. "I think I'll eat this in the privacy of my room, right my little musician?" Said boy blushed furiously knowing well how Tyki was planning to 'eat' his cake.

Mightra was the only one who had bothered to try cake. He pulled a part of his mask to the side, just enough to get a fork through. He chewed, creating a crunching sound; there had been a piece of eggshell in it.


	20. Sorath and Demitri

_**A/N: I will not lie, I have been sort-of neglecting this story and I am very sorry. *bows deeply* But please enjoy this new chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**_

* * *

~Sorath and Demitri~

Allen blinked, too surprised to even step back. His finger was still on the man's forehead, frozen on the spot. He opened his mouth to say something, anything at all, when his wrist was suddenly grabbed. He cringed in pain and turned to the other awakened figure. Angry eyes stared back as he tightened his hold. This time, Allen did cry out and tried unsuccessfully to free himself.

"Allen!" Tyki moved forward to pull the boy away who was yanked forward so that he fell onto the bed.

The one holding him sat up but didn't seem to notice anyone but Allen. "Why are you touching him?"

Fighting against the bone-crushing hold, he struggled to speak. "T-to wake, him u-up." He gritted his teeth. "To free you both."

"And just who are you?" The dark-haired man lifted his arm up to have a better look at the one who dared lay a finger on them.

"Allen Walker, of the Noah Clan." Despite the situation, Allen felt weird using that as his title. This was the first time announcing himself as such.

The other man, Sorath, sat up and laid a hand on the attacker. "Calm yourself, Demitri." With one last squeeze, Allen was released. He whimpered and cradled his poor wrist after checking that it wasn't broken.

Sorath turned to the stiff group. "Ah! Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk, it is a pleasure to see you both again."

"The pleasure's ours." Road answered coolly. "I see that Demitri is as aggressive as ever."

"Always." Sorath stood as everyone stepped back to give him room as well as to prevent being the next victim. "Now, why would those of the Noah Clan come in here specifically to awaken us?"

Allen stopped fiddling with his injury. "We declared war on the Earl but we can't defeat him ourselves. That's why we need your help."

The old Noah bent down to looked into the gray eyes. "Which Noah are you?"

How was he going to respond to that? He should obviously say the 14th, but was he really? He was the Earl's past self, so that would make him the 1st. And the only one that didn't know that was Kanda. "I am the Musician, the 14th." It was better that no one else knew, that can stay a secret forever.

Something similar to recognition flashed through those amber eyes. Immediately, Allen tensed, hoping against hope that that man had no grudge against the 14th. Sorath took a step forward. Allen closed his eyes and prepared himself, expecting maybe a punch or a jab. To his relief it was neither. He felt himself be embraced instead and when he opened his eyes, was met with the light fabric of Sorath's clothes. "Umm..."

Demitri, meanwhile, jumped off the bed and went to stand besides Sorath. "Who else is trespassing into our ark?" He glanced once towards Allen before looking at the others with an intimidating stare.

With an eye on Allen, who was on the verge of being strangled, Road introduced everyone, being the most familiar. "There's Jasdero and David, the Noah of Bonds. Then there's Mightra, and that man there is Cross."

Jasdero peered behind them all. "Where'd the samurai go?"

Road scratched her cheek in thought. "I think he said he had enough of the gayness and went back." She shrugged.

Meanwhile, Allen was quietly having his own battle; that man had incredible strength behind his so-called hug. It was crushing his chest, barely letting any air into his lungs. "Can't...breathe..." He managed to gasp. Sorath let go abruptly, letting Allen slump to the ground, gulping as much air as possible. Why was he even hugged in the first place? As soon as he mentioned he was the 14th, the man had reacted to a memory. There was some history between them and the young boy stuck in the middle will have to find out about it later.

Looking up at them, standing side by side, Allen noticed their contradicting appearance. Sorath was tall with light, long hair that reached down his back and slightly tanned skin. His face was serious and stone set, and his clothing hung loose on his body. Demitri, on the other hand had short black hair and almost pale skin. His eyes showed a distorted type of glee that probably took pleasure from violence. His suite clung to his well formed shape, showing the hard muscles of his body.

Allen stood up straight and cleared his throat. "So," he said after a while, "will you join us?"

"I suppose." The silver-haired Sorath answered. "But there are a few things we need to take care of first." After that, he simply walked past them all and left the room.

Demitri followed, but not before turning back for a moment. "You can leave now."

The room remained silent, until Allen let out a sigh. "That went...well."

"Just be glad they agreed." Cross spoke. Although he wouldn't say so out loud, those two were powerful, and they showed it in the respect and obedience their movements demanded. He knew to be quiet in their presence for the moment, seeing as he was an innocence holder in the home of the Noah. For now, he would keep out of their way until he could learn more about them.

The boy nodded. "But, it was a bit too easy."

Tyki stood by him and ruffled his hair. "We're desperate, aren't we?"

Allen chuckled. "Yes, we are." He sighed again and led the way out.

The walk back was just as horrible as the previous, but Allen was much more prepared for it this time; prepared meaning getting up on Tyki's back right away and covering his entire head with David's borrowed jacket. He still felt sick to his stomach, but at least it was bearable.

The group dispersed once on the ark, agreeing that they should leave the door connected to the other. That also meant that they would have to stay underwater. Still, no one really minded and it was a good place to hide. Allen and Tyki decided to walk around for a while to think of their next possible move. "Tyki," Allen began at one point, "I though it was only Road that had met them before."

Tyki looked from him, then to the 'sky'. "Hmm, so did I."

/*/*/*

Everything was ready, and the plan put into place. Once the sun set, the exorcist would either be out in the streets, or locked and bound to a bed just like the new, and reluctant exorcist that had been brought to the Order on the day Hevlaska left That event had shocked everyone, causing a few of those to know to leave and the higher-ups to cling harder to those that remained. Mostly, no immediate change occurred since Hevlaska's strange disappearance was kept secret.

But Lavi knew, and the exorcists he had decided to tell, and they weren't planning to stick around for much longer.

Lenalee had already left on a mission earlier that day and wouldn't be returning. She was against being the first to leave with her brother still in the Order, but Komui was able to convince her. He, and a few of the other scientists were also planning to abandon their posts and join her in hiding.

Joining them were Lavi and Bookman, the ones who came up with the plan, Miranda, and Timothy. Choji, and Marie were also told of the plan, but decided to stay with their teacher, Tiedoll. He was the only general to be told about the Noah and accommodaters because had had also been Kanda's teacher. The old man only smiled softly at the news and said "he has chosen his own path now."

Komui walked along the hallway, returning from a small break and heading to his department on the other side. If anyone was paying attention, they would have seen that he was no longer wearing the furry slippers he usually had on his feet, or that his face was dead serious. He took a short detour and paused at Lavi's room, knocking softly on the wooden door. "Lavi, the training room's free for about half an hour. After that, you'll have to leave." Not waiting for a response, he turned and went back to his office where he was to wait.

Exactly five minutes after the last knock, the door opened and the redhead stepped out. He paused to look left and right, then headed to the rooms in the far end. With his hands behind his head, he whistled a slow tune, making sure to take his time. Twenty-five minutes had passed by the time he had reached his destination.

There was one guard sitting on a chair, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book by the iron door. Lavi walked up to him casually and grinned. "Hey. How's the new kid?"

The guard looked up and shrugged. "As feisty as he was the day he got here. He wouldn't stop thrashing around, so we had to calm him down a bit."

"So he's asleep?"

"Oh, no. Just staring out the window quietly. You know, he refuses to speak to anyone except to say he needs to leave." The man shook his head. "Poor kid. Being shackled like that at such a young age."

Lavi nodded, understanding completely. "He just needs to feel more at home here, like everyone else. Would you mind if I talked to him?"

"Well..." the man looked him up and down. "I'm not suppose to let anyone in. But sure, you can give it a try. Just don't be surprised when he ignores you."

"Thanks." Lavi waited for the man to unlock the door and let him through, closing it behind him. He approached the bed standing beneath the barred window, letting the remaining sunlight stream down on the boy lying there.

He was young, maybe sixteen or seventeen. His dark, black hair was cut halfway down his neck, covering parts of his blue eyes. Lavi couldn't help but to stare into the incredibly deep cerulean, it was a mesmerizing color he was sure he had never seen on a single person. They were beautiful, but too noticeable. That was how Tiedoll had been able to track him down in the end. There was muscle on arms, but other than that, his body was lean and even cat-like.

As he moved closer, he saw that the boy had been heavily sedated. His eyelids were halfway closed and his eyes cloudy. There was no tension anywhere, but his arms and legs were still strapped down.

"Hey, kid." Lavi greeted cheerfully. He smiled for a second, dropping it when the boy didn't even make an attempt to turn to him. His gaze stayed directed at the window. Lavi crossed his arm and tapped his foot impatiently. _It should be starting any minute now._

He didn't have to wait long as there was a loud explosion that shook the entire building. Working fast, he began unbuckling the straps. "Don't worry, I'll get you out." This part of the plan had been added hastily and relied upon him alone.

There was another explosion, and it nearly knocked Lavi off his feet. _Whoa, Komui might have overdone it_. He finished right before the guard burst inside. "There's something going on in the west wing."

"I heard." Lavi bent down to pick up the unresisting boy and slung him over his shoulder. "I'm going to take him to the east wing. You go see exactly what is going on. I'll be over there soon in case it's an akuma attack."

The man obeyed and took off, leaving Lavi free to go. Not waiting much longer, Lavi exited the room and ran in the opposite direction of the chaos. By now, the beloved robot Komui had sacrificed as a distraction would have attracted enough attention to let those in the science department sneak out, along with the exorcists that agreed to leave as well. Lavi would be the only one remaining and would have to act fast before someone caught on.

He turned a corner and halted upon seeing Link blocking his way. "What's going on?" He asked.

"There's these explosions going on in the west wing, and I'm taking the kid to a safer room."

The blond stepped aside, but didn't leave. "I'll escort you then."

_Damn!_ "Ok. Lead the way." Already, Lavi was thinking fast on his next move. He couldn't risk letting the Order know what was really going on too soon, and knocking the guy out would be a big giveaway. Concentrating hard on his next possible more, Lavi didn't notice where he was being led until they ended up in the underground section.

The redhead slowed down, recognizing the path they were taking. Confusion and suspicious showed on his face. "This hallway, doesn't it lead..."

"Outside? It does." Hearing the footsteps behind him stop, Link turned back to address the man face-to-face. "You really didn't think I wouldn't know exactly what you're doing here, did you? Half of the exorcists are probably already gone by now, along with the majority of the science division."

"So then why are you helping?"

Link shifted his gaze to the ground. "My closest friends are gone when I was suppose to protect them, and I hurt Allen as well. I am not exactly sure why, but something's telling me to leave. The least I can do is show you the way out."

Lavi smirked. "So, you feel it too, huh? Like a voice in your head telling you to leave if the Order has hurt you." He shook his head. "I guess that makes you one of us then."

_I guess it does_. Link agreed.

* * *

_**A/N: There, I hope you enjoyed this. There's these three OCs (sorry if you don't like that) that were introduced; Sorath and Demitri were from Blaid and the new exorcist is mine. Oh, and if you're reading the manga, can't you just wait for March's new chapter? Anyways, please review :3**_


	21. Gift

**_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Personally, I don't really celebrate it much, but it's a great day to post a new chapter. So enjoy this lemon, which I sometimes prefer to chocolate :3_**

**_Disclaimer: I own DGM! Well, I did in my dreams :(_**

* * *

~~Gift~~

No one saw nor heard from the other Noah since the day they woke up. It had been almost two days and the doorway that connected both arks remained untouched. Everyone (who cared) wanted to see if anything was wrong but didn't really want to bother them; those two didn't seem like the type that enjoyed being pestered. Allen eventually decided to be brave and take the risk.

"But someone has to come with me." He declared to the small group with him, consisting of Tyki, Jasdero, David, and Mightra. They had been lounging around in a room filled with comfortable couches and chairs, waiting for Sorath and Demitri's appearance.

"You know I'll always go where you go." Tyki smiled.

"Then it's settled." David grinned. "Allen and Tyki will go visit the angry Noah while we wait outside." He then proceeded in pushing Allen out the door while Jasdero did the same to Tyki.

"H-hold on!" Allen planted his feet firmly on the floor. Having his wrist almost broken simply for touching one of them made him nervous. _They're almost like walking killing machines_. "Tyki and I can walk ourselves." He looked over at the taller man to see the calm expression. "Should we get going now?"

Tyki shrugged. "Why not? If we want to invite them over for breakfast, we should do it soon, before everyone else wake up and makes their own food."

"That reminds me," Allen turned to both Noah of bonds, "stay out of the kitchen until we come back."

"Fine." They grumbled. Mightra then waved at him in a silent 'good luck'.

Nodding, Allen led him and Tyki out and to the door standing close to the middle of the road. He paused before it and sighed. "Are you ok with this?" Tyki asked in concern for his little musician's health. After they had gotten back, Allen had spent a good hour throwing up in the bathroom then tossed and turned in his own nightmares that night. Those unsaved souls had a much bigger effect on the poor Noah that could see them. Although he did love using Allen's short sickness as an excuse to be closer to him, he did not enjoy seeing him suffer.

"I'll be fine." Allen smiled, then hopped though the doorway. He was trying to be brave, to be the leader everyone expected him to be; he just hoped it wouldn't make him ill again.

Allen had been ready for the hit of misery and despair on the other side, but blinked at their absence. The area was lighter now, normal even, with not a hint of a rotting soul. Tyki appeared behind him a second later and looked around. "Hmm, it's clean"

"Yes, but," Allen frowned slightly "what did they do with the souls?"

The question was left unanswered as they continued to move, following the same path they had taken before. They didn't have to walk far though, since they met up with Sorath. The man was carrying a wooden box that was nailed shut. "Good morning." Allen greeted. "I hope you don't mind us barging in."

Sorath nodded in response to the greeting. "Not at all. You two are welcomed here."

"Oh, ok." Allen held back in asking about everyone else.

"Well, sir," Tyki began. "we came to ask you and Demitri to join us for breakfast this morning."

"We'd be honored." Sorath set down the box. "I will inform Demitri and will be out in half an hour." Without saying anything else, he turned and left.

Allen scratched his head. "I guess that means we should leave." _That was much easier than I thought it would be_. "And we have to make breakfast now! We only have half an hour." Realizing that, Allen grabbed onto Tyki's arm and pulled him at a jog.

Between the both of them, they managed to make enough scrambled eggs and bacon for ten people and had the table set up as well. They were just finishing in bringing all of the plates to the table when the two older Noah showed up, exactly on time. "Please, take a seat where ever you like." Allen smiled at them before setting down a plate and running back to the kitchen to remove the apron.

Kanda walked in in plain pants and white shirt with Mugen tied around his waist. He eyed the others there suspiciously as he sat as far away from them as possible. It was his first time seeing them awake, and there was something about them that he didn't like. Demitri returned the stare with a challenging smirk. Kanda glared, but otherwise began eating silently.

"Kanda! You're suppose to wait for everyone first." Road jumped into the seat next to him. She gave him a pout that went ignored then directed her attention to the others. "Good morning, Sorath and Demitri."

"Likewise." Sorath picked up his cup of juice and sipped from it experimentally. Not completely hating the taste, he took another sip. Demitri, however, gulped his down entirely.

The rest of the ark's residents slowly walked in alone or in pairs during the next five minutes and were all seated and eating by the time Allen and Tyki had returned.

"Why eggs and bacon again?" David complained with a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth.

"Yeah!" Jasdero agreed.

"We were in a hurry." Tyki shrugged, not caring much on whether the Noah of bonds were fond of it or not.

The room became quiet after that with only the clinking of silverware being heard. At one point, Allen cleared his throat before speaking to the newcomers. "So, what has kept you busy for the past two days?"

Demitri paused mid-bite and scratched his chin. "It's been two days?"

"We have been restoring the ark to how it was before." Sorath answered for them.

"And it seemed that you knew me before." Tyki took the chance to ask.

"Well, we did create you."

Eyes shifted from Tyki to Demitri, who had spoken. "W-what?" Allen voice for everyone.

"Like I said, we created him." The raven repeated, finished with his breakfast and pushing his plate forward. He then leaned back on the chair with his hands crossed, completely relaxed.

"And how, exactly, did you manage to do that?" Road spoke. Also finished, she was now sitting on her knees with half of her body over the table and propped on her elbows. She had known Tyki for the longest time, apart from the Earl when he had brought him in centuries ago. It was always her belief that the Noah of pleasure had simply woken up in a human and transformed him, like it had happen to every other Noah.

"We knew the Millennium Earl was planning to seal us away," Sorath explained. "And before that could happen, we created a key that would find us and free us, and placed it in the Noah Tyki Mikk just as he himself was awakening. Of course, his memory had to be wiped to prevent the Earl from discovering it."

Allen digested the information along with his food. "So... Tyki is like your son." He concluded.

"If you want to look at it that way, then yes." Said Sorath.

_Oh..._

Things had suddenly become much more interesting.

/*/*/*Happy Valentine's Day XP*/*/*/

The air was fresh and the breeze cool. The sun shone brightly too, making it a beautiful day. Yet, Tyki was dissatisfied and the only one that could make him feel that way was Allen. His sweet, lovely musician was angry at him. All he had done was kiss him while Kanda happened to pass by. Then he was shoved back by a flustered Allen and told not to do it again.

So what if the samurai had seen them? He already knew they were lovers along with everyone else. Allen, however, disliked being too expressive in public and refused to even hold his hand at times. The only time he showed his real feelings was in the bedroom at night...

Still, Tyki had made him mad and needed to apologize. Not just a simple 'sorry', though, it had to be meaningful, something that would make the young musician fall for him all over again. That was why he was roaming the busy city on market day after Road had been kind enough to make a door for him.

Oh, but how Tyki hated weaving his way through the hundreds of humans that were also out on that day. He was slammed and pushed countless of times and the heat was starting to get to him. Why did he have to wear a black suit of all things? A small boy had also attempted to pick his pocket but was caught and shooed away. Nothing looked good enough either. The clothes being sold were too cheap and the food (because Allen loved food) not too appetizing.

Tyki was gazing at a few combs made of jade when he spotted it from the corner of his eye. Turning his attention to it, he realized that it was just the perfect gift; luck was surely on his side. The only problem was on how, exactly, to get it.

/*/*/*

"He's probably mad at me." Allen confessed. He felt terrible after what he had done. Tyki had looked hurt when he tore himself away and yelled at him. Allen hadn't meant to do it, but Kanda had caught them in the middle of a very heated kiss and proceeded in calling him a lovestruck moyashi that would soon be sprouting baby beans. It was a lame thing to say, Allen knew that, yet he still blew his top off and went on the offensive. _Stupid Kanda_.

Road was lying on the rug, plucking the petals off a flower and tossing them aside. It was an adorable thing to do, but it being Road, it looked more like a flower torture session. "If you apologize, he'll forgive you."

Allen was also lying on his back across from her so that their heads touched. He sighed. "I know." He lifted his chin up to get a close look at what the other Noah was doing. "Is there someone you like?"

"Of course there is!" Road plucked another petal and let it flutter down onto Allen's nose. "It's Allen-kun~." She rolled over to her stomach while still holding onto the flower with only two petals left. "If you want, I'll show you something."

Curious, Allen rolled over too. "What is it?"

Road smiled then jumped to her feet. "Follow me." She led him out of the room they had been in and into another, bare and almost empty except for a simple bed and wardrobe. The girl rummaged through the clothing in the wardrobe while Allen took a seat on the bed. "It's around here somewhere." Not finding it, Road searched beneath the bed and mattress. At last, she found what she had been looking for and pulled out the blue and silver cloth. She held it out for Allen to see.

"That's looks like one of Kanda's." It did look similar to the samurai's yukata except that the material was silkier and thinner. The outside was a cerulean blue while the inside was silver.

Road handed it to him. "Tyki got it while we were in Edo. He said it was for you but he must have forgotten about it."

"It's beautiful." Allen said. He knew what to do then, to apologize. His face blushed a soft pink from just thinking about it. "U-um, Road?" He turned his head to the side to avoid being seen with such an expression. "Would you mind helping me with something?"

She caught on with what he wanted to do and grinned. "Sure."

/*/*/*

Tyki followed the directions on the small note he had. It had been stuck to Road's door and clearly written in her curving letters. It told him to meet her in Allen's room, where he apparently was as well. After leaving the hard-obtained gift somewhere safe, he had gone to see what was going on.

He knocked three times on the door and waited patiently. Road appeared with a mysterious look. "About time you got here." She skipped out and shoved Tyki in from behind. "Have fun!" She called before slamming the door closed behind her.

_That was odd._ Tyki scanned the darkened room until he saw Allen's thin frame sitting on the bed. He immediately thought it was a dream, a wonderful, satisfying dream. The boy had his knees bent at his sides and wearing the cloth he had picked specifically for him. It reached down to his ankles and the sleeves were long and wide at the ends so that they slid down to the elbows as Allen ran his fingers through his hair nervously. The colors illuminated the pale skin that shone in the candle light by the bed. As Tyki moved closer, he noticed the sweet rose scent that came from Allen. He guessed that he had bathed using the soap Tyki was fond of. For once, Tyki was surprised in discovering, Allen had _prepared_ himself for him.

Allen was too embarrassed to look at the man in the eyes. He shifted a bit on the clean sheets he had just put on the bed. "U-um, Tyki, I-I want to apologize for...for hurting you earlier." He swallowed the lump in his throat as it was starting to form and finally decided to look up. Intense, golden eyes peered right back. They were waiting expectantly for what else he had to say. _Come on Allen. Just say it already!_ He shut his eyes and blurted the rest out. "That's why I'm letting you...letting you..." Unable to finish, he threw his arms around his lover and kissed him in a quick motion.

Tyki was taken aback by the sudden action. Soft lips smashed against his and all he could do was stand there and receive. Allen pulled back and sat down again, letting his hands slid down the other's chest. Hearing a chuckle, the boy turned his head up to see Tyki laughing into his hand. "D-don't laugh!" He stuttered.

"Sorry." Tyki sat besides him and pulled Allen closer. "But you look so adorable right now."

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I never was. I was the one who got you angry, and I even went out to buy you a gift." Without warning, Tyki pushed the other down and straddled him. "But I think I'll accept your gift first." He bent down to kiss him again, pushing his tongue in and licking every space within reach.

"Mmf!" Allen pushed lightly against Tyki and then turned his head away when it didn't work. "Wait."

"I don't think I can." The Noah changed target and licked at the delicious, slender neck.

"No. I want to do it." Allen flipped them over so that he straddled Tyki. "I can do it." He said the last phrase to himself more than to the other. With steady fingers, he unbuttoned Tyki's shirt to reveal the dark skin beneath. He took a moment to let his finger glide across the scar that he had given Tyki what seemed like years ago. Even then, he didn't have the strength to kill a Noah. Allen kissed it before running his tongue along the thin line.

"Turn around for me." Allen gave him a questioning look and slowly turned around with Tyki's guidance. He found himself staring down at Tyki's pants and knew as well what the man was looking at from underneath him. "You don't have to do anything if you aren't up to it." Tyki reassured him.

The thin fabric Allen had was lifted and bundled up at his waist. Cool hands fondled him, sliding up and down his member. Allen groaned quietly at the feeling. But he wasn't about to let him do all of the work. After all, it was Allen who was set on apologizing with this special gift. Using one hand, he pulled down the black pants and underwear to come face to face with Tyki's manhood. He fisted it, hearing a satisfied groan from Tyki. Allen pumped him, trying to imitate the movements he was receiving. He brought his head lower with a slightly parted mouth. _There's nothing to be nervous about_, he told himself. _I've done this before, so it shouldn't be a problem_.

While he hesitated, Tyki had his hands on Allen's hips, and brought them down to fully engulf the boy. "Ah! Ty...ki..." Allen gripped tighter involuntarily, sending a wave of pleasure through the man. He paused for one more second before taking Tyki into his mouth.

Both of them bobbed their heads against each other, moaning and causing vibrations that could only turn them on even more. Allen was so focused on his task that he didn't feel the finger probing around his entrance. It wasn't until it entered him that he noticed. He cried out in displeasure but still continued in his own movements.

Tyki pushed in another finger and proceeded in thrusting them in and out. It followed the rhythm both lovers had created with their bodies. It soon became a battle on who would last longer.

Allen took the whole length without choking hungrily. There was no way he would be releasing first, but he could feel himself at his limit already. Then an idea hit him. He propped himself on one elbow and brought his hand around Tyki's leg and poked at his hole. The muscle tensed at the contact, making Allen grin mischievously to himself. Now was his chance to make Tyki experience the same feeling he was getting. He slid a digit in and automatically like the way the space closed around him.

In response, the older Noah pushed in a third finger and scissored them all at once. It was weird, having Allen inside of him for a change, and it hurt too. But he'd let the boy continue; he would be the one thrusting into Allen in the end anyways.

Said boy whimpered at Tyki's quickening motions, but didn't falter. He pushed against the tight walls to let his other finger in. At first, he couldn't move from the lack of space until it relaxed. Allen went deeper, searching for the spot Tyki always managed to find. He pressed anywhere he could, determined not to give up. Once he felt the man jerk and curse against his skin, he knew he had found it. He slid his fingers out half way, then thrust them back in, right onto that same spot. He repeated the same motion, enjoying the erotic sounds coming from Tyki, until he was flipped off to the side.

Tyki sat up and crawled over Allen. "I think you've had enough fun experimenting." He panted, then took hold of the cloth and yanked it open. He instantly went for the hard pink nubs using his teeth this time. "Nghh! Ty-mmh..." Light and black arms hugged the body over them as the owner melted in the heat. Nothing but pants and half formed words came out.

_Now I'll show you how to do it_. Tyki penetrated the boy to the hilt. He rammed his body over and over, succeeding in making Allen howl in passion. At the same time, he pumped the neglected member, quickly making his dominance known.

"Too, hahh, much." And still, Allen couldn't get enough of it. His long legs lifted higher to give Tyki more access. His fists tightened in the dark hair, earning a grunt from the man. Nothing but the pleasure mattered at the moment.

"Allen...let's come together." Tyki whispered against his ear, sending shivers though out his lover. He slammed his body in harder, faster, deeper, until he had Allen crying in ecstasy. With one last thrust, they both released in a satisfied groan. "Al...len..."

Tyki huffed tiredly, breathing in the moist scent that came off the musician. Their orgasm passed too soon for them as they remained in same position until Tyki finally pulled out. He sat up and pulled his wet hair back. Allen rolled to his side, panting hard. "I might have overdone it." Tyki frowned.

"I'll live." The other groaned as he shifted his sore backside.

"You can't get up and walk right now though." The Noah sighed. "Your gift can wait for tomorrow, but it might get rowdy from the long wait..." He drifted off in thought, trying to come up with a solution.

"It's fine." Allen sat up with effort. "I've gone through worst pain. And it doesn't hurt much until morning anyways." To demonstrate, he stood on shaky legs while holding on to the bedpost. "See?"

Tyki shook his head at Allen's proof. "Ok. We'll get ourselves clean and dressed then go out to show you." They shared a quick shower together and put on clean clothes even though they would be sleeping within a few hours.

With slow steps, they headed to the a nice little house marked _available_, meaning that there wasn't a black hole waiting on the other side. "Ready, Allen?"

Excitement was churning the boy's stomach as he reached for the handle. As soon as he opened it, he was ambushed by golden wings to the face. "Tim?" Allen stared in amazement as the happy golem fluttered around his head. "It really is you!" Allen hadn't seen Timcampy since it found him on Edo. The golem settled itself down on top of his white hair.

"That's not all of it." Tyki smiled.

Allen was about to ask what else there was to it when he heard a voice from inside. "Hey Allen." greeted the all too familiar voice. "It's been a while."

* * *

**_A/N: To get the chapter done in time, I had postponed the explaining parts as well as answering many questions. But I will get to it. And thank you so much for reviewing (whoa! 161 reviews?) because it makes me feel so loved X3 And it keeps me writing._**


	22. The Earl's Game

_**A/N: Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger; didn't mean to wait so long either for this next ch. –.–''**_

_**But I'm here now and all is well (right?) Enjoy ch. 22, dedicated to all those reading and reviewing (and to Psychotic Sprite. Uhh...sorry? ^^')**_

_**Disclaimer: ...-please read all of the previous 21 disclaimers- BUT! I do own one character here; he's MINE *laughs maniacally***_

* * *

~~The Earl's Game~~

After leaving the Order successfully, nothing else went right. The ex-Order residents had to go straight into hiding and cover their faces at all times. Their group turned out to be too large, meaning that they had to split up into smaller groups to avoid attracting attention.

Bookman and Lavi, although they were the main reason in leaving for passing Allen's message along, decided to stay in the background. Many times, Bookman had been asked to become something similar to a leader for the rouge group, but always refused. Instead, Komoui took command and left to the outskirts of the city with the rest of the scientist, Bookman, Miranda, and Timothy. Their job was to find a temporary base that was out of sight. Link took charge of the smaller group consisting of Lavi, Lenalee, and the other exorcist Lavi had brought along. The third group, consisting mainly of finders, was scattered throughout cities to pick up any information about anything while posing as regular people.

The innocence accommodators never stopped, however, destroying any akuma they came across. It was their job, as innocence holders, to keep ridding the world of them. It was difficult too, when they didn't want to be discovered by the Church who was probably on the lookout for them.

The small group of four settled in an old house that had been left unused for years based on its sad appearance. At first, it was only Lavi, Link, and Kaden, as the strange boy had introduced himself as once the drug had begun to leave his body. Lenalee later joined them while on her way to see her brother. She had chosen to stay, however, to help take care of Kaden. He had been captured, he said, because of the injury he had received.

It was an ugly gash on his leg that prevented him from walking right. Still, he insisted on being fine on his own. "I'm really grateful for getting me out, but I'm fine now." He said from his bed.

"No, you are not." Lenealee scolded. She and Link were sitting at the edge of the bed, preparing to clean the wound. She began unwinding the long cloth bandage that got redder the closer she got to the skin. "Look at it! The cut goes right to the bone."

Kaden's face scrunched up. "Don't exaggerate."

"Don't undermine it." Link opened a bottle of disinfectant and began applying it all over the leg, receiving a hiss of pain from the patient.

"See," Lenalee said. "It does hurt."

"That's because its alcohol; that makes everything hurt." Kaden knew he wouldn't be winning any argument with her so he leaned back and let himself be treated. "Where did the other kid go?"

Link smiled to himself at the way the boy called Lavi a kid when he himself was the younger one. "He left to buy lunch."

"Hn."

Lenalee sighed. Kaden always stayed alert to whoever was around him, but never let anyone get too close. He wouldn't even say what his innocence was. At least he seems kind.

There was a knock on the door, two shorts ones followed by five rapid ones. "That must be him." She stood to unlock the door and let Lavi and Timcampy, who currently hid in the redhead's jacket, walk in. "Welcome back, Lavi."

"Hey Lenalee." Lavi smiled and handed a paper bag to her outstretched hand. "How's the little bugger?"

"Kaden? His leg looks like it's healing just fine." Both of them walked into the room of said boy. Link was finishing up and replacing the strip of cloth.

Both were about to set the bags on the small table when they heard tapping at the door. Everyone stilled, knowing that no one was expecting a visitor. It could always be someone from one of the other groups, but the chances of that were slim, especially if it was unannounced. Lavi and Link nodded to each other and left the room to the front door. Lavi lowered his voice to a deeper tone before speaking. "Who is it?"

"Tyki Mikk. And I would appreciate it if you would open the door before I am spotted."

Lavi and Link froze, completely befuddled by what they should do next. "A Noah?" Lavi said in a hushed tone. "What is he doing here? How did he find us?"

"He either spotted one of us, or someone told him." Link replied. "But he's here now and we need to figure out what to do."

"Maybe he's with Allen." Lavi wondered, hoping it was true.

"Or maybe it's a trap."

"I am here simply to retrieve something." Interrupted the voice from outside. "So really, you don't even have to let me in."

Lavi frowned. "And what do you want to retrieve?"

"The golden golem you had with you. Allen misses him, and I'm sure seeing it again would cheer him up."

"Allen?" Link nodded once at Lavi, then cautiously opened the door. He looked around but only saw the man alone. "How do we know we can trust you won't kill us?"

Tyki flashed him a coy smile. "You don't have to. It would be fine if you simply let the golem out and I'll be on my way."

Lavi opened the door halfway now. "Answer this first, are you fighting against the Earl alongside Allen?" The Noah nodded. "Then we want to see him."

The smile disappeared off the man's face, replaced by a frown. "You exorcists aren't fit to see him, not after what you did to him."

"That wasn't us." Lavi replied with just as much venom in his voice. "It was the Order, and we left anyways; we want nothing more to do with them." He paused, letting his whole body stand beneath the frame. "Let us see Allen again, please."

Tyki eyed him thoughtfully before asking, "how many of you are there?"

Lavi let an inaudible sigh escape his lips. "Four."

The Noah scratched his chin. He wanted a small gift for his little musician to be happy with. Once he had spotted the glittering gold that had escaped from the boy's pocket for a second, he knew it was just what he had been looking for. But now, these people here wanted to see him. No matter what Allen had said, it was still clear that he missed his old friends. He smiled as a thought struck him. "Ok, I can take you to Allen but on one condition."

/*/*/*

Allen stared at the sight in front of him. Lavi stood there, leaning on one leg with his arms crossed. Besides him, on a chair sat Link, and Lenalee was by a couch. His first instinct reaction was to grin and run up to them, but stopped abruptly after three steps. How did he know they still saw him as their friend? It had been more than a month since he'd seen them, and a few days since meeting Lavi again, which hadn't been the best of reunions. Allen stood back a little awkwardly, unable to look at any of them in the eye. "Hi." His voice came out shaky with anticipation.

"Hey." Lavi replied.

There was a moment of tense silence until Lenalee pushed past the others to embrace Allen. "I was so worried." Tears escaped her eyes before they were absorbed into Allen's shirt. The boy winced at the sudden tackle, but otherwise tried to ignore the dulling pain in his back.

The musician brought his arms up and gently patted her back. "Me too."

Lenalee pulled back after a moment and Allen took the chance to have a proper look at her. Her dark hair had grown well past her shoulders, but still hung loose. Although her posture was warming and comfortable, her sagging shoulders showed how tired she was and her face expressed a bit of sadness. Lavi and Link behind her showed the same tiredness as well as the same large, colored bows...

_Huh?_ Allen did a double take and noticed that there were bright bows tied onto each of their heads. Lenalee saw the questioning glace and giggled softly, wiping the last of her tears away. "Surprise, Allen."

Lavi walked over to him and wrapped on arm around his neck. "Sorry it's a bit late but, yeah, surprise! We are Tyki's gift to you."

"What? Gift?" Allen glanced at Tyki with a curious look.

"Well, you got one for me, so here is yours."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Allen gave him the most sincere, most heartwarming smile. "Thank you, Tyki."

The man's heart shattered with happiness. "I'm glad you love it." He patted the white hair once then took a step back. "You must want some time with them, so I'll be outside should you need anything."

Allen thanked him again and watched him walk outside, closing the door behind him. He sighed and turned to his old friends. "How did...?" He started, but couldn't finish his question because he didn't even know what to ask first.

"We left." Lenalee held his hand gently and led him to the couch where all of them gathered around. "We had enough of the Order after what they did to you, and making Kanda suffer so much. A-and...I just can't believe I left you without trying to help." She stared at him, asking silently for forgiveness.

"It's not your fault." From the corner of his eye, Allen saw Link shift uncomfortably. "I don't blame any of you, for anything."

"Oh, Allen." Lenalee tackled him again, hugging him and almost throwing them both off the side.

Lavi laughed. "Careful Lenalee. Allen looks like he's in pain." Being as observant as he was, Lavi didn't miss the comical expression Allen had as he tried not to scream and scare the girl away.

Lenalee backed off right away. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. Just some...extensive training. Nothing to worry about." Allen rearranged himself on his seat. "So, was it just you three that left?"

"No." The redhead answered. "A whole chunk of the science department, including Komui's group. About half of the exorcists too; Miranda, Timothy, the old panda, Kaden, and a large number of finders."

"That many?" The Noah then frowned slightly at not recognizing one of the people. "Who's Kaden?"

Knowing the most about said boy, Link decided to answer. "He's an exorcist that was brought into the Order by General Teidoll. Other than his name, not much else is known about him, but he does seem to have experience killing akuma, so he's not entirely new to it. He also tried, more than once really, to escape the Order, injured or not. That at least tells us that he has a strong dislike for it."

"Where is he now?" asked Allen.

"Tyki placed him in another room with a bed and said he'd ask someone else to look after him for the moment." The blond sighed. "I don't think he'll make a run for it, but..." He wondered to himself silently before continuing. "but that might not be a good thing."

"Why not?" Lenalee had grown somewhat attached to the stoic boy after caring for him. She, like the rest of them, noted the suspicion in Link's tone.

Apparently, Lavi also had reason to suspect as he explained. "When Tyki introduced himself, Kaden reacted to the word 'Noah'. Not only that, his body relaxed a bit after that. He knows about them, and the Earl too, no doubt. There's a chance he's working for them."

"Did Tyki know him?" Allen was worried; he wouldn't be able to handle an enemy breach at that moment if the boy, Kaden, proved to be a spy.

Lavi shook his head. "No. They didn't speak to each other at all."

Before Allen could say something else, there was a loud crash not too far from the room they were in. Lenalee had flinched at the sound and was the first to stand up. "What was that?"

Allen worked fast and had a door opened as he spoke. "I don't know, but we'll find out soon." He ran into the room the noise had come from. The other three rushed in and nearly bumped into Allen who had stopped a few feet from the door.

A dark-haired boy, Kaden most likely, was sitting up on a bed. His arm was stretched out, made completely out of metal and his fingernails almost a foot long and sharp. They were pointed at Cross in the center of his neck, who had his own gun placed against the boy's forehead, ready to fire. Both were frozen in a deadlock, waiting for the other to make a move.

The three guests stared at Cross, the man they believed was dead. "He's...alive?" Lenalee muttered.

"I'll explain later." Allen told them. "What's going on here?" He ordered the other two.

The ex-general gave him a quick glace before returning his gaze to the bigger threat. "Oh, nothing much. Just a friendly greeting." While he retained his rather calm posture, the other looked angry.

That was when Allen took note of the deep, blue eyes, made brighter by the anger they showed. "There is nothing 'friendly' here." The boy said carefully.

Allen eyed them. "Both of you, lower your weapons." He put every ounce of authority he had into his words.

Cross did so first. He stared right at the other, unmoving figure. "Well?" He asked.

Slowly, Kaden lowered his arm and the metal coating his arm retreated back inside his shirt, but he kept his glare on Cross. "I think I should be leaving now." He said. It was polite, but everyone knew the hidden message, that he wanted to get out of there.

Lenalee stepped forward. "Kaden, we already went over this. You're hurt, and you can't be alone like that." The boy sighed heavily, releasing his sudden flare of anger. Lenalee smiled. "Good. Now, would one of you," she glanced at the oldest in the room, "tell us what happened?"

Cross gave her a sly grin for being able to take control (something he wished his idiot apprentice could do immediately). "I was attacked. For what reason, I would like to know myself."

Everyone's attention now turned to the boy sitting on the bed. He turned away from them. "It was a mistake; I thought he was someone else."

"Then why attack after discovering my name?" The man pressed.

Kaden stayed still, as if going over his own thoughts in his head, silently listening to the voice in his head before speaking to him directly, his tone dark. "I know what you're doing, to the akuma."

Cross chuckled then plopped himself down on the side of the bed. "Do you now? Seems like I found another akuma sympathizer." He took out a small box from a pocket and slid out a cigarette. After lighting it, he drew a breath and blew out a puff of smoke. "What do you intend to do about it?"

"Nothing."

Silence reigned for the few seconds that followed until Allen cleared his throat. Cross, however, cut him off before he even got the chance to speak. "Since I have already introduced myself, why don't you?"

"I am Kaden of Fuad, innocence accomodator to Hikari." He stated.

" 'Of Fuad' ?" Lavi asked, trying to remember where he had heard that name before. "Is that a last name?"

"Not really." Kaden leaned back against the pillows propped up on the wall. "That is the name of the village I was born in; I use it as my own last name, Kaden Fuad."

"Ah," the name finally clicked in Lavi's head. "The Village of Akuma."

Allen turned to him. "Where is that?" Hearing a village named like that made the boy that much more suspicious.

Lavi, however, seemed calmer with the situation. "It was a small, poor village at the border of a large forest. Since hardly anyone passed through, the Earl decided to populate it with akuma. Eventually the Order got wind of it and sent an exorcist."

"And she destroyed everything." Kaden finished for him. "Except me, the only survivor." He laughed dryly. "I'm guessing you want to know why I was the only one to live, huh?" Allen confirmed it with a nod. "Well, it was probably because Hikari protected me." He paused thoughtfully. "Not 'probably', it did."

Link, who had been listening quietly to the story, spoke up. "Do you blame her," he was talking about the exorcist mentioned earlier, "for destroying the your home?"

Kaden shrugged. "It was her job." Not saying any more on the subject, he clapped his hands once in front of him. "And that's that. I am not out for revenge; I am not siding with the Earl, nor with the Black Order."

"But you are playing a game with him." Road interrupted. She entered the room through the regular door, popping a large red piece of gum.

Kaden grimaced upon seeing the small girl enter. "I was hoping I wouldn't see you again."

Road smiled widely before popping another bubble, then greeted Allen. "Hi Allen~! I see you brought your friends over." She waved over at the three guests. They returned the gesture awkwardly. They had been enemies for the longest time after all, and getting used to the Noah as possible allies wouldn't be the easiest thing for them to do.

"Yes." said Allen. "This is Lavi, Lenalee, and Link. But we'll continue introductions later. Anyways, you've met Kaden before?"

"I did, long ago in the rewinding town where we first met. He had been wondering around and managed to destroy one of the akuma with me. Then I put him to sleep and left him on the floor, ne?" She grinned at Kaden, who frowned at the unpleasant memory. "I was going to kill him, but he was playing a game with the Earl so I wasn't able to. And I wasn't allowed to play either." Road pouted.

"I though you said you weren't sided with the Earl." Link accused.

Kaden shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just a game, and as long I follow the rules and continue to play, we can't attack each other."

Allen crossed his arms. "That's the same thing."

Kaden studied him for a moment, emotions hidden deep. "Then what would you do," he challenged, "if the Earl turned the one you love most into an akuma."

Memories of Mana and his deceased friend Nalei, who had tried to bring his dear sister back, flashed through his head. "I'd save him, no matter what it took."

For the first time, Kaden smiled, even if it told of sadness and a tragic past. "That's exactly what I'm doing."

/*/*/*

What could they make out of the strange boy playing a dangerous game, no one knew. Kaden was left alone in the room at Lenalee's suggestion. He had been injured after all and needed rest.

Tyki found the group leaving the room after discovering that the one he'd left Allen in was empty. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Allen thought back to Kaden's last words. He could understand where he was coming from, about wanting to free the souls trapped inside the Earl's machines. But playing a game with him, being a pawn was going too far, wasn't it? _Would I do the same if it were Mana, or even Tyki_? Allen knew he would. He shook his head from such thoughts and turned to his old friends. "I'm sure you want to be filled in about everything."

Lavi nodded his head. "We would appreciate it. And you can start with telling us how Cross is still alive."

"Funny story..." Allen scratched his head. "Before that though, how about seeing Kanda."

Road's hand shot up in the air. "I'll get him!" She zoomed off and disappeared around a corner.

Lavi watched her skip away. "You really are working together, aren't you? Against the Earl."

"Unfortunately, yes." said Tyki, talking about having to fight the one he used to live alongside to. "Along with half of the family."

"Then which Noah are with you now?" asked Link.

Allen held out his hand to count on his fingers. "Uh, there's Tyki, Road, Jasdero, David, and Mightra." He switched to his other hand. "But then there's Sorath and Demitri. But I don't know if they even count, being Original Noah."

Lavi's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "You'll explain that too, I hope."

"I will, don't worry."

Lenalee was watching them contently, just glad to be able to see her dear friend again. He appeared, brighter, in a sense, and less uptight and overly polite. He truly belonged there and seeing that made her smile to herself. When she saw the other familiar teenager moving closer, her heart leaped in happiness again. She waved at him excitedly a few houses away. "Kanda!"

The others turned to the Japanese man as he made his way towards them, a scowling expression plastered on his face. His footsteps thundered on the ground as he stomped closer, angry eyes glaring at Allen. If he noticed the others, he didn't show it. A few steps away, he drew Mugen and slashed out at the white haired boy.

Allen jumped back and collided with Link, barely saving his head from being severed. "What are hell?" He had to throw his weight to his left and roll away as Kanda attacked again. He had cut straight down through the air, imbedding the tip of his katana a few centimeters into the stone road.

Lavi decided to jump to Allen's rescue and wrapped his arms beneath Kanda's and held him back against his body. "Let go, baka Usagi!" The samurai's eyes were aflame, his teeth grinding.

His help had come a bit too late. Allen's own fire had been lit, forcing Tyki to pick him up by the waist, pinning his arms against his side. The boy, however, kicked furiously to get back at Kanda. "You nearly killed me!" He yelled.

"That was the point!" Kanda thrashed around, wanting to free himself. He almost succeeded too, until Lenalee helped out and pushed against his chest, trapping him.

Tyki sighed. These little bouts the two had never ended pleasantly, and he always had to intervene before they destroyed each other. "Would you at least tell us _why_ you want him dead?"

Kanda didn't spare him a glance, but still answered his question. "I told him to stay out of my room."

"I never went in there! Not after having your stupid death monsters chase me out."

"Then how did you take that picture?" Kanda froze for a second, the answer clicking in his head. He growled silently to himself. "She lied."

Cross had been smoking on the sidelines, not caring to be a part of the chaos. "You should know what to expect from a Noah." He said.

"And what does that mean?" Allen directed his anger at the man leaning against one of the houses casually.

"What I said, idiot apprentice."

"Enough already!" Lenalee stomped her foot. "Is this really how men act in the middle of a war?"

Tyki chuckled. "If you're living here, then yes." Allen had stopped struggling at last and was put back down on the floor. The Portuguese man, however, kept his hands on his shoulders should he need to restrain him again.

The only girl there tapped her foot impatiently at Kanda until he too had calmed down enough to be let go. He put his innocence away and stood still.

_Just like the old times_, Lavi mused to himself. _Another example of history repeating itself_. "Now that that's settled, how about some lunch since we never got around to it?"

Glad to move on, Allen nodded and led them all to the dining room but Cross; he had decided that he would check up on a few things and meet up with them later. After cooking up a quick meal of fried meat and white rice, Allen began to explain what had happened so far. He started with being a prisoner of the Noah, then becoming one himself. He explained how he too was shocked when he saw Cross moving healthy and safe. Then, his voice became soft as he recounted being captured by the Order and being saved by Tyki, wanting to move on quickly. But the next topic, Crowley's death, was just as depressing. Next came the split in the family as Allen created his own side, to go against the Order and the Earl. After their month of stalemate, Cross joined them, followed by Kanda and then Hevalaska. Last came the awakening of the rather violent men sleeping in their own ark (to which Lavi listened to intently).

Allen explained everything, but chose to keep a few things out. The true identity of the Earl was one, for he couldn't allow that information a chance to leak out to other enemies. He also stayed quiet with the relationship he and Tyki had. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friends, but he simply wasn't ready to tell them nor was it really the appropriate time.

Done at last, Allen breathed out and let the other group tell their side. Theirs was rather short, with the Order putting more and more restrictions on them in fear of losing them, which they did in the end. They each had different reasons for leaving, but it was decided unanimously that they would fight their own way, without hurting others. "Now, we're scattered all over the place and without a place to regroup." Finished Lavi, swallowing his last bite.

"You know," Allen began, "my ark will always be opened to you."

"I was about to suggest that." Link said. "We have a common enemy, it being the Earl, and it would make sense for us to join forces."

"It would, wouldn't it?" The leader of the third side scratched his chin in though. He looked up at Tyki sitting at his right. The man nodded his head, telling him that it was his choice and that he would agree whatever he decided to do. "Then it's settled. I can open a few doors for Komoui and the rest and they can set up a lab in one of the rooms. There's plenty of room here too, so we won't have to worry about not being able to house them all. That is, if they agree to work with us."

"I'll let my brother know right away." Lenalee said.

"And I'll have to tell everyone here too." Allen wasn't too sure of what their reactions would be. The Noah were able to tolerate both Kanda and Cross now, some more than others, but what about adding six more along with a whole crowd of humans? _But I have already proved that Noah and accomodators can work for the same side_. Allen thought to himself. _This can work out. I just need to find a way to defeat the Earl without killing off the rest of the 'family'. Neither side but the Order's would want that and would only bring more tragedy. The same goes for the innocent still within the other branches of the Order_. He bit his lip thinking about Bok and the others in the Asian branch who had helped him regain his innocence back. For a while, he had been formulating a plan and it still had a few flaws here and there, but it was the best he had so far. "And after that..."

Those there nodded, knowing the destiny approaching. They all felt it; the final war was nearing.

~The stage has been set, with the pawns in their place...~

* * *

_**A/N: Hehe, I think I went a little OOC with the characters since I haven't written in a while, so please forgive me for that. Test season, as I call this time of year, is beginning so it might literally be months before I update again (once summer starts most likely), so think of this as an ending to season 5 (lol). Again, please forgive me. I'll try re-watching some DGM eps. too, to get their voices right.**_

_**On another note, if there are any tendershipping fans out there, I posted a one-shot (my very first one X3) for you guys, just FYI**_

_**Last note (I promise =3) well...It was my birthday, the 10th of April and I was wondering...please review? That would make me so happy, especially since all I got was a dollar from my sister (but the hugs were nice too)**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me and this story for so long, you're all awesome!**_


	23. Hidden Road

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM (not the manga, anime, nor characters which I borrowed)**_

* * *

~~Hidden Road~~

When Road first saw Kanda walking around the ark like he belonged there, it irritated her to no end. How dare he, an exorcist, make himself at home on _their_ ark? Allen was the only exception to the no innocence rule only because he was cute and amusing. And he was a Noah too, a very important reason. But that samurai was no Noah.

What was worse than being an accomadator was being Allen's precious friend because that insured his safety. She wasn't the only one feeling annoyed, Road was sure of it, but what could they do about it? Their only option was to accept the fact that an exorcist was now going to live with them. To Road, that meant to pick on him like there was no tomorrow. She had sided with Allen, determined to follow in his decisions, even if it meant allowing the samurai close to her family.

She was remembering all of this as she tiptoed across the hard concrete ground with a rather old box in her hands. It was late, yet no one was asleep yet judging by the lights in the houses that were each occupied by one of the Noahs, except for Allen's house which was shared with Tyki. They all used to live in one house occupying a single room, but after some complaints (most made by Kanda) they all decided on having their own house instead. All of them were fairly close to one another, on the same street so it was like they were all neighbors. There was Allen and Tyki's next to Kanda's. Jasdero and David, being technically one being, and Mightra occupied the two houses across from them. Road's house was directly behind Allen's. She had picked that one because she could easily step out of her front door and sneak into the back window, the same thing applying to Kanda's house. And it was the Asian's said window she was standing behind.

She peered through the glass and noticed that it was too dark to see through. With skillful fingers, she pushed it open without making a sound and hopped inside, surveying her surrounding. It was empty. Literally. With was not a single piece of furniture in sight. Road was not surprised since she knew from earlier inspections that Kanda only bothered to really occupy two rooms at the most.

As slowly as ever, the mischievous girl moved to the door and pried it open just a bit with one hand. She spotted her victim sitting cross-legged on a mat, clearly meditating. He was facing away from Road so all she could see was the long, loose hair falling straight down to the floor. Feeling confident that she wouldn't be caught, she opened the door wider and placed the box in the room before quietly sneaking back out.

When morning came around, Road kept a sharp eye out as she walked to the dinning room for breakfast. She was specifically looking out for Kanda.

"You seem happy today." Tyki caught up with her and walked by her side, glancing at that cheery expression.

"I get to play with Allen-kun today!" Road exclaimed, her hands in the air. "He promised yesterday, and now he's mine for the day." She looked around and noticed that a certain white-haired boy was missing. "Where's Allen-kun?"

Tyki sighed. "Having a little bout with the exorcist. I don't understand their need to fight every ten seconds of the day. But it seems to sooth my little musician, even if one of them ends up getting hurt in the end." He leaned down and gently patted Road's head. "Stay a girl for me. I prefer playing dolls to being a referee to those children."

"Does that mean you'll play with me and Allen today?" Road looked up hopefully.

Tyki grimaced. "Another day." A thought seemed to hit him for he suddenly ended the conversation. "Road, why don't you help me?"

"With what?"

"I came to get Allen some breakfast. I'm sure that exorcist would want something too and since you like him so much, why don't you get it for him?"

Road thought about it. "Hmmm. I think I can. But he'd better pay me back for it."

Tyki rolled his eyes. "And I expect you have something already set up for him. A tea party, or some form of hair accessory?"

Giggling at her already set-up plan, he looked up at him. "It's. A. Secret~."

They made food quickly – scrambled eggs, white rice, and bacon – and carried the 20 plates between them—with Road holding two and Tyki pushing the rest on a cart. Road was excited, already wondering what the samurai's expression must have been when he had opened the box. Maybe that was why he was fighting with Allen, coming up with an excuse to pin it on the young Noah. The trip to the fighting arena seemed too long for her.

Both Noah arrived to the sight of Kanda dodging one of Allen's attacks by jumping to the side while swinging his katana for his own deadly blow. Allen caught the response and successfully blocked it, leaving both in a deadlock.

Tyki called out to them for breakfast while Road skipped to where they stood and held out a bowl with a pair of chopsticks placed on top. "Here's yours~!" She smiled.

Kanda gave her a suspicious glare before accepting the bowl and walked away. He set it down on the cart then picked up a different one before setting himself down to eat.

Road grinned inwardly to herself. With her own meal in hand, she sat by him, a playful pout on her face. "Why did you switch them? I made it especially for you."

"That's exactly the point, Noah."

Said Noah continued to analyze him, looking for any change or difference in his usual rough behavior. Kanda continued to eat, poised and stiffly, picking up only sufficient amounts he could chew. When he noticed the girl examining him, he glared and turned away. All normal behavior.

_What did he do with the box? _Road asked herself. He must have seen it at some point. She was becoming annoyed again. Why was this exorcist there anyway? It wasn't completely easy, necessarily, to resist the urge to get rid of that innocence. Not to mention that this man has been the only one to kill one of her family. Of the little that she truly treasured, her family was the top priority. And now, here she was sitting besides the murderer.

"Che." Taking Kanda's famous phrase, she stood and left the room, her irritation showing for once.

/*/*/*

Road met Kanda again only minutes later as they returned their empty dishes to the kitchen. Neither paid much attention to each other and kept to their personal bubble. Road was wary of him, no longer feeling like sticking a bow on his hair, or tricking him into doing something embarrassing. Instead, she was going to ignore him and walk away…

"What?" the single-worded question made her stop. She turned to him, returning to her usual playful aura. "What do you mean, 'what'?"

This time, it was Kanda studying her. He had had enough of her games, and yelling at her only encouraged the girl to continue. When Road was this quiet, he knew that something had to be wrong. Carefully, he answered. "Make sure you stay away from me. I've had enough of you Noah."

To this, Road gave a dry laugh. "You can leave whenever you want, _exorcist_." She stressed the last word, making sure the samurai understood that no one but Allen really wanted him there. "Don't forget that you killed a member of my family, an action that won't be forgotten so easily."

"You've done your own share of killing." There was venom in his voice as he prepared his self for a fight. But this was different from the regular bouts with the Moyashi. This was deadly and filled with tension.

They stared at each other until Road finally spoke. "I don't know why Allen likes you so much. You are short-tempered, distrustful, and dangerous..." _Just like Bolic had been_. Road left her sentence end, confused about who she was taking about. Despite all of his bad qualities, the Noah of Wrath had been accepted, loved, and cried for. Was Kanda the same for Allen?

Allen had been an orphan but didn't remain alone. He had created his own family of all those he helped and received help from, and that included the man standing before Road.

For the first time, Kanda witnessed the smile fall from her face, replaced by serious, pursed lips. "I love Allen-kun." She said. "I trust him and chose to follow him. If he can trust you, then so can I. I can forgive you too, because that is what Allen-kun wants."

Kanda didn't reply straight away. He contemplated on what to say, or if he should even care at all. The Noah's decisions and feelings had never been important to him. But he couldn't simply brush away what Road had told him; even he had a clear line set up between what he should and shouldn't do – morality wise.

So he did what he was good at, remaining silent. But his body relaxed somewhat, and his hand came away from his weapon. Kanda walked towards the door, pausing when he was standing besides her. In one quick motion, he brought his hand up and patted her head awkwardly, then left the room.

Road stood there, a smile tugging at her lips. What had happened was most likely a once-in-a-lifetime sentimental action by the otherwise frowning samurai. Who knew he had it in him? Maybe he didn't forgive them, as Road had forgiven him, but he had come to accept them, in his own way.

For some reason, a wide grin appeared on her face. A soft giggle escaped from her lips. Road suddenly had the urge to push his buttons any way she could. With a skip to her steps, she strolled out of the kitchen in search for her new favorite samurai. The plan she set up the night before was still on, and it was time to see the effects of the box.

/*/*/*

It had taken much effort for the child-like Noah to acquire a camera without being noticed. Allen had cautioned her numerous times before about leaving the ark on her own, fearing that she would run into the Earl. But she was one of the oldest Noah alive and had the confidence of taking care of herself. So in less tan an hour, she was in and out of a random town with a black camera in hand.

With this weapon, she would visit the samurai. Why, exactly? Because she could. This was no longer for revenge or annoyance, but for something else...

Once again, she was in front of her house and walking to Kanda's window. Road crouched under the window and slowly raised her head to peer through the glass. She was surprised to see the samurai there, sitting cross-legged on a futon. The room was no longer completely bare. Beside the futon, there were newspapers laid out in a corner, a pair of bowls lying not too far from it, a ball or two still rolling at a languid pace. The box was close to the window, on its side with a thin blanket folded neatly inside.

Road had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing at the sight. Kanda had a thin black ribbon which was being held a few inches from the floor. On the other end was a small, equally black cat. It was pulling the ribbon with its teeth before rolling on its side for a tighter grip using its sharp claws.

This wasn't at all what Road had predicted would happen. When she had found the creature glaring at her as she walked out on the street (without informing Allen-kun about a trip out of the ark) she stuffed it in a box, labeled it "Chibi-Kanda" with a marker, and left it for its 'twin' to see. She was expecting Kanda to throw a fit at being taunted at and demand the one responsible to step forward. _But he actually took the cat in!_ Road laughed to herself. _This turned out better than I though it would be._

As carefully as she could, she placed the camera up on the sill with her finger on the button, ready for her perfect chance.

Inside, the cat had pounced on the ribbon, landing on Kanda's hand instead, digging its claws into the skin. Kanda cursed quietly and picked it up. He glared at it, but the cat simply meowed and gave him a lick on the nose. At that exact moment, and unnoticed flashed was clicked.

In a fast motion, Road brought down her hands and sat against the wall while she gently blew on the black picture. Once the image began to appear, she crawled away stealthily until she was behind Allen's house where she stood and ran inside her own.

/*/*/*

She couldn't stop staring at the picture, the one she had taped on her wall. Every time she passed by it, she would laugh at it and point while her other hand clutched her belly. Road hadn't shown anyone this picture, nor told any of Kanda's newly acquired pet.

After one of her small laughing fits, which were clearly made to make fun of another, she stepped out of her door in search for something to do. She had left Allen in his cute blue yukata with Tyki a while ago and it was obvious they wouldn't be coming out any time soon. She was glad they could make up even though she knew that there was no way their argument would have lasted too long. They did live in the same house, shared the same room, and would have done something about it eventually.

Road thought about who to visit. Kanda was her first option, but she didn't want to see him just yet. She was waiting for him to bond closely to the cat so that when she finally let that secret out, he wouldn't get rid of it.

Jasdero and David were also busy, planning another revenge scheme for the redheaded exorcist they despised so much. No matter how many of their plans failed, they wouldn't give it up. At the moment, they wouldn't give her a wagon ride but shoo her away to go play with Allen.

Cross was out of the question. His idea of fun was drinking while flipping through suspicious magazines. Sorath loved playing chess, but Road wasn't in the mood. Demitri only wants to fight and she wasn't in any mood for that either. And Mightra...who knew where he was?

As she strolled through the ark, thinking that maybe a game of chess wouldn't be so bad, she heard yelling from a door a few paces away. Curious, she pried open the door to see a whole group of people stuffed inside. Instantly, she recognized two of the exorcists. The short-haired girl and the eye patch guy. Then there was the blond braided man who she couldn't quite recognize. Their names didn't matter to her, only the fact that they were exorcists and here on the ark. Was Allen inviting more of them here?

Road sighed. There was no way Allen had forgotten about his friends. If he could, he would probably recruit them all here so that he wouldn't have to hurt them. Well, the eye-patch guy seemed like a good person to play with in any case.

She listened in to their conversation and noticed the boy sitting on the bed. It was Kaden, the one the Earl had forbidden them all to threaten. She was still mad at not being allowed to participate since it was strictly between three of them, but the Earl had at least explained a portion of the situation to her.

The poor, heartbroken boy was looking for his love who was turned into an akuma. It was a game of hide-and-seek where the winner destroyed the other. Kaden was the one seeking while the akuma hid, and the Earl controlled the whole struggle from above.

It wasn't that long since she had fist met him. Now that she remembered, it was the same day she first spoke to Allen-kun in the city that rewound itself.

"And that's that. I am not out for revenge; I am not siding with the Earl, nor with the Black Order." She heard him say.

So, he was hiding the fact that he was involved with the Earl. Why would he want to hide such a n interesting game? "But you are playing a game with him." Those beautiful blue eyes of his instantly turned to hers. _I really need to put them on a doll. A blue that intense shouldn't belong to a human._

He recognized her with a grimace and Road knew he could still recall how she had put him into a dreamless sleep for a while. But he should be glad that she had left him alone right after and hadn't stayed to play with him.

Kaden was similar to Kanda. Both seemed to frown more than smile and preferred to be left alone. But Kaden talked more and was obviously the friendlier of the two. If he stayed with them them as well, Road wouldn't have minded as much because of the curiosity he aroused in her. This game, especially, was what she wanted to witness.

When all was said and done, the blue-eyed boy was left alone again. He wanted it that way, she knew, and not only for the sole reason of needing to rest. Still, why should she care anyways? He was just another boy with ambitions and reasons of his own, like everyone else in the ark.

As Road thought to herself, she followed the crowd without thought until a familiar name popped up. Instantly, she raised her hand to volunteer to pick up the samurai. She left them, running and went straight into her own house where she stopped before the picture. She pulled it down carefully and slipped it into a pocket on her skirt. With this powerful weapon at her disposal, the things she could do to Kanda quickly broadened.

In less than a minute, she was standing before Kanda's door. She knocked a few times and skipped back a step to wait. The door opened halfway with frowning samurai blocking the way in. "What?"

Road tilted her head. "Hm? Oh, I just wanted to visit you." She had barely finished her sentence when the door was shut on her face "Kanda-chan~!" She cried as she banged her small fists against the door. "Don't be so mean." Nothing was heard from the inside so she decided it was time to act just a bit more serious. "Allen-kun wants to talk to you so I came to pick you up."

"…."

"He also wanted to show you a picture of you and Chibi-Kanda. Its so cute!" She pulled it out and laughed at it, loud enough for it to be heard through the wall.

When Kanda opened the door again, he was met with the most horrible, and embarrassing image on the squared piece of paper. It was, indeed, the black cat he had found in his room, giving him a kiss on the nose. His face went red with pure anger. "Give it." He growled and lunged himself at it.

Road snapped her hand back and out of the way. "It's Allen-kun's, so I can't give it to you." Teasing him, she held it over her head for him to see but not touch. "I can't wait to show it to everyone; who knew the mean old samurai had a soft side?"

Kanda gripped Mugen until his knuckles turned white. "I'll kill you."

"Good luck." And suddenly, Road was gone. Seething in rage, Kanda stormed away to find the Noah, any Noah, and make him pay.

Road watched him storm away from the roof of his house, sucking on a lollipop. Kanda was such a fun human, so maybe, just maybe, she can accept him into her treasured family. He would never be able to replace Bolic, no one would, but that didn't mean that her family wasn't allowed to grow. As the Noah of Dreams, she unconsciously refused to put much thought into the war that the future would bring. At the moment, she was content with living in her world along with everyone else in the ark. This reality was a dream she didn't want to wake up from.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok, so this wasn't a real real chapter, but I thought that it was needed (cuz Road is an important character). I am almost done with school so I'll get working on what is to happen next with the plot. Thank you all for being so patient with me, and send me lots of reviews because I want to know what your thoughts are so far (but please, no flame. I understand there are some things not everyone likes, but there's no reason to be mean about it)**_

_**Something else...I am working on my drawing skills and drew the picture Road took of Kanda and the kitty! There's a link on my profile page so please take a look (it's titled Kanda+Chibi-Kanda). If the link doesn't work, tell me so that I can fix it. **_

_**Arigatou~**_


	24. Origins

_**A/N: Surprise, I am still alive...just barely...But I am soooooo sorry for suddenly leaving for FOUR MONTHS. I will not bore you with the obvious excuses (except to say that No. 6 was an AMAZING anime that you all need to watch, especially if you like yullen, haha) Please enjoy:3**_

_**Oh, and I apologize for any mistakes, I kinda just scanned this while I, umm, edited =) At least you're getting it sooner, right?**_

_**Disclaimer: I own...Kaden! And that would be it...**_

* * *

~~Origins~~

As the various people stepped into the tiny indoor market, not one of them glanced at the figure resting by the entrance. For a week, that person would seat himself on a rocking chair and rest there in a large coat and hat which was tipped down slightly to cover his face. If it weren't for his consistent humming, he would appear to be asleep.

Of the people that went through the door, most did so confidently and with resolve. A few hesitated, as if listening to their doubts and weighing them. Even rarer than that was the small number who would turn away completely. The town was a busy place, so it wasn't uncommon for groups of people to walk into the store at once, carrying one thing or another in large boxes. But no one really paid any attention while they strolled on with their everyday business.

Eventually, another figure walked out of the shop with a chair and set it down besides the small guard. He kept his bright red hair under a large cap and a scarf that covered his chin. With a large smile, he let himself collapse into his chair and faced the people passing by. "I think we'll be done today." He said nonchalantly. "Only like an hour or two. If there are other people left, they can get together on another date." Knowing that the younger boy wouldn't pause in his humming, Lavi leaned back and let his mouth run off. "It's amazing, what you're doing right now. I mean, for thousands of years, we've been enemies and now here we are, working together, sort-of. The old panda must be goggled eyed with this turn of events. I am really hoping this turns out well, but I know enough of wars to know that this won't be easy, especially since there are three sides. "

Allen nodded. He knew full well that none of this was going to be easy. There were still so many complex topics which no one really wanted to dwell into too much, the main one being whether humans would have to be killed by the accommodators. It was obvious it would come to that unless the Order miraculously dropped out.

"Allen, you know I'm a bookman, right?" Lavi waited until he got a curious glance from Allen, telling the redhead that he at least knew where the new conversation was going. "Then you know that, as a bookman, we can't really get too involved with the world. And that we can't endanger our lives directly." Again, Allen nodded. "I'm sure you suspected this already, but I won't be able to fight with you, unless absolutely necessary." _After I persuade the Panda first_. "My job is to record history, not change nor influence it." With a sigh, Lavi drew his head back to look up at the sky, listening to the Musician's soft song.

Eventually, the song ended once Lenalee announced that the shop was closing. Allen stood and massaged his throat, looking down at the sleeping Lavi. He smiled contently before shaking his friend to wake him up.

"Just leave him there." Came an exasperated voice. Allen turned to Tyki stepping from the shadows. "You need to rest before you lose your voice." He moved before his lover and gently probed at Allen's neck, rubbing it carefully. "Some warm soup should help."

Allen didn't bother in answering, already knowing that his voice would come out raspy and cacophonous. Instead, he pointed at his friend, grinning innocently. With a groan, Tyki hesitantly grabbed the annoying man by the waist and carried him like a sack of potatoes under his arm. Lavi woke up instantly, but chose to laugh to himself at Tyki's expense until he was heard and dropped rather harshly inside the ark.

/*/*/*

Despite the amount of love and care Tyki had put into the vegetable soup, Allen had still lost his voice. It had been expected, though, since he hummed for hours at a time (and loudly too) for nearly a week. And since he had no way of giving commands, the great Komui took the position of organizing his men. For Allen, it had been a great reunion for he was able to eat more of Jerry's delicious cooking (the flamboyant man had right away taken complete control of the kitchen). Almost everyone he had been close to in the Order had left to join his side, making Allen both heartfelt and nervous.

Since the first group of humans stepped into the ark, none of the Noah walked around in complete carelessness. They still strolled down the streets, but with less enthusiasm than before. Everyone was aware of the thin thread that held them all together and did what they could to keep in intact. The Noah kept their distance, and the newcomers restrained themselves from giving dirty looks and whispering amongst themselves.

The 'peaceful life' that all had been living in the ark had become fragile.

Allen, the unanimous leader, had promised himself to do what he could to keep what he had built in his new home. Multiple times, he reassured himself that Noah, humans, and exorcists could very well live together since he, in more ways than one, embodied all three aspects. As much as he wanted full teamwork, he knew forcing it, or pressing the matter, would only ruin it all further. Therefore, to appease both sides, two separate bases had been created.

The houses that had been occupied before the new population rise had all been settled together in one section of the ark's city. The dining room that was used for meetings was also close by along with the Original Noah's door, making it all very convenient for a base of operations. Now, however, a second base – filled by the science department and a couple more accommodators – had been set up on the other side of the structure. An invisible wall kept both side from trespassing onto the other without a proper excuse or reason, such as wanting a talk with Allen who traveled freely.

Kanda, Cross, and Tyki as well, went where they pleased being generally accepted by both groups. Tyki, of course, was a forced acceptance since he always walked besides Allen. And so, their first week living together had passed.

Allen sighed heavily, massaging his throat unconsciously while pondering on how to better strengthen his group. Tyki gave him a sideways glance before sighing himself. "It would be better if you had just stayed in bed. You are useless at the moment."

It was said lightly, and Allen responded with a soft glare and pout, the exact expression Tyki was hoping to see. "What's with your expression, my little musician? It looks like you have a lot of energy to spare for being 'injured'."

The hint in those words was not lost to Allen, whose cheeks turned a light pink. He was saved from having to refute using body language (and encourage Tyki even more) by a rather manly scream. Both males turned quickly to the source, still unseen, but clearly behind them.

The road they were treading was the leveling end of a rather high hill that led to a dome-shaped structure near the center, and top, of the city. It was that road that the screaming voice, accompanied by laughter, resonated from. "It looks like our innocent Road found a new plaything." Allen heard Tyki muse out loud. He squinted to see the nearing figure that was rolling downhill at a great speed. At the halfway point, Allen was able to make it out.

Road had indeed found a new plaything and, as Allen observed, was having the time of her incredibly long life. She had also overcome a great feat; she had gotten Kaden out of his room. The boy had isolated himself, counting the days for when he would be able to finally walk again and leave the ark. Those that could actually hold conversations with him were few and the topics breached where even fewer. Allen had been able to form a bond after learning that Kaden viewed akuma the same way he did, not as monsters, but as souls needing saving. A small belief, but strong enough help them understand each other's reasons for believing so.

Using his injury as an excuse to keep to himself, Kaden stayed in bed at all times unless he had to go to the restroom (with Link's help usually. The blond man had become his caretaker at one point during the week) and even refused the wheelchair Lenalee had found. From Allen's view, Road had made very good use of that wheelchair, the one she was currently riding behind as it rode fast and steady down the hill. Kaden sat on the sturdy material, him mouth opened as he screamed while the girl behind him let out shrill sounds of laughter.

In one quick motion, Tyki pulled Allen into his arm as he himself stepped to the side. The other two flashed right by them but didn't make it much farther as Allen had brought out the Crowned Clown and managed to envelope, slow, and pick them up all the while in Tyki's embrace. With careful movements, Allen brought them back to where he stood and took in the sight if a bit surprised.

Road continued laughing in great delight even as she was swung across the air, but it was Kaden whom Allen was more worried about. He was panting and his dark hair hid parts of his magnificent blue eyes. His expression was hard to see so his body was taken into account, which was heavily strapped to the seat. Both of his arms were wound many times, from wrist to elbow- onto the armrests. His legs were similarly bound as well as his waist and stomach. All in all, it looked an absolutely normal action for Road to take.

"Hi Allen-kun!" Road smiled.

Allen gently put them down before giving Road a pointed look. Without the ability to properly scold her, Tyki took on the job for him. "Road. Would you mind explaining exactly what it is that is going on here?"

"Taking a stroll."

Tyki stood behind her and picked her up by the waist to separate prey from target. "Road, you will be the death of him."

"…crazy." The three Noah turned to the boy, who was still trying to collect his breath. He took a deep breath and repeated his statement. "You are all crazy! I will die here because of all your childish antics." He struggled against the bonds, anger clearly written on his face. "Untie me so that I can go back. I'm done with the whole Ark thing."

"Awww, you can't mean that." The girl hopped down from Tyki's hold and returned to Kaden's side. "We were just getting to know each other."

Kaden glared at her, but didn't say a word. Instead, he leaned back against the chair. Allen was sure that he was doing something, having to sit still and concentrate, but it wasn't until he saw a tiny sparkle of reflected light on the other's arm that he noticed the silver substance slowly spreading on Kaden's arms. Once both hands became hardened in the metal, he pulled his arms back and upwards to successfully rip the leather straps. Next, long and hardened nails grew with which Kaden used to cut open the rest of the bonds.

The three continued to observe curiously, trying to figure out exactly what his innocence was. But it wasn't any of them who posed the question they were all wondering about. "Your innocence, what is it?"

Demitri, clad in black with a sadistically curious expression on his face, walked towards them rather calmly. When he was close enough, his arm made a grab for Kaden's wrist, too fast to even give the boy a chance to react.

Allen watched them anxiously, knowing fully well just how violent Demitri could get, especially when there was something he needed to prove whether it was his strength or a suspicion. Kaden, on the other hand…he didn't like his space being invaded but how he would react now was still unclear.

"Let go." Kaden said slowly, not moving anything but his mouth.

The man ignored him and continued to study his arm and hand. He was quiet for a second before a smirk appeared on his face. "That's strong material you have there; no matter how much power I exert, there is not a dent on it." Another thoughtful smirk appeared on his face as his eyes rose to meet Kaden's. "I hope you don't mind a bit of experimenting."

"Experi-" Without giving the boy a chance to reply, Kaden was thrown to the floor. A gasp of pain was heard before blue eyes squinted open to the sight above him.

Demitri had a foot raised and part of his body leaned forward in observation. "Better use that metal substance on your chest or you won't survive this." Three seconds was all he gave before he stomped down hard. His heel created a clattering sound as it met the boy's chest. The attack didn't seem to faze Kaden's glaring expression in the least which announced the fact that Demitri's attack did nothing.

A slight chuckle escaped Demitri's lips as he lifted his foot again and brought it down with more force. The action was repeated, the Noah adding more and more force as Kaden laid on the floor and took every hit directly without much change. It was the brick road underneath that took the damage as it began to crack and creak under the incredible force. After ten hits, the flat surface became a tiny crater that grew with every following stomp.

Shock overcame Allen, leaving him standing still to watch. It was one thing to see Demitri 'experiment' so ruthlessly, but another to see someone actually withstand it. Kaden uttered not a cry or plea, but continued to glare through squinting eyes. When the ground began to crack, Allen shook his head and rushed over to help. He threw himself at the other's arm and wrapped his own around it, putting as much of his body weight as he could into pushing Demitri back.

Tyki, too, attempted to help when he saw Demitri continue unfazed. He grabbed the other arm from behind and pulled. Road was also on her way, charging forward for a full on body slam to the face (the situation had become a game for her) but was held back by a hand on her shoulder.

"Demitri."

Said Noah paused to look up, smirk still on his face. "Hello Sorath."

Moving forward with steady steps, Sorath looked down at the damage with bored eyes. "I see something caught your attention."

"More so than you think." Demitri stepped away once Allen and Tyki had released him and moved to help Kaden out of the deep hole. The boy coughed and struggled to sit up, his body never relaxing, his blue eyes keeping their dangerously beautiful glare.

"I see." Sorath stepped forward and gave Kaden a full scan, hand beneath his chin in thought. Quickly enough, he lost interest and turned to the other. "Demitri, there are urgent matters we have to attend to in the ark." Not another word was said before the two turned and left without another glance back.

Allen looked at Tyki and nodded towards Kaden and stood up. Before he could walk away, the older Noah caught him by the hand and pulled him back. "Allen, are you sure about this?" He gave a side look to the two retreating figures. With a confident smile, Allen leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss to the forehead and ran off.

Tyki stayed still for a while, kneeling besides the other boy who had at last finished coughing out the stray dust. "You two make it obvious." He heard Kaden say.

"So you know."

Kaden gave a dry chuckle. "How can I not? With the way you two look at each other." He sighed, softly, and looked down at the ground. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to return to my room."

"I'll take you~!"

"And I'd rather it not be the girl taking me anywhere."

Road giggled and brought the chair. Both Noah helped Kaden get up and sit, listening carefully to any sound of pain resulting from Demitri's battle; none were heard. Tyki moved at a constant pace, heading towards the lone room in the far house of their little neighborhood. "The akuma you want to save, did it look at you the same way?"

The reply never came.

/*/*/*

Allen refused to be called short, but even he had to admit that he was pretty small when he walked in between the two Original Noah; he could barely even make eye contact with them without tilting his head too much. So, he settled with looking at the road before him as they walked.

Eventually, Demitri spoke. "Well Allen Walker, is there something you need from us?"

The boy frowned at him while crossing his arms. Demitri received the message. "The human's innocence seemed strong, and I tested it. From the looks of it, it seems that he has found an ultimate shield; one that can protect him from physical attacks at least..." At his statement, Allen shook his head furiously, telling him that any more tests and experiment were forbidden. Demitri met it with a smirk. "And what makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"Well," Sorath answered for him, looking quite blank and unemotional as usual. "He is our son after all."

The words rang in Allen's ears as he body froze and was quickly left behind as the other two continued to walk ahead without a care of what had just been said. Allen ran ahead a few feet before turning to face them, demanding them to explain more with his eyes. The older Noah both paused in their walk to look down at the young leader of the whole operation. "Explain." Allen managed to croak with his beaten down voice.

Demitri let out a sigh of annoyance. "It is a complicated matter and we have no time to explain."

Sorath, however, contemplated on his words until coming to a decision. "Do not misunderstand; you are not our son by blood. While Demitri and I slept, we were able to possess of a young couple which resulted in the woman's pregnancy. They died shortly after your birth."

Allen's mouth fell open through the brief and concise explanation that served to bring even more questions. _How did they...why...but I thought...what?_ He had always known that he had parents, somewhere out in the world but to actually learn something about them was not a daily thought. His lost eyes watched the pair walk past him and disappear around a corner.

It was the sinking feeling of loneliness and hidden fear that finally got Allen to wake up from his thoughts and form a door that led to Tyki. He found him in Kaden's room just as he was lifting the—rather grimacing—boy to lay on the bed. Tyki noticed him as he was moving the wheelchair out of the way and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

Allen had been breathing hard and once he realized this took a deep breath to calm himself. "Don't worry about it. I was just...alone for a while." At least his voice was sounding better.

He shook his head to clear it and think straight. He would tell Tyki about it, no doubt about that, but when they were alone. Before he dismissed the tall, silver-haired man's words for the moment, one last thought ran through his head. They couldn't have...planned all of this, could they? There was another shake of his head. No, of course not. No one can plan hundreds of years into the future right to this moment. It's impossible. Allen smiled then.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kaden stiffen in his bed, his hands gripping the blankets covering him as he gazed out the window directly at his side. "Kaden?"

"It's nothing." Kaden looked away and laid back. "I'm going to sleep for a while, until Link stops by with the clean bandages."

Allen nodded and left the room with Tyki, closing the door softly behind them. He peered in the general direction outside Kaden's window but spotted nothing, no one.

He let Tyki run his long fingers through his light hair in a soothing manner. His eyes closed as he leaned into the touch and decided that maybe a nap at that hour wouldn't be such a bad idea, especially if Tyki was there to scratch his head and hold him safely and warmly.

/*/*/*

Cross looked on from the shadows not too far from the lone house where a certain boy resided in, an opened book in hand. From the moment the boy accommodator had arrived, there had been an uneasy feeling in his stomach originating from the fact that he had a connection to the Earl. That boy was obsessed with finding his lost love and it was clear he would do anything to save that person, a fact displayed in Kaden's strong desire to leave the ark and continue his quest.

There was also the abnormal strength in his innocence. Cross had witnessed the violent Noah's display only moments before and even investigated the damaged himself once all had left the scene. The hole that was created was impressive, an example of raw power and strength.

Then there was his name. Kaden of Fuad. Cross repeated the name the boy had introduced himself as, rolling the words on his tongue. He had little to no doubt that that name was a false one, given by another.

Finishing that last thought, the ex-general read one more line from the book before shutting it close and tucking it under his arm. This boy, like everyone else in the world, was holding a secret, but Cross knew that Kaden's secret was more weighty than most.

* * *

OMAKE =3

**_A/N: Another little scene I couldn't help but to write XD. Again, you can just skip this if you want (but I ask that you please read :) )._**

_ "Ah~! There."_

_ "Here?"_

_ "No, higher."_

Lavi's ear was glued to the door, listening to the erotic sounds coming from the other side. All he had wanted to do was ask Kaden about his innocence when he heard her. Lenalee was in there. With Kaden. Alone.

_ "Mmm, that feels good."_

The redhead found himself unable to leave, even if it was rude to eavesdrop on the one person that hated being spied on. But this was a serious matter, one where lives were at stake, Kaden's life, specifically. _If Komoui were to find out..._

Lavi shrieked when he felt a tap on his shoulder expecting just the man he was thinking about. He stood in a flash and stared at Allen, returning the look. "What are you doing?"

"O-oh, nothing." Lavi let out a nervous laugh, trying to act as casual as possible. "I was just leaving anyway."

Road, who had been walking with Allen, smiled. "It looked like you were eavesdropping." She looked around him to the closed door and instantly identified it. "On Kaden? He won't like that."

"Of course he won't." Lavi laughed nervously. "Which is why it would be best to simply walk away..."

_"You're great at this, Kaden-kun."_

The three figures outside the room stood still at hearing Lenalee's exclamation, before rushing to put their ears on the door. "T-this doesn't feel right." Allen mumbled quietly. His face was beat red at the images playing in his head involving the young Chinese girl and the raven.

"I know."

Both males kept their heads against the wooden door, blushing but unable to tear themselves away.

_"Does that feel good, Lenalee?"_

_ "Yes..."_

Road let out a giggle. "They sound just like Alle–"

Faster than light, Allen clamped Road's mouth shut, uttering a quiet 'shhh'.

Lavi turned to them, curiosity written on his face. "Like who?"

"No one Lavi, no one." Allen chuckled. They stared at each other for only a moment before their ears went straight back to the door for another round of verbal sounds.

_"Ahh~. You really are amazing..."_

_ "Lots of...practice."_

Two very audible gulps resonated outside the room. Both young men couldn't help it, like nails and magnets, they were pulled towards that door, that room and the occupants inside.

Road stared at them, watched them act like boys who haven't learned about _that_ early in life. "If you're that curious," she began, earning questionable looks from the other two, "then why not get the full view?" Ignoring the incredibly shocked faces, she threw open the door and jumped inside. "Hi Kaden!"

"Road! No!" The two boys behind her made a grab at her way too late and fell forward into the room instead.

Lavi was the first to recover as he stood and covered his eye with his hands as he cried frantically, "W-we didn't mean to interrupt you. We didn't know!"

"Know what?" Lenalee eyed the two boys from her spot on the bed.

Allen, who had followed Lavi's example and closed his eyes, slowly opened them at the sound of Lenalee's composed question. She was lying on her stomach, her arms folded beneath her head, with Kaden sitting over her, straddling her waist. He also had a similar, curious look as the girl but with an added mix of suspicion and anger. "What, uh, are you doing?" Allen asked nervously.

The Chinese girl sighed contently before motioning at Kaden to let her sit up. "Kaden-kun said I looked a bit stressed, so he offered to give me a massage."

"A massage?" Lavi was now leaning forward, eyes intent on figuring out the situation's truth. "That's all?"

"Yes, and he really knows how to give one. My body feels like new!" Lenalee's bright smile was enough to blind them all. She hopped off and stretched her arms up high in good spirit. She turned to the raven. "Thanks Kaden-kun."

Said boy nodded and struggled to rearrange himself without moving his injured leg too much. Lavi, however, jumped forward before he could make himself fully comfortable. "How about I get a massage too. My arm seems to be cramping up these days."

Kaden looked like he was about to refuse but thought better of it. "Just your arm?" At Lavi's affirming 'yeah', he directed him to lie down on the bed stretched out in front of him. In one quick motion, he pounded both of his palms directly onto Lavi's right shoulder, producing a loud crack.

"GYAA!" Lavi screamed and instantly scurried away, cradling his arm. "That hurt-" He stopped himself and rolled his shoulder back a few times. "Hey, it feels great! Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I did some odd jobs here and there. A professional said he liked my strong arms and offered to teach me a few things if I fixed an old sword of his." He scanned the group. "Anyone else?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Allen stepped forward.

"I'll give you a back massage then; you look like you need it too." Kaden scooted to the side to allow Allen to fully lie down like Lenalee had been a few minutes ago. He felt the bed shift around him as Kaden put his leg over and onto his other side. "I hope you don't mind if I sit on you. I still can't seem to support myself for very long."

"Go ahead." Allen said. Kaden looked like he was older than him, but he really didn't weigh as much as Allen had expected. A pair of hands rested on his upper back, lightly, before adding pressure and sinking Allen deeper into the white sheets.

Allen couldn't hold back a moan as he his upper body untangle and simply became free. Lenalee had not been lying when she said Kaden knew how to give a great massage. Allen was losing him mind to the relaxing sensations.

Off to the side, the two accommodaters in the room were slowly becoming flushed. Allen was not hiding the soft moans and whimpers as well as he thought he was and, as time passed, was holding back less and less. Lenalee gave Lavi's shirt a light tug to get his attention. "Um, Lavi? Did I...sound like that?"

"W-well..." They paused as Allen gave another loud—and rather arousing—sigh. "Just a little."

"Ohh..."

Their faces turned a brighter red.

/*/*/*

When Road asked to borrow Allen for a while, Tyki was not expecting her to steal him away from him for the entire morning and part of the afternoon. Saying Tyki was attached to the young musician was an understatement, he was absolutely taken by him and his sense of time always seemed to slow down when Allen wasn't around. No matter how many hours he has spent simply eying the boy, it was never enough. Tyki needing him every second of every day right at his side and he was determined to find him, even if he had to ask every living being on the ark about his whereabouts.

_"Ahhh..."_

That voice. That highly arousing voice. Tyki could recognize it anywhere. He stopped and forced his ears to listen more carefully.

_"...mmmh..."_

His head whipped around to the door directly behind him. Faster than light, his ear was pressed against the door as he listened to those sounds. There was no mistaking it, that voice belonged to Allen.

_"Feels good..."_

Tyki could not believe it. What could Allen possibly be doing in..._Kaden's room?_ It was impossible! Allen would never let another touch him, not the way he allowed Tyki to. Allen belonged to him anyways, heart, body and soul. He wouldn't go off and cheat on him like this. Would he?

His hands tightened at his sides. He needed to go into that room. He needed to know exactly what was going on.

_"Ah! Right there."_

Tyki lost it. With glaring eyes, he stormed into the room and quickly picked out the mob of white hair attempting to hide in the same-colored sheets. His dark aura was felt by everyone as he moved closer, step by step and never once taking his glance away from the boy.

Kaden noticed the dangerous look and paused in his work. He shrugged. "A massage." He explained.

"Is that so?"

Allen had heard the strained tone and raised his head, eyes dreamy and half closed. "Tyki? Are you ok?"

Tyki ignored the question and spoke to the raven instead. "Would you excuse me, Kaden of Fuad." Tyki didn't even wait for Kaden to reply, nor move aside. He grabbed Allen by the shoulders and slid him from underneath Kaden and threw the smaller body over his shoulder.

"T-Tyki? What are you-"

"I'll be taking little Allen here to his room now. There are some things we need to discuss." Tyki forced a smile on his face, giving Kaden a suspicious glance, before turning and heading towards the door.

"But what about my massage?" Allen complained.

"Oh, don't worry my little musician," Tyki said softly, "I'll give you a _proper massage_ in your room."

"W-whaa...wait, Tyki!"

Road watched them go from the doorway as they walked farther away and disappear around a corner. "I guess Tyki heard." She muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Lavi asked from behind her, a little confused over the entire scene.

"Nope!" Road smiled. She closed the door again and jumped onto the bed, beaming up at Kaden's irritated face. "My turn~!"

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me for this long, even with my long absences. Please review because without them, my motivation would vanish and this fic would be no more (that was a bit dramatic, because I would never abandon my baby forever, but please, review so that when I wake up, I can feel blessed by you all!)**_


	25. Failed Attempts

_**A/N: Surprise! New chapter! This one was a bit tiring because of the attack of characters but I did my best.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…only Kaden…**_

* * *

~~Failed Attempts~~

Breakfast was pure chaos. There was only one man, Jerry, managing the kitchen but he didn't seem to have a single problem. The chaos came from the lack of an eating hall big enough to fit all of them: Noah, exorcists, scientists, and humans. Everyone mingled in the streets but for the Noah that kept to their dining table which most kept a safe distance from. It was as if an invisible barrier kept outsiders at bay, away from the family's sacred area where they gathered together.

Allen knew he couldn't push his luck too much and simply create a gigantic table because just the notion of living together was a large ordeal. Instead, he had wanted to create a room big enough for all of them but there was always something else to do, being the 'leader' of the whole operation. Instead, the people were left to file up to order and pick up their food then scramble through the crowd for a place to sit. Nowhere to far though since the plates were a chore to sneak around with and then would have to be returned. So they all yelled out, bumped into one another, and occasionally had food stolen from them.

Allen loved it.

Sure, the arguments were loud, but only because the people involved could resolve it and act as if nothing was wrong minutes later. There was laughter afterwards, and it had become one of Allen's favorite sounds that his piano couldn't recreate. If only it would stay that way. Given time, he was sure that his family of Noah would be able to be accepted and vice versa, but time was not something he had. The War was coming and people would die. His attention needed to be focused on what they should do next, anticipate what side would move first and wait to strike at the perfect moment. For now though, he would have to do his job to let the Noah and his friends see that they could, in fact, get along. Which was why he had partnered one Noah and one exorcist as a start.

Of course, the idea was instantly shut down by a certain samurai once he found out who his partner would be. "I am not spending my entire day with a Noah." Kanda growled out at the gathering of Noah and exorcists.

At his side, arms wrapped around Kanda's left one, Road grinned broadly at him. "But Kanda-kun~, we can play games now whenever we want, with Chibi-Kanda!"

Flames seemed to erupt all around Kanda's body to which Road was immune to. Lenalee, sitting on a chair beside them, tilted her head slightly. "Chibi-Kanda?"

"It's her fucking doll!" Kanda instantly answered with rage. If only the demon child wasn't pressed so tightly against him and thus, keeping him from reaching down and pulling out his katana to slice her into pieces. That would teach her to stick her nose into his business. Instead, he glared at the core of the problem. "Why are we even doing this, Moyashi?"

Allen's eyebrow twitched in strained patience. "It's Allen. And I already explained it, to strengthen our bonds. Plus, it's safer to be placed into 'units' consisting of both Noah and exorcist to balance out ourselves for the war since we will be fighting two other groups."

Lavi looked around the room. "Will it all even out though? There are nine exorcists right now, and seven Noah."

Besides him, Bookman cleared his throat. "It's seven to seven, since neither Lavi or I will participate actively."

Allen nodded grimly at this, then added. "Actually, Jasdero and David act as one, so it's six to seven..."

"I can't be a part of this either." Kaden quickly cut in. He was standing, leaning against the wall and slightly apart from everyone else, blue eyes watching all of them.

"Because of your little 'game'?" Smoke dissipated before the ex-general's face as he spoke.

Kaden's glaring eyes were instantly upon him. "Why else?" He seethed.

Their eye contact was broken off by Allen who went to stand between them. Although not clearly sure why, Allen knew those two males didn't have the best relationship. Cross always kept his stoic appearance while Kaden would be on the defensive with everything the man said. They wouldn't fight outright, but they clearly weren't helping with the tension already over all of them.

"At least let me announce the pairing." Allen sighed. He decided to go in a circle around the room that began with Tyki. "Tyki will stay with me."

"Naturally." The Portuguese man commented.

"Mightra will be with Miranda. Jasdero and David with Lenalee, since she's probably the most capable in keeping you in order."

"Hey! What are you saying?" The two Noah yelled together before David took command. "We don't need some girl telling us what to do."

Sprawled on the floor, young Timothy sat up to face the Noah of Bonds. "You're always messing around, always scaring everyone! And now Onee-chan can kick you in the face, serves you right."

"Shut up brat!"

Allen sighed and continued with the names. "Road and Kanda will form a team and-" He was just getting to Sorath and Demitri when they simply stood up and began walking out of the door. "Is something wrong?" He asked the pair.

"We have other issues that require our attention." Sorath replied. "Please continue without us."

Allen stumbled after them."W-wait a minute. You're here to help us-"

"Which we do using our preferred methods." Sorath interrupted. He paused in his step and turned his head back, looking at Allen with a single golden eye. "Though our goals might overlap, we will not always accomplish them in the same manner."

"Meaning?" Allen said carefully.

Demitri grinned down at him. "Meaning that we do things our way." Without another form of explanation, the two walked out of the room, completely brushing away whatever plan Allen had for them.

Said boy stared after them at a loss of how to properly react. He was the one in command, the one who was suppose to set the rules, enforce them, and keep people from killing each other. All forms of weakness were suppose to be hidden deep where they wouldn't rise up and create doubt in others. He was suppose to do a lot of things, but keeping a tight hand on those two was close to impossible. They exerted strong, intimidating power and everyone stayed cleared form their path. Even Allen was afraid to directly oppose them though he was almost certain they wouldn't kill him; almost since he had, after all witnessed what Demitri had done to Kaden out of sheer curiosity. For now, Allen let them go with a scowl on his face.

"This worked out perfectly…" He muttered to himself and looked around the room at the remaining people who would actually fight at his command. "Tyki and I, Miranda and Mightra, Kanda and Road, and Jasdero, David, and Lenalee. I guess this will have to do then."

Timothy stood up quickly with a frown. "Hey! What about me?"

David took the chance to point and laugh at him. "The little baby doesn't get to fight!"

"Yeah yeah!" Jasdero joined him, waving his gun around as he looked over David's shoulder. "You're too young for this war."

"No I'm not!" The small boy scrambled to his feet, rollerblades tied securely around them, and darted to where Road was, still hanging onto Kanda's arm. "She's only a bit older than me, but she still gets to fight."

Road giggled. "As a Noah, I'm actually a lot older than you."

Timothy looked at her, narrowing his eyes as he contemplated over her statement. Without warning, his hand shot out, expertly landing on her chest. "Liar! See, you're just a little girl!"

"Timothy!" Lenalee grabbed him by the back of his collar and yanked him back. "What did your tutor tell you about doing that?"

"But it's not fair! I have innocence too you know, and with this pathetic army you need all the help you can get."

Allen sighed, rubbing away the beginnings of an oncoming headache. "Please don't call it pathetic…Alright. Fine, you can join a group. You'll be with Lenalee, but you have to do everything she tells you."

"Gotcha!" Timothy grinned, flashing Allen a thumbs up as he dangled in the air in Lenalee's hold. Off to the side, the two Noah of Bonds frowned as they groaned unhappily to themselves.

Road continued to watch him passively, unconcerned about the boy's rude action. In fact, this proved to be a great new game in which she would make him pay. Her face darkened in a smile the more she thought about it. She would have her fun next…

"I guess that's it then." Allen announced. "We'll save the specifics for later; I need to plan out our next moves incorporating all of you." He watched the majority of them shuffle out, overly polite with each other in their speech. Miranda looked more nervous than ever as she attempted to excuse herself from her new partner to which Mightra responded by handing her a flower before running off to where ever it was that he spent his time. Lavi had given him an apologetic smile on his way out following Bookman. Allen couldn't blame him for the shortage of people able to comply with his future plans; as Bookmen, the two had their own jobs to accomplish.

Kanda had all too quickly stepped out of the room to rid himself of the little girl, glaring oh-so hatefully at Allen for his misfortune. Allen though, had a reason for pairing them together. Though they didn't show it outright, there was a trust between them, a trust that they wouldn't kill each other when they were distracted, but it was a place to start anyhow. And Road, he noticed, had taken a liking to the samurai and was usually seen bothering him if she wasn't after Allen when bored.

"That went beautifully."

Allen turned to Tyki and smiled at the sarcastic comment. "It could have gone worse."

Tyki's eyes flickered to Jasdero and David who were leaving with guns pointing at each other's head and arguing about something he already guessed as ridiculous. "Much worse." He agreed. With only Cross and Kaden left in the room, Tyki felt no qualms about wrapping an arm around Allen's waist and pulling him close against his body. "Shall we take a walk? It appears that you need it."

Allen shifted shyly against him, unable to push away the embarrassment of having two witnesses even when said two already knew quite well their relationship. "O-ok. But let's stop by the kitchen first, I'm a bit hungry."

"When aren't you?" Tyki smirked.

/*/*/*

Their peaceful walk had ended too soon with an explosion (that was suspiciously similar to Jasdero and David's when they fired their gun) near the Noah's area. Since Timcampy was with them, perched on top Allen's white head, Tyki decided to check on the damage himself to allow Allen a few more minutes of calm.

Allen was getting better with his deep-rooted fear of solitude. It was the simple notion of actually being alone that triggered the horrid memories of his time of imprisonment. As long there was another being with him, he was fine. Timcampy wasn't necessarily a live human, but had been with Allen long enough to gain a place in his heart.

They walked through the quieter, unused parts of the ark. He had decided to take a quick stroll around the place before returning to Tyki and later meet up with Cross to plan out their next moves. He was making his way past the very top when he caught a glance of another standing not too far from him. Pausing in his steps, Allen changed direction and walked up to him. He had been at first surprised to see Kaden walking around with steady steps. He knew the injured boy was still recovering from the gash Allen remembered as being large and painful. Yet, Kaden was moving around, putting a regular amount of weight onto his leg. "Healed so soon?"

Kaden had been looking around in wonder at how enormous the ark was from the inside. Once he heard the question directed at him, he snapped his head up and paused. "It still hurts, but I can move around with more ease now." He stomped his foot to test it and wince slightly. "It's not as bad as it was before. I can handle it."

Allen smiled about to suggest maybe resting in bed for a while longer but then noticed the large satchel hanging on his shoulder. "So I'm guessing you want to leave." Allen said. They hadn't form that strong of a bond yet, but they knew the importance of saving the souls in the akuma's body, knew that they were the only ones who knew how they suffered. That alone was enough to allow some trust and attachment between the two.

Kaden nodded. "I have to. To save her." _I don't want to risk forfeiting the game._

Allen heard the unspoken reason. "I understand." He was rather hoping that Kaden would choose to stay and fight with them. He wasn't about to force him, a method the Order had used. He had decided since the beginning that anyone was fee to leave, well, after having a talk with Komoui who had a vague way of _persuasion_ to keep all if not most of their secrets from the Earl and Order. Kaden though, was one person Allen could trust. "I'll create the door now, if you want."

"I'd appreciate it."

Allen concentrated, thinking of a small city where he could blend in easily and be safe from akuma, if only for a moment. A tall door formed behind him and Allen stepped aside to allow Kaden a path. "You don't want to stick around for dinner?" _And to say goodbye to everyone?_

"I'd rather not." Kaden sighed and looked up at the 'sky'. "I'm not too good with farewells or touchy scenes. But feel free to pass my message along: 'goodbye and hope to see you again'."

Smiling, Allen agreed. "I will."

"One last thing." The raven gave a sigh and faced Allen. "I should have told you sooner but..."

Now, Allen was curious. The words sounded grave, important. "What is it?"

Kaden scratched his chin with a forefinger. "Well...I came across an akuma a while back and it told me something interesting. I'm suppose to tell Cross but I don't really want to get too close to him if I can help it." He paused, then sighed again. "I'll be blunt. The Earl is close to the heart. It's with the boy who's father became an akuma."

The new information seemed to still the air around them. "The Earl is close to the heart...?" If this was true, then the War could very well end with the Earl as the winner. Should that special innocence be destroyed, all of their anti-akuma weapons would disappear with it. Then there was the second part, about the individual's father being turned into an akuma. Allen didn't know of anyone with a story like that but then again, he hasn't asked everyone about their parents. "Kaden, when did you get this information?"

"A few months ago." Kaden studied Allen's astonished face that was slowly being consumed by worry and doubt. If it was a few months ago, it was when Allen was still living in Edo and as close to the Earl as possible. Then there was Mana; he wasn't Allen's father by blood but that was how the Earl had stated it on their second meeting: Allen Walker, the boy who turned his own father into an akuma. He fit the description perfectly. "I did receive the message from an akuma but I do believe it's true. I don't know exactly how to put it but...that akuma wasn't completely under the Earl's control."

This conversation was turning serious, bringing a grave feeling to Allen. "How is that possible?" He needed answers, a clearer view.

Kaden stepped forward, maybe to explain or to admit being unsure, but froze upon hearing another person approach. "Don't tell me you're off to hunt for your past lover." Cross walked in wide strides, reaching them in less than a minute.

"It is my decision to make." Kaden frowned upon seeing him, instantly on the defense. "And I don't care what anyone else has to say about it."

"If you're going to be so reckless," the man began, smirking dangerously, "you shouldn't be going alone."

Kaden glared at him and faced him completely. "And just what are you suggesting? That you'll offer yourself to help me?"

"Not to help." Cross moved in front of him, both males staring at each other intently and refusing to back down. "But to guide and train. I won't lie and say you're not powerful, you are. But you are foolish and narrow-sighted. With the War nearing, you'll end up dead on your fist day out of the ark."

The younger scoffed at his words. "I am not stupid. I have been on my own for years now, without anyone. And even if I did want help, I would never ask for yours."

Cross sighed impatiently. "Didn't I say I wouldn't be helping you?" With one swift movement, he swung his arm and hit Kaden in the stomach causing him to loose his breath and double over. He then picked him up with one arm and draped him over his shoulder.

Allen stared, shocked at the sudden attack. "Master!"

Cross glared at him, warning him to stay out of it. "I'll be taking him with me. Starting today, he is my new apprentice."

"Bastard." Kaden gasped, beginning his to activate his innocence to free himself a soft glow emanating from a point on the center of his back.

Cross noticed this and griped his injured leg, successfully causing the boy to cry out and stay still, the glow receding. "It is 'Master' now. You are to obey my orders and resist any attempt to run away. Then maybe I might just do something about those akuma you are so worried about."

"What akuma?" Allen knew Cross more than anyone; he knew he was blackmailing Kaden with something. "And what is this about making him your apprentice?"

"I am still your Master, Allen." The man faced the door, only a foot away from it. "Keep Timcampy near you at all times. I have my own communication device and will call you when I need another door." Completely ignoring Allen's questions, he began stepping through the door and into the other side.

"Wait!" A blond head was bobbing up the road as the man ran to reach them. Allen recognized him as Link by the braid swinging from side to side behind his head.

"Link?" The gray eyes didn't miss the suite case the blond held in his hand as he slowed down and eventually stop. "Don't tell me you're also leaving."

Link allowed himself to bend down, hands on knees, as he panted before straightening up. "I'll also be accompanying Fuad. He still isn't fully healed, so I decided to help him as back up."

Cross studied him for a moment, contemplating the admission of another person. "If you understand your place, you can tag along."

The blond had an expression that said he would have gone anyways, but politely nodded to show his understanding.

"Before I forget." Cross rummaged through one of his pockets until he was able to pull out a small book. He looked at the cover for an instant before he tossed it at Allen. "This might enlighten a few things if you use it correctly." Even before Allen had caught the book, Cross was already on the other side with Kaden on his shoulder and Link close behind.

Allen watched them disappear, a bit frustrated, then let the door vanish. Timcampy fluttered around his head as his owner read the title out loud, confusion falling harder with every word. "The Complete Book of Names…?" He scratched his head, groaning to himself. "Of course you would leave me with something like this." He turned on his heel and began stomping his way back to Tyki; not only had his partner-pairing plan failed, but the Original Noah let him know that they weren't under his command, Kaden had been semi-kidnapped, and Cross was gone now leaving behind only questions that Allen knew would be picking at his brain for the remainder of the day. He let Tim nestle himself comfortably on top his head then sighed again. "God, I need Tyki right now."

* * *

_**A/N: And so, thus ends another chapter. Before another (probably lengthy) wait, please feel free to amuse yourselves with a few other things. First, I drew a pic of Road putting kitty ears on Kanda (link on my profile page: Fun in the Ark) and I apologize now because of the non-similarities to the characters (especially Tyki, why can't I draw Tyki?) of it. Second, if any of you yaoi lovers are looking for a good story, try my new favorite author P.L. Nunn! I love her novels, Bloodraven and Dynasty of Ghosts. I FREAKIN' love them. And lastly…well…I think I must have been eating a lot of candy and got some kind of rush because I started this one-shot…a CrossxKadenxLink one-shot. It's kinda halfway written and I don't know if I will finish it. But if any of you want to see it done, please let me know…it's a bit weird now that I look back at it o.O.**_

_**So, thanks for reading. And please review ^^**_

_**Next Chapter: Battle (I wonder what that means... o.O)**_


	26. Battle: Part 1

_**A/N: I present, Battle: Part I**_

_**Special dedication to puddingflaun who saw my Imitation Black reference from a while back!**_

_**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Kaden and the basic plot.**_

* * *

~~Battle~~

With the permanent grin on his face, the Earl glanced at each of the Noah that had remained by his side. Each met his eyes, though some peered down soon after in quiet grief. They all knew why they had gathered together, and why the air around them was dark and somber.

They waited for the first Noah to begin. Said man paused in tapping the armrest of the chair and ran a gentle finger across the purple umbrella resting on his lap. "It seems that neither the Order nor the others know of the Heart, being blind as they are. I want to keep it like that."

"Why not simply destroy the Heart then, since we know the one who carries it?" Lulubell suggested, already eager in accepting the task and honor to redeem herself for her past failure.

The Earl smiled down at her. "Do not forget that I wield innocence of sorts and having it destroyed would only weaken me when the Order still has its blasted magic; they are resourceful…" He paused, a blank expression on his face. "No, we must capture it, have it return to our hands." He nodded at Lulubell. "I leave that task to you; a few stray exorcists have been spotted, one identified as Cross. Use them to lure out the Heart and kill that pest of a man."

Wisely waited for the exchange to close before speaking up himself. "And what of the rest of us?"

"You will continue with the cleansing of the human race, destroy any innocence you come across. With the exception of Lulubell, do not engage in any large-scale battle. It seems that neither side of the war intends to outright declare a fight. We might be able to change that."

There was another silence, each not willing to broach the subject they were nervous for. Finally, the Earl released a steady breathe. "You all know who among them must not be killed; I expect no hesitation otherwise, be it human or Noah.

There were curt nods in understanding and, sensing the meeting as concluded, rose from the table to leave. A minute passed and only the Earl and Lulubell remained. The larger glanced at the woman expectantly. "Earl-sama," she began, "I thought I should point out that not all of us can fight with our full strength this time."

"You mean Cyril." Of course it was that one. Though he refused to speak of it, Cyril was suffering quietly, knowing full well that he would be fighting against his daughter. "He will continue overlooking his country, having little cooperation with us in battle." Soon the Earl dismissed the thought away once a man approached him.

The newcomer was dressed sharply in a gray suite, brown hair pulled back in a loose tail to reveal his cleanly shaven squared face. Though there was a sly smile on his lips, his eyes were dead to the world. With one hand placed over his chest, he bowed low. "You called for me, Earl-sama?"

"Ah, Harold, just the one I wanted to see. You recall Lulubell, do you not?"

"How can I forget the beautiful Miss Noah?" The man replied steadily.

"Good, good. Then there is no need for repeated introductions." The Earl pushed back his chair to allow him enough room to stand. He faced the akuma before him, pleased with himself. "You have grown stronger, and gotten quite talented with this cat and mouse game. But I fear it is almost time to end it."

Again, the man bowed in respect. "I shall make sure I win for you, Earl-sama."

"I wouldn't mind a live body, but just the innocence will do." He turned to Lulubell as he continued to speak. "You will follow her orders, accompany her on her mission."

"Yes, Earl-sama."

With those final instructions given, the two left him to his thoughts in the empty room. The Earl recalled those bright, misty blue eyes, when they had asked desperately for a new hope, and when they had burned with a fiery passion and determination. It was a pity really, but war tended to interrupt the most entertaining of games.

/*/*/*

Allen was the first to awaken, sighing contently at the warmth and tranquility of the bed. Gray eyes fluttered opened, still sensitive to the light that crawled in past the gossamer curtains. His head rested in the crook of Tyki's arm, his back pulled into the man's chest. It was moments like this, in Tyki's embrace, that Allen did feel small. His size allowed him to mold snugly into Tyki's frame, the Portuguese man resting his chest against the silky mob of white hair, and wrap his arms securely across Allen's torso or waist.

One hand was pressed lightly against his slim stomach, over the nightgown Allen wore to bed, and Allen gingerly lifted a hand to touch it. Nimble fingers glided over the bigger and larger ones, tracing the bones and knuckles, from wrist to fingernail. Allen closed his eyes again, bordering on the worlds of reality and dreams once again, his slow petting never stopping.

Not even when he felt a slight shifting behind him did Allen pause, or when that hand began massaging his skin and start to glide downwards. He moaned into the arm he was lying on as he was fondled through the cloth. It was a soft movement with no intention but to please Allen.

"Tyki…it's early. Why do you always do this when you wake up?"

A deep chuckle resonated from his ear as the man pulled him in closer. "I like our morning pleasures, the nightly ones too." A wet tongue slid up his neck, his jaw, his ear, turning the skin cold before it burned in heat. Allen groaned and began to move against him, his legs parting to allow that wonderful hand to move lower.

The hand being used as a pillow for the boy curled up, turning Allen's head to Tyki's anxious lips. They kissed with the languid but equally passionate strength of the morning. They searched for comfort, finding it easier and faster than when it was their lust that needed sating.

"Mmmm…" Now it was beginning to be irritating for Allen. He didn't want the stupid cloth to touch him; he wanted the smooth, darker human flesh to hold him firmly, with the dominating force that was never enough for him. His hand gripped tighter onto Tyki's, urging him to move just a little bit faster.

Tyki continued to tease, breaking their kiss to give his full attention to his ministrations. Aligned as they were, he was able to push Allen against his own hard on, making sure to moan over the boy's neck, sending sweet vibrations throughout both their bodies when Allen grinded his hips back in response. "I thought you didn't want this?" Tyki whispered with a sly grin.

"Still-ahh…don't…"

"Oh really, my little musician?"

Allen clutched onto the bed sheets as Tyki rubbed himself against his backside. All he was doing was teasing him, driving Allen insane with a lustful desire. "Please Tyki."

Cool fingers finally touched Allen's bare and tender flesh. A satisfied groan escaped Allen's lips as he pushed back closer into Tyki's chest. "Your body is saying otherwise." Tyki pushed Allen onto his back and crawled over him, moving his hand in a faster rhythm and bending down to leave gentle kisses on Allen's neck. He sucked on the junction between neck and shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. He hardly left his love marks any higher than that, knowing well that Allen would scold him for it as he wore a scarf in the warm weather, refusing to remove it.

He lowered his long fingers past the base of Allen's hardened member to probe at the opening. He circled the pink flesh, feeling his lover shiver in anticipation, and then pushed inside to the knuckle.

"I want you to beg for it Allen."

"But it's embarrassing…" Allen's flushed face was enough proof for the honesty in his words. He shook his head, then thought better of it and covered his face with a pillow.

Tyki lowered his upper body and smiled against Allen's naval. "Don't hide from me. Or else I won't be able to go much further than this." He inserted another finger, moving in deep. At Allen's sharp intake of breath, he moved them, stretching the small hole.

On instinct, Allen parted his legs wider, lifting his hips all to allow Tyki to hit that spot that made him cry out. "Please…" He wanted it, wanted it more at this moment than anything else.

Tyki breathed onto his skin, a low husky whisper. "Please what?" He bit his sides, then dipped his tongue into Allen's bellybutton, then teetered just besides Allen's manhood to relish with the surface of his inner thighs. He was keeping that undeniable pleasure just out of reach, and Allen knew that. He knew that the man was going to hold out until he got Allen to do as he wanted. That man had this power over him, an expert in having memorized every sensitive area on the younger one's body, and he was planning to use that information efficiently.

"Tell me Allen, what do you want?"

"W-want…you-mmm!"

It was getting harder and harder to breath beneath the pillow, but it was better to suffocate that to let Tyki see him, so lewd and desperate. All because of this one person's touch.

Then it was gone. It left without a single warning and so immediately that it left Allen in a state of confusion. Cautiously, he removed the pillow, uncovering a single eye, and gasped. Tyki stared down at him, his arms holding him up and leveled to Allen's head. He smirked, lowering himself to his elbows. "I'm right here."

Shame ran off then, and Allen pushed himself up to meet his thin lips in a demanding kiss. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down. "Inside me…want Tyki, hah, inside me…" His fingers tangled themselves among black locks.

Tyki wasted no time since he himself was already at the ends of his self restraint. He swallowed as much of Allen as he could, breathing in his air and moans. His fingers were gone at that moment and thrust in completely in one movement. Allen gasped beneath him, arching his back at the force of power.

This pain was bliss for Allen, a fact that made him burn in embarrassment when he thought back on the masochistic pleasure he enjoyed. He couldn't help it though, letting himself be dominated by this man. Tyki was the only one he allowed to see him in such a defenseless state because he knew he would protect him against everything. Only Tyki could hurt him, and only Tyki could save him.

After a moment of pause in which Tyki allowed Allen a moment to even out his breath, Tyki felt those slender soft legs wrap around his waist, urging him to move. He wasted no time. Again, their lips found each other as Tyki moved his hips hard and fast in his lust-fueled actions. Again and again and again, they continued their love-making, wrapping themselves around one another until they felt they were truly one. In this private place, they were able to cry out without the need to hold back, fully release their feelings of want, need, and lust out into the open.

The very breath inside Allen was pounded out of him as Tyki dwelled deeper in him, his only purpose being giving Allen the most pleasure he could. Everything was for this boy that was dwarfed in his arms when they embraced.

When Allen could no longer hold back, he released himself with a loud cry, mouth opened wide as he was swallowed in by the ecstasy. Tyki didn't slow down, only pulled in Allen closer, gripping the slender shoulders from the back as he bit into the flesh of his throat. He was close and Tyki wanted to prolong it as much as he could. A useless wish when the walls around him constricted around him and his small musician pulled him in harder with his sweet voice that echoed throughout the room.

He released inside Allen with a satisfied grunt, collapsing over the boy even as he remained buried deep in him. They resumed with their slow kiss as they had begun with, unwilling to part with the soft warmth they found with each other.

Eventually, they parted and lay in bed, basking in the afterglow of their love and breathing hard. Their hands though, continued to stay together, fingers intertwined. Then, Allen cursed out loud.

"What's wrong?" Tyki rolled onto his side and leaned down against his elbow.

Allen sighed. "I'll have to get up now for a shower, and I just had one before going to bed to avoid that."

Tyki laughed at that, giving Allen a peck on the lips. "You are adorable."

/*/*/*

Allen rubbed his hair with the towel as he made his way to where Tyki sat. The man beckoned with his hand, and parted his legs for Allen to take a seat between them, taking the towel and busying himself with the task of drying the white locks. "Is there anything important you need to do today?" He asked.

Allen responded with a content hum, both from thinking about his answer and the soothing feel of Tyki's care. "Komui said he wanted to talk to me about something, and then I was going to speak to Sorath and Demitri; we're putting off this war a bit too much."

The rhythmic motion of Tyki's hands on his hair slowed. "We've been lucky nothing has happened as far. This Ark really does a good job of keeping us hidden."

"But I don't think this will last for much longer." Allen muttered. He tipped his head back and made contact with Tyki's eyes. "I have this feeling Tyki…ever since Cross, Link, and Kaden left."

Tyki smiled and bent down to give him a quick kiss. "You're just worried. It's been three days and they seem to be fine on their own."

"You're probably right. This is Cross after all." The boy then shivered with a grim expression. "I wonder how Link and Kaden are holding up, though Kaden doesn't seem like someone Cross can take advantage of so easily."

Allen then stood up and stretched with a satisfied groan. "I'd better go see what Komui wanted. Are you ready Tyki?"

The Noah of pleasure nodded and stood to walk besides Allen as they headed towards Jerry's kitchen for breakfast. A speedy meal of twenty different plates later, the two followed the road that lead to the science division, a compilation of buildings and houses filled with the bustle of busy workers. Many took the moment to offer their morning greetings to Allen and a nervous call to the Noah besides him. It was almost exactly like it had been in the Order with the friendly words coming from the tired faces.

Before the sense of nostalgia could fully set in, a loud voice called out to him. Allen turned to see Lenalee jogging up to him with a large smile on her face. "Good morning Allen, and Tyki."

"Likewise Miss Lenalee."

"Hi Lenalee. Have you seen Komui around? He wanted to see me today."

"My brother?" Lenalee thought for a bit. "I think he said he'd be in the main office. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no." Allen quickly assured her. "At least, I don't think so."

Lenalee tapped her lips with a finger in thought. "Hmm. Then it must be about Kaden." She concluded. Then she sighed heavily. "I can't believe he just left without telling us."

They began walking with Lenalee in the lead towards where Komui was. Tyki walked a step behind Allen, letting him do all the conversing with his friend. Though she acted normally in his presence, she still gave off a small sense of awkwardness and uncertainty around the Noah. He was grateful though, that she and the rest of the exorcist were trying for Allen's sake to get acquainted.

Tyki listened in as Allen spoke to her. "He said he wasn't good with good byes."

"But still! He could have said something. I don't know him that well, but I still consider him a friend." She looked back at him, a soft expression in her eyes. "He kind of reminded me of you."

"Me?"

Lenalee shrugged and went back to staring ahead. "They way you two always insist on doing things on your own. Like sometimes keeping everyone at a distance to chase your set purpose in life, thinking you're alone. But you're not, because you have us to rely on."

Allen wasn't sure of how to reply. He was guilty of sometimes pushing Lenalee, Lavi, and a lot of other people aside to protect them, in a way. "Lenalee…"

"We're here!" She said, opening the door to a large, three story house they stood in front of. "Brother! Allen and Tyki are here to see you." She held the door open for the two visitors to step inside.

A tall man in a white coat, glasses, and barrette on his head skipped over to then, skillfully avoiding the loose papers and stacks scattered throughout the room. It was easy to see that Komui had quickly made himself at home in this new environment. "Just the people I wanted to see~." He said cheerfully.

Both Allen and Tyki took a seat on the couch that surprisingly was left clean and bare. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Komui dragged in a chair and sat across from then, Lenalee choosing to remain standing at his side. "Mainly, I wanted to ask if you knew anything about Kaden's innocence other than what you have already told me."

"Not much. Why?"

"Just curious." Komui said. "He has a very interesting innocence. He let me see it once, after that violent encounter with that other Noah—Demitri was it?—to make sure it was fine. He was very insistent though, that he was alright."

Allen was surprised to hear that someone had actually been able to see Kaden's innocence; it was not something the raven liked to show off. "You've seen it?"

"Of course." Komui smiled. "It looks like a green jewel, big enough to fit in your palm. Beautiful, but also painful. It's embedded onto his back right below the shoulder blades. The area around it is scarred, so I doubt he was born with it." He grimaced at the possibilities of the gem finding its place there. "He wouldn't tell me much about it.

"But the amazing part was when he activated it. The gem seems to hold a great quantity of some metallic liquid that simply spreads from where it is set. I managed to convince him to demonstrate, and he was able to cover his entire body with it and still have more to make a few arrows he uses."

"Wow…" Allen could imagine what must have happened back when Demitri had decided to test its strength, letting it protect his chest. "I really don't know anything else…um, he did call it 'Hikari' when he first introduced himself."

"Ahh, that must be from the 'light'. When activated, the innocence gives off a soft green glow." Komui nodded thoughtfully. "But you don't know anything else?" He gave Allen a narrow look.

"Sorry, I don't."

Komui sighed. "I was hoping Kaden had said more, to you especially since he wasn't so silent around you. Timothy spoke to him once too from what he's told me. It was mostly small talk between them, until Timothy told him that he could talk to his innocence, then Kaden said he could speak to his own too…" The scientist then groaned. "Kaden had promised me he would tell me more about it next time we saw each other, but he left on that same day!"

As he whined in utter depression and betrayal, Lenalee patted his head. "Oh brother…"

Just then, there was a tap on the door, loud, sporadic thuds against wood. Having no real role, Tyki decided to make himself useful and went to answer it. He barely had it opened a small crack when a flash of gold flew right past his head.

Allen was soon ambushed by his golem as it dove right at him. "Timcampy?" Timcampy fluttered frantically around Allen's head. "Tim, what is it?" Allen made a grab for it but only missed as the golden golem refused to stay still. "Tim, what are-"

"Allen!"

There was no mistaking the gruff voice coming from Tim. The reception was a bit static, but understandable. The urgency he heard was enough to make him jump in surprise. "Master?" With wide eyes, Lenalee and Komui leaned in to listen.

"Finally I get a hold of you. Didn't I order to keep Timcampy with you?" The general continued on, not letting Allen waste time in answering. "Never mind that. Open up a door. Now." There was another faint voice Allen couldn't make out in the background though he did hear Cross' strained reply. "Just make sure he doesn't get away! He'll run right up to her with open arms."

It was all the more confusing to the one listening in. "Master?"

"Open a door, idiot apprentice!"

Allen flinched and quickly got to work, focusing on finding Cross and eventually had a door form in front of him. He was sure it had been made in close proximity of wherever it was that Cross was, but no one stepped through. He and Tyki glanced at each other with questioning looks on their faces. He was willing to wait only a few more seconds before Allen turned to Tim. "Master?"

There was only an eerie silence.

* * *

_**A/N: There was a lot to this chapter, so I decided to split it into two. The second part is 2/3 typed and hopefully posted soon (as in these next few days/weeks) if my motivation doesn't dissipate too quickly. And here's a line I'm gonna dangle in front of you cuz I just love you all:**_

"Sorry Allen, but I am ending this game."

_**Dun dun DDUUUUNNNNN! =O**_

_**(And don't forget to review ^^)**_


	27. Battle: Part 2

_**A/N: For those of you that like Kaden, you get to find out a bit more about him; for those that don't like Kaden, well...I'll leave it at that ^^. And since I can now post up a cover page, I'm gonna start working on one! (I don't know how to start tho cuz I cn never draw Tyki XO )**_

_**And sorry I lied about posting this soon…fights aren't really my forte…But I managed thanks to all of you reading, so ARIGATOU! *kittyface* =3**_

_**Enjoy Part II**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed -_-**_

* * *

~~Battle: Part II~~

The four people in the group grew anxious as only silence sounded from the golden golem. Lenalee gently bit her thumb nail. "Do you think…something happened?"

"I don't know." Allen answered softly. The only way to find out would be joining them on the other side of the door.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Tyki clasped a hand on his shoulder. "It might be dangerous."

"I'll be careful Tyki."

Meanwhile, Timcampy had fluttered outside then reemerged completely unharmed. He flew circles around Allen to get his attention and lead him to what awaited them. Allen grinned at Tyki. "See, no danger but," he grimaced as the golden golem tugged at his silver locks, "it looks urgent."

"I'll stay right beside you then."

"Then I'm going too." Declared Lenalee. Her face was determined, already moving forwards towards the door.

"But Lenalee—"

"No buts!" She had her hands on her hips. "We're all a team Allen."

With a sigh, Allen nodded and hoped that nothing would become of this situation. Maybe Cross accidently spilled wine over his golem, causing it to cut the connection, and then the door had appeared where none of them could outright see it. A thin hope but one Allen was insistent on believing. "Here it goes." He said, and stepped through.

It was cold, abandoned, and dust flew freely around him. The old house he was in was deserted, for years maybe and had lived through a war. The window was boarded shut and bed and dresser left bare and stripped of anything that could be considered useful. Timcampy had taken flight in front of Allen and motioned at a door way off to the right. Deciding to finish this quick, Allen followed the golem alone into another bedroom, where he stopped.

Allen was utterly shocked by the sight of the three males, two kneeling on the floor and the other lying between them. Cross, as always, hid any emotion that the man deemed as weakness in a battle. He was crouching, innocence gun, Judgment, clutched in his hand and ready to attack. Link defiantly looked worried as the wrinkles upon his brow surfaced and his eyes kept darting at the boy on the floor.

Kaden wasn't any better. In fact, he was in the worst state and unable to comprehend why. Long sheets of paper decorated in various symbols were wrapped around his body, completely immobilizing him. His arms were bound behind him, his thighs and legs strapped together by layers of that paper. Even his eyes and mouth were hidden behind what Allen guessed to be charms and such he knew Link to be capable of using. Allen thought that Kaden had been sleeping or something similar but upon closer inspection, he noticed that Kaden's shoulders were trembling slightly, and that thin trails of tears flowed down his cheeks.

"What…what's going on? What's wrong with him?" Allen demanded of the two grown men as he stepped into the darkened room, not bothering to mask his concern at this point. Kaden was a strong person from what Allen has seen so far, serious and able in hiding his troubles, yet, what could possibly make him cry?

Cross suddenly grabbed the raven by the shoulders and threw him to Allen to catch. "Stop asking useless questions and take him away."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I gave you an order Allen, so obey it."

Link quickly stepped in and pushed lightly on Allen's back, urging him to return inside the Ark. "The Noah found us so—"

An explosion threw them all away, barricading the doorway to the ark with broken pieces of wood and brick. Allen's ears rang with a long insistent buzz that rebutted any other sound from entering. His mind was numb and scrambled with thoughts so that the moment was lost to chaos. Seconds passed, but how many? Dazed as he was, it could have been minutes already, and buried under the piles of rubble too deep to be of any help.

"…llen! Allen!"

He knew that voice, a whisper too miniscule to differentiate completely from the annoying buzzing sound. But it was getting stronger and the urgency in his name more pronounced. The fog in his eyes began to clear up, revealing the dark features of a face, framed by dark short curls that hid the black crossing across the forehead. "Ty…ki…?"

The face sighed with a very thin smile. "Yes, it's me. We have to get out of here first, can you open another door?"

His surrounding were notable again and Allen realized he was propped against a cold wall in a corner of the destroyed structure, the moon peering down at them from the immense hole in the ceiling. The beginnings of a headache were starting to appear, but he pushed it aside and sat up straight. "Yeah, I can but where's Kaden? He was with me."

Tyki's side glance to his left pointed to the still body covered in dirt. Allen immediately feared the worst and crawled over to him. "Kaden? Kaden, are you alright?"

There was coughing, a sign at least that Kaden was still among the living. The seal over his mouth had been torn off at some point. "Please…remove the binds."

Gunshots were heard from somewhere behind them, followed by screeching and demonic laughter no doubt belonging to akuma. Allen turned back, unable to see much past the walls, before returning his attention to Kaden. "Once you're in the Ark, somewhere there will do it."

"No! I can't fight like this; Cross and Link need help!"

Allen didn't know what to do. He knew there was a reason behind this, to keep Kaden bound with Link's magic. Yet, there was no doubt that the two men would need some kind of assistance if Noah and akuma were present. Already, the battle was becoming louder and more destructive.

With quick fingers, Allen began tearing away the paper around Kaden's wrists, finishing fast and moving to his legs and feet. The moment Kaden was freed, he tore away the strip around his eyes even as his arms were being coated with a metal layer deriving from his back. It reached his fingers then stretched outwards from his hands, creating a silver bow almost four feet in length.

He jumped to his feet and immediately ran towards the center of the fight. "Wait Kaden!" Allen didn't even get a chance to look at him properly nor make sense of the situation.

Blue eyes looked back at him once before they were lost in the dust, his words barely heard among the other noise. "Sorry Allen, but I am ending this game."

The game. It had to be the game he and the Earl were playing. Tyki caught on quickly. "We aren't ready to fight the Earl if he's here. We need to return to the Ark."

"But we need to find them first."

"They can take care of themselves."  
"Tyki!"

The man frowned, inwardly debating whether to simply grab the boy now and run, withstanding Allen's anger later, or simply listening to his love and play the hero. It was those determined, misty grey eyes that finally did him in, both demanding and pleading. Tyki sighed, watching Allen's face, then gave him a single nod. "We need to be quick, find them and lead them into the Ark. And don't leave my side, for anything."

Allen couldn't help but to give him a grateful smile. "I won't."

They wasted no time, Allen instantly enveloped by the white coat of his innocence that didn't fail to accept Tyki as another to protect. And somehow, Allen felt different, stronger with more energy and power throbbing deep inside his left arm. He didn't have time to try to understand where it was coming from for they were discovered by the enemy, two grinning, level three akuma.

Allen jumped right in to attack, slashing his sharpened fingers. He didn't know if he was able free any entrapped souls since more and more appeared, coming from all directions and forcing him to divide his attention between them all.

More than once, he was saved from an unnoticed attack by large formations of black and purple butterflies that collided together to form a small barrier to shield against the enemy. They only held back the enemy long enough for Allen to dive in for the final attack. It was mutual understanding between them, and the majority of the Noah in the ark, that only innocence can save the souls entrapped in the akuma's body.

With slow progress, the two fought their way towards the center of the battle. In vain they tried to spot the others in the chaos, until they heard more loud gunshots all the way on the other side of the fighting ground.

With the help of his Crowned Clown, Allen raised himself to where Tyki was standing in the air, fending off the akuma without outright destroying them. Through his silver mask, Allen saw the tiring way Tyki continued send tease to fight for him as the akuma did their best to move away, knowing that they couldn't touch Tyki because of the Noah's ability.

This was a large tide of akuma swarming over them and Allen was pushed to fully activate his innocence. He grabbed his own hand and pulled, letting his arm thicken and detach itself from his torso to become his sword. He swung the large weapon and breathlessly managed to destroy a great handful of them in one sweep. There was no denying it now, there was a new strength pulsing into him that allowed him to move faster, swing harder, and save more souls. But where is it coming from?

Another blast from behind distracted him. Lenalee had joined them, jumping from akuma to akuma and leaving a trail of dust at her glowing heels. She flew with a powerful elegance, rising high before smashing down without hesitation. When their eyes met, she nodded at him and jumped at him. Allen caught her and held there is the net of his white cloak. "Lenalee? What are you doing here?"

The Chinese girl straightened herself and climbed a few steps to get closer to Allen. "I'm here to help Allen! Did you think I would wait with my brother after that explosion?"

Allen held his response knowing that telling her that it was dangerous here would only insult her. Lenalee was strong and highly capable of fighting in the front lines. He gave her a smile. "We need to find Cross, Link, and Kaden, and get them back inside the ark; we're not fully prepared to engage in a full battle if the Earl is here."

"Right!" Lenalee leaped from him and skipped through the air to where she guessed the red-haired man currently was.

Tyki gave him a glance. "If she's going that way, she's heading towards the general. So we should look for that other boy."

With a nod, they both weaved themselves through any openings they could find. Allen spotted Link first, a blond head among the giant gray bodies that had him surrounded. "Tyki! Down there." Allen pointed and they both dove, Allen slashing at any bodies that were in his way. It was a terrible fall that slowed down only by hitting another object painfully. Not even when they hit solid ground where they able to breathe in peace.

Link, disheveled with his hair free from its usual neat braid and covered in dirt and scratches from the nearby ruble most likely, had his hands full with akuma he had managed to bind and keep away. Allen relieved him from the burden with quick thrusts of his sword just in time to welcome the new ones.

In his labored breathing, Link was able to get close enough to speak to Allen even as they continued the fight. "Did Fuad make it into the Ark?"

"Not exactly…" Allen grunted. "He ran off to look for you and Cross."

Link visibly stopped completely to stare at Allen. "You let him go?"

Allen flinched back from Link's incredulous voice. "I-it looked like you needed help!"

"Damn it! Nalia's here and Fuad will go directly to her despite knowing it's a trap."

After jumping up high to destroy a few more akuma Tyki was busy with, Allen returned to Link and their shouting conversation. "Who's Nalia?" But he already had his suspicions. It had to be the one Kaden has been searching for, the one the Earl was using as a pawn in his game.

Link bound three more akuma effortlessly, but his outstretched arms shook in a silent emotion. "The girl he'd willingly give up his life for." Suddenly, he turned to Allen, a tone dangerously close to desperate mixed with his words. "Allen, leave me here and go look for him; we can't afford to lose anyone else."

Allen was at an immediate loss for words. There was something about the way Link was asking, close to demanding and begging, that expressed just great the danger was for Kaden. As if his life could be easily ended that tonight. "I'll find him." He told him, then rushed close enough to Tyki to hear each other. "Tyki! Stay here with Link while I go with after Kaden."

He was met with an instant refusal. "We agreed that you wouldn't leave my side."

"I'm more than capable Tyki. I'll just scout ahead and you both follow me later."

"Allen! Don't-!"

His worried voice was drowned away by a small, yet close explosion of doll-like creature that had gotten too close to Allen. With a single swing it was gone and the smoke had enveloped Allen and allowed him the cover to dash away without Tyki's consent. The Noah of pleasure would undoubtedly resent him for breaking their promise to each other, but it was an emergency. He would make it up to his lover later.

A burning building became a beacon for him, far off to the edge of the town judging by the vast emptiness that lay beyond. Even the number of akuma around that area was dwindling the farther out Allen went.

Almost, Allen faltered in his footing as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop. It had become silent and none of the akuma had bothered to chase after him. He concentrated on that thought rather than on the realization that he was alone, his own rapid intakes of air echoing in his ears. The akuma were acting as if they were ordered to avoid this area judging by how some of them had stared at him as he got farther out of reach and not giving chase.

His eye reacted to only a single akuma now and Allen nearly sighed from relief. After all, an enemy to battle was by far better than absolute lonesomeness. It lay in waiting only two houses from the one that stood covered in flames, a definite level three, Allen noted the more the distance between them shortened.

Somehow, it noticed Allen's approach and ran to an opened space and again waited. When Allen finally landed with a rough stance only a few yards away, he was staring at the face of a middle-aged man dressed too formally and cleanly for the state of the crumbling, abandoned town. He was smiling quite politely with his hands behind his back, leaning on one leg and tapping the other foot. "Hello there young boy." He greeted with a light tone. "Am I ever grateful you're here; I was beginning to think I was the only human left."

Allen parted his feet and held his innocence tightly, ready for anything. "I highly doubt you're human anymore."

"Oh? That so? But my special friend sure thinks of me that way. He said he'd be coming to save me but we ended up separating." He gave a malicious grin and extended a hand. "Be kind and help a fellow man out; help me find him."

"I'm looking for someone myself."

"Then it's highly possible that your 'someone' might be the same as my 'special friend'."

The boy moved forward cautiously. "And if it is?"

A shrill laugh. "Then we play a new game: first to get him wins." Allen watched as skin eyes, hair, almost everything that made him human vanished to form the thin armor-type body of a level three akuma, long flowing green-black strands beneath its shiny olive armor.

It laughed hysterically and rushed at him at great speed. Allen swung as the enemy came but it jumped over him, never intending to engage in anything other than its search. "Black kitty! Where art thou, my black kitty?" It called, leaping up onto the rooftops for a better view.

Allen followed, almost certain of who this akuma was and who it was looking for. "You're the one Kaden has been looking for, aren't you?"

The akuma glanced back in glee. "Kaden? My, whoever could this Kaden person be? The only one who could possibly be looking for me is Len—"

The material below them erupted between them as something thin and fast cut through the structure, causing the entire thing to fall in itself. Allen just managed to avoid being impaled by stray wooden splinters and steady himself a few feet from the ground with the help of his white cloak. Apparently, the akuma was safe as well judging by its playfully scowling voice some distance away. "Ah ah! You Miss, are that wrong black kitty I was calling for."

"I believe Earl-sama gave you specific orders, Harold." The other replied testily.

It didn't take long for Allen to pin a face to that voice without needed the dust to clear away to prove his theory. "Lulubell…"

The air cleared, once again settling down on the earth. Standing besides the akuma was the Noah of Lust, eyes of cold hatred peering up at Allen. "You finally appear." She muttered with distaste. Her gaze then focused on something beyond him. "And the other arrives as well."

Puzzled, Allen chanced a peek behind him. Being discovered by the Noah, Kaden, bow raised and silver arrowed readily pulled back, stepped from behind his hiding spot. He didn't acknowledge Allen, or even consider the dangers of a Noah in his presence; his blue eyes saw only the akuma. Allen lowered himself beside him while watching the unmoving enemy. "Kaden, we have to go back."

Hearing this, Lulubell addressed the akuma. "Do you recall my specific instructions?"

"Why! How could I not? Blow up at sunset and cease to be, no?"

Something resembling fear flickered in Kaden's eyes, but only for a moment. It was quickly consumed by a fierce determination as he released the arrow and already had another one forming at his fingertips and prepared for a second attack. Lulubell, however, battered it away and the two dispersed.

Before Kaden could get away again, Allen managed to raise a wall of white netting in front of them both. Only then did the raven turn to Allen. "Let me go." He ordered in a low voice.

"Let me help." Allen replied.

Kaden considered the thought, then lifted his head to the sun high in the sky. "Can you hold down the akuma?"

"Yes."

"Don't approach the akuma directly, it'll only elude and stay back. And ignore Lulubell, she's only here as a distraction."

With a uniformed nod of agreement, the two began their tactic. New energy rushed inside them and they were able to fully ignore any injuries their bodies held, or any pain; the adrenaline pumping throughout their bodies doubled in amount from an incomprehensible reason. They didn't question it at the moment, only glided their bodies forward.

They caught up to the akuma in little time as it headed out to the barren areas where only rocks and dirt lay. Allen jumped ahead to intercept the demon's path and let the Crown Clown slither across the ground to entangle the akuma and hold it in place. He made eye contact with Kaden and held his ground.

Kaden rushed forward, preparing his arrow. Behind Allen, however, was Lulubell who proved to be the quicker one and extended her arm impossibly long and smashed it against Kaden, sending him crashing into a pile or rocks. Then the Noah turned to him, marking him her next target.

Allen attempted moving but found his legs unresponsive. Something was holding him, not letting him evade Lulubell's attack. He peered down to see the head of an akuma sprouting from the ground, its long spider-like fingers holding on tight to his ankles. It grinned with broken, dirt-covered teeth. "'Ello little exorcist."

Lulubell raised her hand again as it formed into a spear for her to launch. "You cannot run, Allen Walker." She said.

Allen's only option to avoid injury was to duck at the right moment, but that would leave Kaden's akuma free to take the hit and if it disappeared, there was no telling how much that would hurt Kaden. Said akuma continued to thrash around, screaming and cursing at the white keeping it on the ground. An innocent soul, trapped forever to serve the Earl.

Fisting his hand, Allen glared at Lulubell and bent his knees, ready for her attack. The Noah gave no hint of hesitation and released. It never hit him.

Allen's vision was deterred away as another body shoved him to his knees. He had just enough time to look up at Kaden standing over him, taking his stance with a silver arrow knocked against the same colored bowstring and aiming directly at the captured akuma. It all happened at once, and Allen was too surprised to open a doorway fast enough.

Beneath Lulubell's feet, white light began to appear, an entranceway opening at Allen's will, but too late. Even as she sank inside, her attack didn't stop nor falter as it aimed towards Kaden's exposed back. At the same time, Kaden pulled the string back, the once thin arrow growing thicker and longer, tiny wings sprouting all along the arrow as he pushed as much of his power into it. A green glow pulsed through his weapon and when he finally did release it, left a trail of light in its wake.

Then he was hit, and Kaden's body froze after a painful thrust forward as Lulubell pieced into his lower back. Another horrible jerk once the Noah's limb was yanked away as Lulubell fell into the doorway that instantly closed afterwards.

The metal receded leaving smooth skin exposed and paling with the passing of time. Kaden looked stunned, almost as if he were unable to believe the sight before him. Allen followed his gaze, cursed eye showing him what no one else could see.

The akuma was equally stilled, turned down to the intricate winged arrow sticking out of its chest. The armor around it began to crumble, turning to dust as the loose pieces hit the ground. It looked up as the deterioration sped up in its process. The soul hidden within the black smoke gained a human shape. It was a girl no older than Kaden. Silky dark hair floated around her, long enough to touch her waist. Her light complexion glowed, a perfect light tone that emphasized the dark brown of her eyes and the rosy pink of her delicate lips. She was a beautiful girl dressed in nothing but a flowing white gown.

She was crying, despairing at everything she has done and at the sight of the one she loved. Her small hands were clutched tightly at her chest. Then held out a single hand for Kaden to take, doing her best to fight against the monster she had been.

They shared a scream, a gargled mess mixed with a desperate name. Her hands were stretched out for Kaden, wanting to go to him and hold him tight. Even as her body disappeared, she only reached out harder, screaming out words only Allen heard. [I love you! I'll wait for you, always, so make sure to live happily. Live for the both of us!] Her body faded away along with the physical body she had been a prisoner in until the arrow remained planted in the dirt.

They were alone now, the akuma that had been holding Allen freed from its bindings too, but Allen was sure that more akuma would come soon. "Kaden, we have to get out of here now." A heavy thump behind him made him whip around. Kaden had fallen on his back, crimson blood pooling around his body, greedily taking over the area around it. "Kaden!"

Kaden stared past him, at the intense sun over them. His dulling blue eyes let spill the tears that had burst out. For all the agony he must have been going through, he smiled, honestly and sincerely. "Na…lia…I won…"

It was his goodbye, and Allen couldn't stand the sight of it. "Kaden…?" He couldn't lose another friend, not to the Earl's sadistic games. "Kaden, don't leave…"

_It's getting cold…so cold…_

"You can't…"

_Burns…it burns!_

"…not like Crowley."

Hands wrapped around him and pulled him back, back into darkness. Warm arms and chest that embraced him with so much love, love that Kaden could no longer receive. And for a moment, Allen hated his blessing of having someone to save him and only him. Kaden only got smaller and was soon beyond his reach.

The darkness became light again and he knew he was back in the fortress of his Ark. "Tyki, I—I…"

"Shhh…you're not alone anymore. I'm here." Those familiar hands rubbed his shoulders with care, soothing his trembling figure. Only his sense of touch and hearing seemed to be working for his eyes could register nothing. Only warmth and gentle words slowly pierced him. "Don't cry anymore. You're safe Allen, with me."

_With you Tyki._

"H-he…I…"

_Because..._

"Shhh, it's alright."

_You saved me._

"But…"

_What about Kaden…?_

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Victory (Yay!...right?)**_


End file.
